Love will Thaw
by DisneyFangirl1998
Summary: Elsa and Anna move to Corona to live with their Uncle Thomas, Aunt Primrose and cousin Rapunzel after the death of their parents. Elsa and Anna make new friends throughout the summer and prepare themselves for the years ahead of them, but what will happen when Elsa meets Jack Frost? Will their friendship bloom into a beautiful relationship or will Jack find someone else? AU, Jelsa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elsa POV-

I got out of my Aunt's car and picked up my bags, I looked over to see Anna giggling with our cousin Rapunzel. "What are you two giggling about?" I asked, "Nothing!" Anna replied. I eyed Rapunzel suspiciously, she noticed this so she smiled and waved at me. I smiled back, but I knew something was up with them. Anna and I had just moved to this town with my Uncle Thomas, Aunt Primrose, and our cousin Rapunzel. It was July so I had plenty of time to prepare myself and get to know my neighboring classmates. According to Rapunzel, two of her best friends live in the neighborhood and many others live not far from here. I was glad that they're would be people I could befriend but since Rapunzel was younger than me, most of my potential friends would be in her grade.

Punzie helped Anna with her bags and they both bolted inside the fairly large house as I casually walked behind them."Woah" I gasped, "Like it?" Uncle Thomas asked, I nodded still in awe at the sight. The house had a huge living room, a big kitchen, an even bigger dining room, 2 bathrooms downstairs, my Aunt and Uncle's bedroom, A small T.V room, and then upstairs they have 3 bedrooms, 2 guestrooms, 4 bathrooms, a loft, and a tiny little observatory room. I walked upstairs and looked around the hall. Rapunzel grabbed hold of my hand and ran, "Come on! I'll show you your room!" She giggled. I ran behind her until we reached a room at the far end of the hall and we walked in. I was totally amazed, "Do you like it? I hope you do! I decorated it myself! Well with the help of Anna..." She squealed. Just then Anna ran into the room and bumped into me and Rapunzel. I didn't even notice,I was too amazed at how beautiful my room was. It was winter themed, it had blue walls and white carpet. My bed covers were dark blue with snowflakes, everything was either white, a shade of blue, or had snowflakes on it. I loved it so much I began to tear up. Rapunzel and Anna saw this and pouted, "Don't you like it?" Rapunzel asked, "Awww you don't like it?" Anna whimpered. "See Anna?! She hates it! This is all your fault!"Rapunzel scolded, "IS NOT! I thought she loved winter" Anna mumbled. I shushed them, then I began to cry tears of joy, I turned around and hugged them both. "Thank you..." I whispered, They smiled and hugged me back. I felt so loved, ever since my parents died, I had been so depressed. Anna was too, but I guess the joy of family fixed her up. I looked up, "Now,how about we check out your room Anna?" I gushed. She smiled so big I thought her face would be permanently stuck in that position. I laughed and ran to her room across the hall from Rapunzel's room. Anna and Rapunzel quickly followed, as I opened the door I heard Anna squeal in joy. I ran inside to see a beautiful spring/summer themed room. I guess Anna loved it because she ran around and jumped and screamed and Rapunzel joined her. They both fell to the ground and rolled around the carpet. Rapunzel got tangled in her own hair and just giggled and laughed.

Anna and I helped her get out of her golden locks of hair and we walked down the hall to Rapunzel's room. We walked in and watched TV, played games, talked, and sometimes played with her pet chameleon Pascal. Then I remembered something, "Hey...? Punzie... What were you and Anna laughing about this morning?" I asked. Punzie shot Anna a look, then Anna turned towards me. "It's just that Punzie got asked out last week at school!" Anna squealed, "Last week?" I said perplexed. They both nodded excitedly, "But Summer just started, why would he ask you out on the last week of school?" I asked suspicious. Punzie just shrugged, "His name is Eugene, but everyone calls him Flynn" She said casually. I nodded, "Ah" I mumbled, then Rapunzel stood up. "How about I show you around the neighborhood?" Rapunzel asked, "Sure" Anna and I said in unison. "Go get dressed then!" Punzie exclaimed excitedly. Anna and I ran to our rooms. I hoped this would be the year I finally got to be who I wanted to be without the disapproval of my parents.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter is longer I promise! By the way Jack comes in Chapter 3! Thank you for reading and review! I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Elsa POV:

I got my bags out and put some clothes on my bed. I decided to wear a dark blue t-sirt, a light blue cardigan, white leggings, and some black flats. I went to my mirror and put my hair in it's usual bun. I walked to the hall and saw Rapunzel waiting outside Anna's door. She had her hair in a high ponytail, A purple tank top and brown shorts. I walked over to her, "ANNA! HURRY UP!" Punzie screamed. "I'm coming!" Anna replied. I giggled, and waited beside Punzie for Anna. She came out in a green tank top tucked in her purple puffy skirt and she had her hair in two braids. "The usual hairstyle" I thought to myself. Anna and Punzie interlocked arms and ran to the stairs, I walked behind them calmly. I loved seeing my sister this happy again. I ran downstairs and saw that they were already walking out the door. I ran up to them and walked beside them. "I know Corona's not that big, but what would you like to see or do first?" Punzie asked. "I actuallly want to meet the people that I will soon go to school with." Anna said casually, I nodded in agreement. "Alright then!" Punzie said excitedly. "Well honestly, almost all of my friends are in my grade but some will be in your grade too Elsa!" Punzie said. "That's okay" I sighed. Anna looked at me with worry in her eyes but I just gave her the "I'm okay, dont worry" look. "Ok then, my friend live this way" Punzie said as she pointed across the street. Anna and I nodded, and we all made our way down the street.

Punzie knocked, a large man with red hair answered. "Why, hello there Rapunzel!" he said in a heavy scottish accent. "Hi!, is Merida home?" Punzie asked. "Ahhh, Merida. MERIDA! LASS! GET OUT HERE WOULD YA?" He screamed. He eyed Anna and I, "Rapunzel, lass, who are your friend here?" he asked. "Oh, these are my cousins, Elsa and Anna." Punzie replied. I waved and Anna smiled. He nodded and smiled aswell, "Hi lads, I am Fergus DonBroch. I'm Merida's father, nice to meet ya!" He exclaimed. "Hello Mr. DonBroch, I'm Elsa and this is my sister Anna" I said, Anna waved and smiled again. Suddenly a curly short red head poked her head out the door. "Oh, heya Punzie" She said, the stranger also had a super thick scottish accent. "Hi Merida, these are my cousins, Elsa and Anna" Punzie said to "Merida". Merida glanced to us and shook our hands, "Hello lassies, I'm Merida." She said still shaking our hand. When she finally let go, Anna and I waved. "Anna's going to be in our grade next year. We want to get her some people she can talk to at the beggining." Punzie stated. I coughed, " OH YEAH! Elsa too, but she will be in 11th grade. So it will be harder for us to introduce her to new people." Punzie said. Merida nodded, "Well then, let's get going." She said. We all nodded and followed Merida to a house not far from hers.

Merida stopped at the door and began to knock. Another red head opened the door, but this one's hair was darker. "Merida? Punzie? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Well Punzie's cousins just moved here and we are trying to get them friends kind of." Merida said as she pointed at Anna and I. "Oh, well why me though? Im a grade older than you guys I wont be able to talk to you in school." The red head asnwered."Well Elsa's actually in your grade, we were hoping you could introduce her to some people" Punzie said as she shoved me closer to the red head. "Hi... I'm Elsa" I said as I held out my hand, "Im Ariel" she replied shaking my hand. "Ariel can you come with us? PLEASEEEEEEEEE" Punzie begged. "Fine" she replied with a kind smile.

We all walked down the street until Punzie stopped us, "So who do we introduce them to next?" Punzie asked. "Oh! Oh!" Ariel replied smiling but then the smile faded away. "What?" I asked her. "Nothing.." She said looking at the ground. "Come on tell us" Anna begged. "Well this guy just moved across the street and he is in Elsa and I's grade!" Ariel squealed. "But Ariel, you have a boyfriend, dont ya?" Merida asked suspiciously. "No, not for me!" Ariel said, "For Elsa! He looks almost exactly like her, and he is really cute!" Ariel added. "OOOOOOOOOOOH!" Everyone said in unison except for Ariel and I. "You guys are so horrible" I said, everyone looked at me in confusion. "I just moved here today and you already want to introduce me to a guy!" I screamed. They all giggled, I noticed it was getting late. "Hey it's getting late we should go home." I said. "AWWWWW" They all said in unison. Punzie giggled, "We should have a sleep over" Punzie said. Everyone nodded, Ariel pulled out her phone and called her dad, Merida called her mom. Ariel and Merida were allowed to go to a sleep over! My parents never allowed me to go to one, but hey, my parents arent here. We all screamed and ran to our homes. Ariel and Merida were going to get their stuff, I walked into my room and put on my pijamas. I wore snowflake pijama pants and a light blue tank top. I heard all the girls screaming and run inside our house. I got excited and ran downstairs. Merida wore plad pijama pants and red t-shirt, Punzie wore striped pijama shorts and her dark purple tank top, Ariel wore ocean blue pijama pants and a tank top with an anchor on it, lastly, Anna wore dark blue pijama pants and a pink tank top. We all gathered in the super huge living room and talked and talked and talked. Before I knew it, it was 3:00 am! Soon enough we were all asleep.

I woke up at around 9:00 am, only to find Punzie awake. "How long have you been awake?" I yawned, "Not long, I was just thinking about what we're gonna do today." Punzie said slowly. I could tell she was still tired, "We could go-" I started. Anna bolted up "SHOPPING!" She screamed. "SHHHHHH!" I scolded. "Sorry" She whispered rubbing her eyes, "We could go shopping for new swimsuits and then we can go to the community pool that just opened a couple of streets down." Punzie suggested. I nodded in agreement, it sounded pretty fun. Back in Arendelle, Anna and I werent allowed to go to any public pools or shop for swimsuits. The only swimsuit I ever owned was my school swimsuit. I got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Anna and Punzie kept talking, when I came back I noticed Ariel was awakening slowly aswell. "Good morning" I whispered. "Hi" She replied, she got up and stretched. All 3 of us were fully awake and getting ready to go shopping. I went to my room to get clothes, as did Punzie and Anna.

I came back with A dark blue high waist mini skirt, a white and black crop top with black heels. I sat on the couch, " You look soooo pretty Elsa!" Ariel complimented. "Thank you" I blushed. "But, with the bun..." Ariel said "I know I look uptight." I mumbled. She nodded slowly, "Let me try something..." She said as she undid my bun and let my platinum hair fall down across my back in soft white blond curls. "Woah" She gasped. I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped, "Wow! Thank you!" I said as I hugged her. She laughed and went to get dressed. Anna came back in a mint green dress, a pink jacket and brown knee high boots. She looked gorgeous. "What?" She asked. "Nothing you look beautiful" I replied. She smiled and sat down on the couch and began to braid her hair. Punzie walked downstairs and sat on the couch as well. She was wearing a purple dress with brown boots and pink knee high socks. She sat down next to me, "Hey Elsa can you do a french braid in my hair?" She asked politely. "Sure" I nodded. I began to braid her hair and Ariel sat down on a chair. She wore a purple tank top tucked in her emerald green shiny skirt with a grey belt and heels. "Where's Merida?" Ariel asked. Anna pointed to the lump on the couch next to us. "UGHHHHH" Ariel exclaimed. She got up and walked over to the sleeping Merida. "It's almost noon!" Ariel screamed. "WAKE UP!" She screamed. Merida bolted upright and groaned. "Five more minutes..." She grumbled. "You said that an hour ago!" I yelled. "Ugh, fine." Merida mumbled. She looked around to see us all dressed up. "Where are we going?" Half-awake Merida asked. "Shopping then the pool" Punzie said. "Merida go get dressed" Ariel said as she handed her a change of clothes. We all giggled as we watched Merida disappear into the bathroom.

20-30 Minutes later Merida came back and she wore a green top, high waist shorts, black convers, and she had her hair in a ponytail. "Im ready lassies" She said. We all cheered and went outside. "Umm who's gonna drive?" I asked. "Daddy!" Punzie called. Uncle Thomas peeked out to find his daughter,neices, and their friends outside. "What do you need Rapunzel, dear?" He asked. "Can you take us to the mall please" Rapunzel begged. My uncle nodded and we all cheered. Within 10 minutes or so we arrived, We told our uncle we would be at the pool until 6:00 or 7:00 since it was so close to the mall. He agreed and left, we all walked into the mall and we caused a great scene. There was boys staring at us, there was girls staring at us, there was little kids smiling when we went past them. Believe me, it was weird. We sat down at the food court and ignored the looks and stares. Most of them were good, but they were annoying. I was having so much fun! Finally, after almost 15 years of homeschooling and 1 year and a half of private schooling, I finally had actual real friends! How could this get any better? I mean sure, I could get a boyfriend when school starts but, would that really happen? I dont know, but I know Anna has a good chance. "Hey who's hungry?" I asked. They all nodded, I laughed and got up to go to the nearest restaraunt. I suddenly tripped over something. I felt so embarrassed, after this, I would get looks of pure humiliation. That was until, I fell into somebody. We both landed on the ground, I was on top of him. I looked up to see a guy below me, only he wasnt just some guy. He was georgeous, He had white hair and pale skin. He had beautiful striking blue eyes, and my hands were clutching his dark blue t-shirt. Gosh... He's hot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Jack POV:

I had just moved to Corona from Burgess last week. I was still really shy here, I knew nobody and nobody knew me. I was walking down the street when I noticed a girl with really pretty dark red hair in a blue bow and black and blue dress, barefoot in the grass. I got a little closer to realize she was reading. "Hi." I said slowly approaching her. She looked up and smiled, "Hi! Hey are you new here? I've never seen you before" She said looking at me. I nodded, "Actually, I moved here last week" I replied. "Ah" she said, "Im Ariel, Ariel Triton" she said holding out her hand. I took it, "Im Jack, Jack Frost" I mimicked her. She giggled, "Is your hair color natural? It's actually quite nice" She said smiling. "Oh my hair color? Oh! Uh...yeah. It's natural" I said. "Is yours natural?" I asked, she laughed "Yes it is acutally..." I smiled. Finally I got to talk to someone after a week of staying inside. I sat down next to her and I realized we would be going to the same school next year, plus we would be in the same grade! Not that i liked her... It's just that I finally have someone to socialize with. We talked until her father called her inside. "Good bye Jack!" She exclaimed. "Bye!" I replied and ran to my house down the street.

The next day I noticed two girls I had never seen before. Our neighbors, Thomas and Primrose and their daughter Rapunzel brought home two new girls. I looked out my window in curiosity. The older one, which looked about my age, had beautiful platinum hair. She wore jeans and a blue shirt. The other one had strawberry blonde hair and was giggling with Rapunzel. I was confused, then the older one turned her face where I could see it. Oh my gosh... she was beautiful. She had pale skin, beautiful blue eyes and slightly red lips. I thought she was quite beautiful. Wait, QUITE?! She was gorgeous! I wanted to get to know her, her name, her age, where she would be going to school, and what grade she was in. It sounded creepy but she was so beautiful! I stared at her until she disappeared into Rapunzel's house. "I'm never going to be able to talk to her" I sighed. I went to sleep that night thinking about this girl.

The next morning, I knew I had to go out. I was so bored stuck inside my room. I decided to go to the mall since it was the perfect place to meet people my age. I went downstairs to find my dad in the kitchen. "Dad? Can you take me to the mall?" I asked. He turned to face me, "Sure son" He replied. I got the car keys and stepped outside and waited for my dad. I got their in about 10 minutes. I told my dad I would call him when I wanted to be picked up. I walked into the mall and noticed I was getting stares. I kept walking, but the stares continued. Then I realized, They weren't staring at ME. I moved out of the way and, yup, the stares were going to the people behind me. I kept walking straight and I noticed that one of the people they were staring at was Ariel. Ariel! She was here! I went to go say hi, when she got up. My eyes followed her but I kept walking something bumped into me and I went down.

I opened my eyes to see familiar platinum hair. Oh no. She looked up and stared at me fro a good 5 seconds. She looked beautiful. "Elsa!" Ariel called running to us. "Elsa" got up, "Oh uh sorry" I said. I got up and offered her a hand. She smiled and took it. Her hand was so soft, "Thank you, oh and dont worry it wasnt your fault" She replied as she put a piece of stray hair behind her ears. "Jack, what are you doing?" Ariel asked. "Oh, I got bored. Then I saw that you were here so I went to go talk to you..." I replied shyly. Elsa and Ariel giggled.I just blushed, "Elsaaaaaaa! Are you okay?" The strawberry blonde girl from yesterday asked. "Yes Anna" Elsa replied. "Jack, why dont I introduce to my friends?" Ariel asked. I nodded and they led me to a table. I sat down, Ariel next to me and Elsa across from me. "Ok Jack well the girl that fell on you is Elsa" Ariel said. "Hi Im Elsa..." She said "Jack..." I replied. "Ok and that's Anna, Elsa's sister" Ariel explained. "Hello" Anna said. "Lastly, that's Merida." Ariel said, "Hello lad." Merida said. "Jack just moved here a week ago." Ariel exclaimed. "Jack Im pleased to say that not only will I be your classmate, but Elsa will be in our grade as well!" She said excitedly. Elsa was going to be in my grade?

* * *

**Im soooooo Sorry it's so short! But to make it up to you I will post another chapter later today! :D Thanks for all the reviews and nice comments, I will try my best to make the chapters longer. The next chapter is longer than any of my chapters (Im improving... XD) Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Elsa POV:

I just found out Jack, the hottie, was going to be my classmate! Awesome! When I got up Ariel got up as well and approached me.

"Im going to go shopping with the girls, I think Jack likes you." She whispered.

I gasped at this, but inside it made me feel nice.

"Im going to leave you two alone, dont be so nervous" She whispered once more. I nodded and sat down.

Everyone got up except Jack and the girls gave me looks and thumbs up. I giggled, I then noticed he was staring at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked

"No, you're just so beautiful...WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT?!" He said.

I laughed and nodded. He blushed, he looked so cute when he blushed.

"So you just moved here?" I asked him, he nodded and smiled.

"I noticed you moved here yesterday.." Jack said. She gasped, he noticed.

"Well, where do you live to be able to notice?" I asked casually.

"I actually lived right next door" He said smiling. Those super white teeth... so beautiful.

"Awesome, we get to see each other" I said. The thought made me blush.

1 hour later

"Jack, you know me and my friends are going to the pool later. Wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure, but I dont have a swimsuit." He confessed.

"Neither do I but im gonna go buy one. Maybe you can help me pick one out?" I said, then I blushed.

I just invited Jack to help me pick out a swimsuit.

He laughed, "Sure come on let's go." he said as he stood up.

We walked around the mall until I found a sale on swimsuits.

"I know i'm cheap..." I joked. "It's alright I am too... Besides I dont have too much money" He said shrugging.

I smiled and we both walked in. We looked for his swimsuit first and I was dying to see him wearing one. It sounds very perverted of me but he was just so cute!

I approached this dark blue one, "Like it?" I asked.

"I do" He responded, I smiled and he smiled back.

He picked it up and went to a fitting room. I blushed, was he going to try it on for me? He went inside and came back a few minutes later in the swim suit but with his shirt on.

I felt so relieved, "Looking good" I joked. He spun around and did a few poses. I laughed at his joking matter. He then changed back into his jeans,

"Your turn" he said.

I turned and headed for the women swimsuit section. I looked for a cute blue or black one.

"Hey, I think I found one you might like!" he hollered.

I ran towards him, he pointed to a light blue polka dotted bikini with ruffles.

"It's so cute!" I shrieked.

I tried to reach it but I was too short. Jack then got on his tippy toes and picked it up.

"Here ya go" he said, I smiled and took it from him.

I went to the fitting room and tried it on. I shrieked in excitement.

"Are you gonna let me see?" he asked.

I blushed, "You can see it at the pool!".

I heard him laugh and I quickly changed into my regular clothes. I got out and Jack and I went to go pay for our swimsuits. The total came out to $23.91, I tired to pull out my money, but before I knew it Jack had already paid.

"Thank you sir, come back soon!" The cashier said.

As we left I looked at him, "Why did you pay?" I asked. "I wanted to..." Jack replied. I smiled.

On our way out, Jack and I bumped into the girls.

"We're going to the pool now... are you going to join us?" Anna said eyeing Jack and I.

Jack and I nodded and we all walked the couple streets to the pool. When we arrived we all went to the fitting rooms and got changed into our swimsuits. Anna and I shared one, and Punzie, Merida, and Ariel had seperates. There was only 4 fitting rooms for the women. Anna had a Hot pink one peice, Punzie had a purple bikini, Merida had a tan one peice, and Ariel had a bikini with a dark blue bottom and white and dark blue striped top. We got out to find Jack waiting for us in his swimsuit and white under shirt. We all walked to the pool, Anna ran and jumped in the pool.

"HAPPY SUMMER!" Merida and Punzie screamed as they jumped in the pool.

Elsa put her hair in a pony tail, "So Jack, you ready to go?" I asked.

"No not really." He said.

"What?" I asked. Then he smiled and pushed me in the pool.

Jack POV:

I laughed at the sight of Elsa looking at me with her angry look in the pool.

"You're gonna get it FROST!" She screeched and got out of the pool.

I ran and watched her try to catch up to me, then suddenly Ariel Tripped me and as soon as Elsa caught up she pushed me into the pool. I smiled but then I remembered, I cant swim.

Elsa POV:

I saw that Ariel tripped Jack so he lost his balance, I then laughed and pushed him into the pool. We laughed and laughed.

"Victory! We pushed him into the deep end!" I screamed in happiness.

"Jack?" Ariel asked. "He hasnt come up!" I screamed.

Oh my, oh my, oh my! I jumped in and saw him at the bottom of the pool. I came up for air,

"I cant carry him, someone help me!" I screamed.

Ariel joined me and we dived to the bottom of the pool, we pulled Jack to the top. We got him out of the pool, a huge crowd gathered around us. Tears formed in my eyes. Oh my gosh what have I done?

"JACK!" I screamed, Ariel tried and comforting me but to no avail.

"You have to get back, let me help!" The life guard said.

Anna pulled me back and I cried into her shoulder. He drowned becuase of me, all of this becuase of my little prank. Ariel felt guilt too, she started to slowly sob as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you lovely readers! I'm so glad you are all enjoying my fan fic, I'm trying my best to follow ALL of yo' awesome tips :) Review, Follow, and Favorite please! Love you!**

Chapter 5:

Jack POV-

I opened my eyes and looked around the room, strangely this was my bedroom. I sat up and checked my phone.

"Are you ok? -Ariel"

I smiled at my phone, even though this message was sent yesterday I answered anyway.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I just woke up, I'm glad you cared though -Jack"

I put my phone down and got up. I went downstairs and found my dad on the couch watching football.

"Dad?" I called, he turned his head towards me and smiled. He got up slowly and walked to me. He hugged me and broke away a few seconds after.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I've been kind of lonely here by myself." My dad mumbled. I laughed, I was glad he cared so much about me. I sat down on the couch to watch football next to him.

"Jack, since some of your friends saved you, how about we invite them over to dinner?" My dad asked casually.

"Sure... But they're all girls" I said as I looked down.

My dad's face lit up, "Girls? Is one of them the girl you were staring at through the window a couple of days ago?" my Dad asked joking playfully. I blushed and looked down.

"Well then, now I have even more of a reason to invite them since one of them is the girl my son has an eye on!" He said patting me on the back. I got up, embarrassed, an ran to my room. I sat on the bed and looked out my window. I could see Elsa, Anna, and Punzie outside. Elsa was wearing a white tank top and mini shorts. Her hair was in a pony tail, so that was different. I noticed they were all playing with water balloons, I wish I could join them. Suddenly Punzie stops her and points at my window, Elsa turned around, smiled and waved. I waved back, when she turned around I went downstairs to find my dad talking on the phone.

He turned around "Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Ariel, and Merida and their families will be here at seven." he said putting his phone down. I nodded and went back upstairs to go get dressed, I mean it was just 4:30... but I wanted to look my best. I bet Elsa would look beautiful, so that's why I wanted to get dressed nicely as well. I went to my closet and picked out a white dress shirt and some dark blue jeans. I put the clothes on my bed and went to my bathroom. I wanted to take a shower since I had been asleep for almost a full day and I had showered 1 day before that. I was so glad, I was going to see Elsa again.

Elsa POV-

I stayed in my room every since the incident with Jack happened. I felt that it was my fault, I wanted so bad to just walk to his house and check on him, but i didn't. I thought he would hate me, I thought his father would hate me. I mean, I caused him to drown! I lied down and closed my eyes. I heard a knock on the door, but it wasn't any regular knock, it was Anna's knock.

_Elsa?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

"There's no snow, it's the middle of summer!" I screamed.

_Do you wanna play with water balloons?_

I smiled at this but I just felt so guilty I didn't even want to just touch the hallway.

"Go away Anna!" I screamed

"Oh no, you might have said that to me when we were little but this time it isn't working sister!" She screamed back.

I giggled, I was lucky to have her as a sister. I got up from my bed and opened the door.

"Elsa!" She squealed as she hugged me.

When we broke away, she took a good look at me and made a face of disgust.

"Elsa, you look horrible. I mean that in the nicest way, but yeah..." She said looking at me.

I laughed a little bit, she quickly pushed me into the room.

"Anna?" I asked confused at her sudden movements.

"You are going outside!" She said as she pulled out a tank top and shorts.

I grumbled, she pushed me into the shower.

"Im not going to leave until you finish..." She said looking at me straight in the eye.

I just followed her orders and took a shower. After the shower, I did feel somewhat refreshed but I still had that sense of guilt on my face. Anna waited for me to get dressed and pushed me out of the bathroom onto my small vanity table. She sat me down and pulled out my blow dryer. She thouroughly blow dryed my hair and put it into a ponytail. Then she put on just a dab of lip gloss and pushed me out of my room.

"Elsa has been retrieved and rescued!" She screamed as she pushed me downstairs.

Everyone downstairs clapped and cheered, as soon as I reached downstairs everyone pulled me into a huge hug.

"Punzie, come on, we're taking her outside." She said pushing me out the door.

Punzie followed and brought a pack of water balloons, Anna got the hose and filled about 30 balloons with water. They put them all in a bucket, I took 2 while Anna and Punzie took 4.

"2? HA! I will crush you!" joked Anna.

I smiled and threw one at her, the force caused her to fall back and drop her water balloons on herself.

"Ha!" I said laughing.

Punzie threw one at me and I began to run around laughing. I threw one at Punzie and she laughed and threw another at me. When Anna was about to get up, I went and got more water balloons. Punzie threw one at Anna, this caused her to fall on her butt again. We all laughed. Anna got up and picked up the bucket. She calmly put the water balloons on the ground and filled the bucket with water.

"What are you-?" began Punzie but got interrupted by Anna dumping water on her.

I gasped and Anna came after me. I tripped over a rock and she took the opportunity to drop the rest of the water on me. We all fell to the ground laughing. Punzie tapped on my shoulder and pointed to Jack's window. He was there, watching us. I smiled and waved at him, I expected him to shut the curtains in anger but instead he smiled and waved back. I turned around and let out a sigh of relief. He didnt hate me thankfully. Suddenly, Aunt Primrose came outside.

"Girls, go take a shower and get dressed. We're going to the Frosts for dinner." Aunt Primrose said calmly.

We all got up and marched inside. I went inside and prepared to take a shower again. I came out of the shower 20 minutes later and went to my closet. I picked out a navy blue dress and black heels. I sat down on my vanity table and blow dried my hair. I decided to put my hair in a side braid. I put on a little bit of white eye shadow and mascara. I also put on my cranberry lipstick. I got up and walked downstairs, My Aunt and Uncle were waiting for us. Suddenly Anna came running downstairs and sat down on the couch. She was wearing a green dress and tan heels. Punzie came downstairs wearing a purple skirt and black shirt. Her hair was in a braid again. We all walked across our yard and My Uncle knocked on the door. A man with brown hair answered. _Was this Jack's father? _I walked in and the man gestured us to sit down. We all sat down and looked around the home. It wasn't huge but it was nice.

"Jack! Our guests are here!" his father yelled.

Jack come downstairs and looked at me. He sat down across from me and smiled, I smiled back. Suddenly I heard another knock. opened the door and I saw Ariel. Ariel and her father stepped inside Jack's house and sat down with us on the table. Suddenly Merida, Mr. DonBroch and Mrs. DonBroch walked in. I guess everyone was here now.

_1 hour later_

Dinner went by fast, everything was delicious. After we were done eating, asked Jack to take us upstairs. When we arrived upstairs Jack took us to his room.

"Thank you" he said looking at all of us.

We all smiled, just then Ariel pushed me forward.

"You know if she hadn't noticed how long you were gone and dived to save you. You would have drowned." Ariel said pointing at me.

I smiled, Jack also smiled and he hugged me. I hugged him back, his hugs felt wonderful. They felt so right.

"All right, all right break it up lovebirds would ya?" Merida said.

Jack and I blushed, this made everyone laugh. After that we spent the rest of the day talking and watching T.V

"Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa! We have to go!" Aunt Primrose said.

"Merida and Ariel your parents are waiting for you outside!" yelled.

Merida, Ariel, Anna, and Punzie got up and left. Just when I was about to leave Jack caught my hand and pulled me into and embrace again.

When we broke away I smiled.

"Good bye Elsa." He said

"Bye Jack" I said still smiling.

After I went home and got to my room, I went to bed smiling like an idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

_1 month later_

Elsa POV:

I woke up to the sound of Anna screaming. Alarmed I ran to her room, but found her screaming in excitement.

"Elsa! You know what I just noticed?!" She said excitedly

"What?" I yawned

"Tomorrow is my first day in a real actual highschool! Not some dumb home schooling program or snobby private school!" She said jumping on her bed.

I smiled, I have never seen my sister this excited about school. I yawned and went back to my room. I got my phone and saw Jack and I's text messages last night. I smiled, gosh he was such an awesome friend. I wish we could be more but he hasn't really talked about that much. Suddenly my phone buzzed, it was Jack.

"School's tomorrow! Wonder who else we're going to meet... -J"

"I know right, Im actually really nervous. -E"

"Dont worry Elsa, you have Ariel and Me in your classes. You have nothing to be nervous about. -J"

Maybe Jack was right. No, he was right. I had them as friends an I had my family too.

_The next day_

I woke up to the sound of Anna screaming in my ear.

"ELSAAAA! WAKE UP!" She screamed

I grumbled and got up.

I went to the bathroom and took a long shower. When I got out my clock read 6:30 am. I was glad I had lots of time to get ready. School started at 8:30 am. I went to my closet and pulled out my favorite pair or jeans and my light blue convers. I pulled out a white t-shirt and put a dark blue vest over it. I sat down on my vanity and blow dryed my hair. I then let my hair dry a bit more. I went to Anna's room and knocked, she answered and smiled at me.

"Arent you going to do anything with your hair?" She asked me.

"HAHA! Very funny... At least my hair doesn't look like a lion mane in the morning!" I said

"Shut up" She muttered and shut the door.

I went to my room and curled my hair, I added a black headband for a nice touch.

I ran downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table and ate a bowl of cereal. Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled

I opened the door to find Ariel there.

"Good morning Ariel, are you leaving already?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, since we're walking it will take longer." Ariel responded.

I nodded and ran upstairs.

"Anna! Ariel and I are leaving make sure you and Punzie safely walk to school!" I yelled into the hallway.

"GOT IT!" they both yelled in unison.

I ran downstairs and closed the door behind me.

"Are we going to go get Jack?" I asked

She smirked and did little kissy faces. I punched her in the arm,

"Shut up" I said blushing

She laughed and we walked to Jack's house. When we arrived Ariel knocked on the door.

"Hello ! We were wondering if Jack was ready to walk to school with us.." Ariel said.

Jack's Father smiled, "JACK! YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND AND YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" He screamed.

"I-Im not his girlfriend!" I said

and Ariel laughed, suddenly Jack walked out the door and his father winked at him.

"Well dad, we're leaving..." he said

"Alright, but no kissing, got it?" he said to Jack.

"What the heck dad?! Elsa and I are just friends!" he said to his father.

His dad laughed and closed the door.

We walked to school Jack sandwhiched in between Ariel and I.

"So what's you're first period guys?" Ariel asked.

"English" Jack and I said in unison

"Second?" Ariel asked

"Algebra" we said in unison again.

"Third?" Ariel asked getting suspicious.

"Biology" we did it again!

"Okay show each other your schedules!" Ariel ordered

Jack and I had the exact same schedule!

"Woah, looks like fate totally ships JackxElsa" Ariel said

Jack and I blushed.

"Or maybe Jack hacked the school system so he could see his beloved Elsa everyday all day!" Ariel joked.

I blushed even more, Jack playfully punched Ariel in the arm.

"Ouch!" she screamed

"Quit it" Jack said dead serious.

"Okay, I was just joking, jeez guys." Ariel responded with a laugh.

Jack POV-

Ariel was getting on my nerves. It was just a coincidence that's all. So what if I really liked Elsa, she probably didnt feel the same way. While we were walking to school, we bumped into Eric, Ariel's boyfriend.

"Hey Ariel" he said to Ariel

"Hi Eric!" she replied kissing him.

When they broke away Eric looked at us.

"Hey Jack, Elsa. I see you're finally a couple" he said

"WHAT?!" Elsa and I said at the same time

"Who the hell told you that?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Nobody, I was just joking. But I think it's about time you make a move Jack." Eric said looking at Elsa.

"I think we should be the ones to chose what we do in our lives, dont you Jack?" Elsa said looking at a giggling Ariel.

"Y-yeah!" Jack said.

"Well okay then, we wont intervene in your love life" Ariel said as they kept walking.

Did Elsa and I have a chance? I wondered if she felt the same way I did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooooooh Hello lovely readers! In this chapter the villian is introduced to the story! (Well one of the villians anyway) Anyway Thanks for reading and please review to help me improve! :D**

Chapter 7-

Elsa POV:

Jack and I walked ahead of Eric and Ariel, since they were too busy talking and making out every 5 seconds. When we arrived at the school, I took a deep breath and walked into the building. When we walked in we saw huge crowds of students gathered everywhere. Jack and I made our ways down the halls to our lockers. Oddly enough, Jack and I's lockers were in the same hall! Exactly across from each other! Maybe fate does want us to be together as much as possible. When we put our stuff in our lockers everyone rushed to home room. Jack and I walked together to home room and sat down next to each other. I got tons of jelous looks, I guess it was becuase Jack was holding my hand.

"Is he your boy friend?" someone scowled.

"N-no he's my best friend" I replied.

"Oh then he's available!" she shrieked in excitement

I felt a spark of jelousy in me, what if Jack got a girlfriend here? The girl approached Jack and twirled her dark brown hair in her fingers.

"Hey..." she said

"H-hi..." Jack replied gripping my hand tighter.

"How about you leave your little friend and go sit with me?" the girl asked.

"No thank you...ummm?" he replied.

"Oh yeah, my name's Vanessa..." She said looking at the ceiling.

"J-Jack..." he said looking at the ground.

Vanessa went back to her seat and started talking about how hot Jack was, and how he was in love with her, and how he was only holding my hand because he felt bad for me. I wanted to get up and slap them. After home room ended I went to my locker, then i heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Yuck! What is that smell?!" Vanessa asked.

"What smell? I dont smell anything!" one of her friends said

"You know the smell that's coming from her!" Vanessa said as she pointed at me.

"Oh yeah! Herrrrr smelll!" her friend said.

I turned around and faced her.

"What do you want Vanessa?" I asked

"You know, he doesnt like you..." she said looking at her nails.

"Yeah...ok..." I said trying to walk away.

"Listen honey, I'm doing you a favor. Leave him alone before he hurts you." Vanessa said looking me in the eye.

"Jack wouldn't do that to me..." I said looking over to see Jack picking up his stuff.

"Why do you bother? Why would a hot guy like him think of even having a relationship with someone like you?" she said giving me a dead stare. I saw them walking away, as soon as they were gone I approached Jack.

"Hey Jack, Im skipping lunch and going to the library..." I said looking at the ground.

"Sure, I'll go with you." he said

"Ok then..." I said walking beside him.

When we arrived at the library I went to the fantasy part of the library and picked up a few books. I sat down on the couch and read them. Jack sitting next to me, he was reading a sports magazine. Suddenly, I could see Vanessa peeking her head through the door and mouthing the words "stay away".. but I ignored her. I leaned against Jack and continued reading.

"Jack..." I whispered

"Hmm?" He mumbled

"Im going to the bathroom" I said getting up and sitting my book on the table.

Jack POV:

I nodded when Elsa got up and went to the bathroom in the science hall. It was a long walk but I will stay here.

"OH Jacky!" Vanessa hollered across the room.

"Oh h-hi" I said waving

"Aww did Elsie leave you?" She said pouting.

"It's Elsa, and no, she went to the bathroom" I said putting down my magazine.

"What do you see in her?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed

"Why do you like her but not someone like me?" She asked posing

"Becuase, Elsa isnt fake. Elsa is all real, and she is wonderful" I said smiling

"Then why havent you said anything?" she asked.

I shrugged _Why hadn't i said anything? _I thought.

"Maybe Elsa doesnt like me..." I said looking at the ground

"Jack, you're hot, why would she not like you? BUT STILL! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU SEE IN HER?!" She hollered

"She's nice and beautiful! Unlike you!" I screamed

She looked at me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh Jack, you may not like me yet, but you will..." She said walking away.

Elsa POV:

I was walking to the library when I saw Vanessa running towards me. She grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against the lockers.

"Stay away from him!" She screamed in my face

"N-no! H-h-he doesn't like you!" I said trying to pry her hands off me

"YES HE DOES! YOU'RE JUST BRAIN WASHING HIM!" She screamed, her grip getting tighter around my neck.

"S-stop!" I screamed running out of air

I was about to black out when I saw familiar white hair pull Vanessa away from me.

Jack POV:

I noticed after Vanessa left that Elsa was taking long... I walked out of the library and looked for her down the science hall. Suddenly I heard Vanessa's screaming followed by a familiar voice almost in tears. _Elsa..._

I ran down the science hall and found Vanessa choking Elsa against the lockers. I pulled her away and pushed her.

"What the hell?!" I screamed at her

"Tell her to stay away from you!" She screamed at me

"Why would I do that?!" I asked

"BECUASE YOU'RE GONNA BE MY BOYFRIEND ONE WAY OR THE OTHER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I ran to the unconsious Elsa and picked her up in my arms.

"Just leave me alone, I dont like you!" I screamed

"NOT YET! BUT AS SOON AS ELSA IS OUT OF THE WAY, YOU WILL BE MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed.

Suddenly a teacher burst in the hall.

"What's going on?!" he said to us.

"Vanessa just choked out Elsa just becuase I wouldn't be her boyfriend!" I screamed

"Young lady, you're going to the principal's office..." He said pulling Vanessa's hand.

"And you,son, get the other young lady to the nurse's office." He said pointing at Elsa.

I carried her all the way to the other end of the building and went to the nurse's office.

"What happened?" the nurse asked

"She got choked by some phsychotic student..." I said

"Well then, thank you for bringing her. I think it's time for you to get to class..." She said and pointed out the door. I nodded and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**OMG I'm so Happy! Love will Thaw has 20 reviews 16 followers and 15 favorites! Thank you so much! A big thanks to SunnySummer77, and My-Real-Evil-Twin (Btw bigger thanks to Marie, but thanks Catherine!) You guys have been with me since the very beggining so thank you! Anyway something awesome happens in this chapter, more like, AWESOME! Enjoy! :D**

Elsa POV-

I woke up to the sound of Anna calling my name.

"Elsa? Elsa?" she called

My eyes fluttered open and saw her looking straight at my face with Punzie next to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine..." I said sitting up from my bed.

"Are you sure?" Punzie asked sitting down.

"Yeah, but what happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, some phsycotic chick choked you and Jack took you to the nurse" Anna said

"Then after school we walked home and realized no one was downstairs. So we went upstairs and we found my parents up here with you." Punzie explained.

"Oh ok..." I said

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"Only about 3 hours..." Anna said standing up

"Oh..." I said looking at my phone

"Anyways, the most wonderful thing happened today!" Anna said jumping

"What?" I asked picking up my phone.

"Oh well-" Anna began

I tuned her out of my ears and just payed attention to my phone, but I nodded every once in a while. I notcied I had 2 new messages.

"Are you okay? -J"

"Are you awake? -J"

I smiled.

"Oh yeah I just woke up... -E" I replied

"So, yeah, he's my boyfriend..." Anna said finishing

My eyes turned huge and I got up alarmed.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Boyfriend?!" I said looking into her eyes.

"Ugh, you weren't listening right?" she said

"No sorry, I was just talking to Jack..." I said

Anna and Punzie shot each other a look and started making kissy faces

"Shut up..." I muttered

"Oh well Anna has a boyfriend... his name is Hans..." Punzie said playing with a ball.

"Do I know him?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not..." she said looking at the ground

"Anna how do you have a boyfriend on your first day of school?" I asked looking at her

"It's true love!" She said pulling violently on a slinky.

"What do you know about true love?!" I asked standing up and facing her.

"More than you do!" Anna screamed

"What the hell do you mean?!" I exclaimed staring into her green eyes

"You've known Jack longer than we have and you still aren't together! It's clear you both like each other!" She exclaimed

My expression softened and I looked at the ground for a while.

"Anna, Jack probably doesn't like me and he probably never will..." I said still looking at the ground.

"Oh yeah he does!" Anna exclaimed

"Ok so what do you want me to do?" I asked placing a hand on my hip

"Elsa just please let me experience this!" Anna said

"Fine, but I still think this was a bad idea." I said looking at her.

"No it isnt! Byeeee!" She laughed taking Punzie by the arm and running out of my room.

I smiled and layed down on my bed again. Did Jack like me? I know I really did like him... Vanessa also really liked him. She warned me to stay away, but no way was I going to let her take him away from me.

Jack POV:

I was really worried about Elsa after school. I bet she had a horrible first day of school. I mean, she got choked by some girl becuase of me. I was not looking forward to tomorrow. Maybe I should go and visit her. I got up and went downstairs.

"Where are you going?" asked my dad.

"Elsa's house..." I said opening the door.

"Oooooh Okay then..." he said

I closed the door and ran next door. I immediately knocked on the door and Anna answered. **(I used door so many times in this sentence XD) **

"May I help you?" she asked

"Where's Elsa?" I asked

"Oh..." She said

She stepped out and closed the door.

"So, you gonna ask her?" she asked smiling

"Ask her what?" I asked confused

"If she'll be you're girlfriend! DUH!" she exclaimed jumping a little bit.

"Wait what?" I asked stepping back a little bit.

"It's obvious you like her..." she said folding her arms across her chest

"It is?" I asked blushing

"Dont worry she likes you too" She said patting my shoulder.

"Really?" I said smiling

"Really, so please go in there and ask her! It'll make her happy!" Anna said opening the door.

She shoved me inside the house and up the stairs.

"ELSAAAA YOU'RE BEST FRIEND IS HERE" Anna screamed

Anna opened the door and barged in.

"Elsa, Jack has something to tell you! I'll leave you two alone!" She exclaimed as she shut the door.

"OH, uh, hi Elsa..." I mumbled

"Hi..." she replied setting her book down.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked

"OH ummmmm, um, I-I just wanted to check on you..." I replied shyly.

"Oh well thanks, and I'm fine." she replied sitting up.

"Oh okay then..." I replied looking at the ground.

"What happened to Vanessa?" she asked

"Oh, well she just got after school detention everyday for the rest of the month..." I replied running a hand through my hair.

"Oh... ok then" she replied looking down.

"Something's bothering you..." I said looking at her

"It's just that, Vanessa said that if I didnt stay away from you, I would pay..." She said

I gasped, _She said that? What the heck is her problem? _

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I will make sure to protect you tomorrow... I promise" I said sitting on her bed

"Okay" She said leaning into a hug.

We hugged each other for a good 5 minutes. I would not let Vanessa mess up our relationship. No way, Elsa was very important to me. I dont know what I would do if something happened to her.

When we broke away we heard giggling coming from the door.

"You know it's really quiet in there... I wonder what they're doing..." Punzie whispered.

"I've got an idea" I whispered

She nodded trying to keep in her laughter.

"OH ELSA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I said loudly

"Oh my I LOVE YOU TOO JACK!" she said playing along

"I love you so much I could do this!" I hollered

"OH JACK! NOT MY PANTS! NO!" she yelled picking up her book

"OH Elsa!" I hollered picking up my phone

"Oh Jack!" She hollered while she continued reading.

Suddenly the door burst open and Anna ran in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK- oh..." Anna exclaimed

"You guys should learn to mind your own bussiness" Elsa said putting down her book

"Oh, Thank God you kept your clothes on, I thought you and Jack were-" Punzie began

"No." Elsq and I said.

"So, Jack, did you ask her?" Anna asked

"Ask me what?" Elsa looked confused

"Nothing, nevermind" Punzie said.

Elsa gave them a suspicious look and I mouthed the words "No" Anna rose and eyebrow at me and frowned.

"Well Punzie and I will leave..." Anna said walking out and closing the door.

"What did they want you to ask me?" Elsa asked putting down her book. I looked at her and smiled.

"Anna thinks you and me would make a good couple, so she said I should ask you to be my girl friend today" I said

"Jack, do you actually like me?" Elsa asked suprised

"Uh...yeah, but I know you don't..." I replied looking down

"J-Jack, Anna has been bothering me about not making a move with you!" She said taking my hand in hers.

"But do you feel the same way?" I asked looking at her.

"Jack I've been feeling that way ever since I met you!"

"Really?" I exclaimed smiling

"Y-Yeah!" She exclaimed smiling too.

I suddenly got really excited and did the only sane thing on my mind right now. I leaned in and cupped her face in my hands. I slowly leaned in and kissed her.

She resented at first, but then she melted into the kiss as well. Her lips were really soft. I wish we could stay like this forever but I knew we would eventually need to go for air. When we broke away we smiled at each other.

"So... um... do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked her

She nodded and smiled, then she hugged me. I kissed her hair and joined in the hug too. Suddenly Anna and Punzie barged in the room.

"YAY! THEY'RE FINALLY A COUPLE! PUNZIE YOU OWE ME 5 BUCKS!" Anna exclaimed running around

"What?" Elsa asked

"I bet Anna 5 bucks that Jack wouldn't have the balls to ask you to be his girlfriend..." Punzie said running a hand through her hair. Elsa and I laughed. I actually had a real girlfriend now! I was so happy.

"Well Punzie, how about we bet 5 dollars you won't ask Eugene to be your boyfriend" I said patting Elsa on the head.

"Deal" she said standing up.

"So we all will have boyfriends now!" Anna exclaimed excitedly

"I guess so..." Elsa said leaning in and giving me a small kiss.

"I was right, this was the cutest couple I would ever see" Anna said crossing her arms.

"Ha..." Punzie said walking out of the room.

"Well i'm leaving you two love birds alone..." Anna said

"So I guess we're alone?" asked Elsa

"Yup" I said slowly leaning in.

We kissed again and when we broke away I got up.

"See you tomorrow Elsa" I said smiling

"Bye Jack..." she replied

I ran home and lay in bed. I have never been more happy in my entire life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers! Im so glad you guys are enjoying this Fanfic (I honestly thought no one would like it) But yet here I am writing for all my awesome followers! I love you all and please please keep being so awesome ;)**

Chapter 9:

Elsa Pov-

I woke up in the morning super excited. I really had a real actual boyfriend! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad Anna convinced Jack to make the first move! I got up from bed and literally ran around the house. I ran to Punzie's room,

"PUNZIE! Wake up! We have to leave early so I can spend more time with Jack!" I screamed, violently knocking on her door

She suddenly opened the door grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"ELSA IT'S 4:30 IN THE MORNING JUST GO BACK TO SLEEP FOR TWO MORE HOURS. PLUS, YOU SEE JACK ALL DAY AT SCHOOL!" She said still shaking me.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm so happy." I said still jumping

Punzie gave a loud "UGH" and shut the door in my face. I jumped around and went back to my room. I didn't know what to do. It was still dark and I wasnt sleepy. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I took a long 30-40 minute shower. I wanted to get super nice and pretty just for the fact that I have someone to look pretty for. After my shower I went to my closet and picked out my black and white long sleeved shirt. I slipped on a pair of black jeans and my white convers. I also braided my hair and put it to the side, then I added a black beanie. Then I went to my vanity and put on really light make up. When I was done I looked out my window and saw Jack walking around his room through the curtain. I went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. When I was done eating I went and sat on the couch. I picked up my phone and it read 6:00 am. I ran upstairs and knocked on Anna's door.

"Anna, are you awake?" I asked.

When she answered the door, I hardly recognized her. She was wearing a Black mini skirt, a white tank top with a black jacket over it, and white heels. She also had her down and straightened.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?" I joked

"Haha, very funny" she said sarcastically

"Anna what the heck are you wearing?" I asked pointing to her.

"Oh, Hans said this is how he likes me to dress." She said looking at her nails.

"Oh my Gosh Anna..." I said

"I know what I'm doing, and if Hans likes it, I like it too." Anna replied stepping out of her room.

I sighed deeply and went to Punzie's room. When I knocked she Immediately opened.

"Come one Anna! We gotta leave now if we're going to catch Eugene!" Punzie said running out of her room.

I was so bored and I felt left out. I wanted to go to Jack's house so bad.

"ANNA, PUNZIE! I'm gonna go now!" I yelled walking out the door.

I went outside and walked to Jack's house. Once I knocked Jack immediately answered,

"Oh hey Elsa! Are you really leaving now?" He asked

"Oh no, I just came back because I was bored" I said looking at the ground.

"Oh ok, come on in" he said leading me inside.

We sat down on the couch, and just sat down.

"Is Ariel walking with us?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, I dont know, I'll text her" I said picking up my phone

"Are you going to walk with us? -E"

"Oh yeah! Can Eric come with us? -A"

"Sure, Jack and I have some news for you... -E"

"Ooooh! I have a few ideas... -A"

"By the way come to Jack's house and we will walk to school -E"

Jack suddenly got up and gave me his hand.

"Come on, we'll walk to Ariel's house and wait for her." He said

I took his hand and nodded. We made our way outside and down the street to Ariel's house. We saw Ariel getting out of her house and walking towards us.

"So, are you a couple now?" Ariel said doing jazz hands.

"Yup" Jack said kissing my cheek.

"Awwww" Ariel squealed

"Well let's get going.." I said holding Jack's hand

When we arrived to shcool I immediately saw Vanessa approaching Jack.

Jack POV-

When Elsa and I arrived at school I already saw Vanessa hot on my trail.

"Hey Jack... I'm sorry about what happened yesterday..." She said putting her hand on my shoulder. I immediately removed her hand.

"Listen Vanessa, you really have to leave me alone..." I said

"Why? It's not like you have a girlfriend" Vanessa replied laughing

"Actually, I do..." I said looking at Elsa.

"Your girlfriend is Elsa?" Vanessa asked keeping in her anger

"Yeah" I said

"Well then, lucky her" She said walking away

Finally! She leaves me alone... After Vanessa left Elsa and I walked to class and were not bothered by Vanessa for the rest of the day.

Elsa POV-

After school, Jack had to stay after class to talk to the teacher so I was getting my stuff alone in an empty hall. After I got my stuff I decided to walk to where Jack was.

"So you're his girlfriend huh?" Vanessa asked

I turned around and faced her.

"What's your problem?" I asked her

"You're my problem, Jack is supposed to be mine." She said looking into my eyes

"You don't control his likes and dislikes" I said looking at her

"Ok so here's the deal, Jack is really important to me. I really don't mind hurting you. I can go to extremes over him..." she said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Listen Elsa, I know some people that wouldn't mind hurting you and your precious little sister. So, if you dont break up with Jack in the next 3 days, I guess I'll call these people." Vanessa said walking away

What did she mean? Was she really gonna hurt me?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

**I'm so freaking sorry this is so short! I just moved and it's been really hard to write XD Love will Thaw has 26 Reviews, 16 Favorites, and 18 followers! Oh my gerd. I cannot believe this, this is so awesome. Thank you very much to all the awesome people that supported me from the very beginning. Love youuuu!  
**

Jack POV:

After school Elsa and I walked outside and waited for Anna. We sat on a bench and waited for Anna.

"Hey Jack is Vanessa not bothering you anymore?" she asked

"No, is she bothering you...?" I asked looking at her

She gripped my hand tighter and gulped. There was long silence,

"No..." she responded

I noticed she was acting a little weird.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Oh nothing, but she is a little angry..." she responded gripping my hand even tighter.

"Like how angry?" I asked

"Murder angry" she said chuckling

"Elsa! I want you to meet someone!" Anna exclaimed running to us pulling a guy with her hand.

Elsa immediately got up and walked towards Anna.

"Elsa, this is my boyfriend, Hans" Anna said pointing to the guy next guy next to her

I got up and went to stand next to her,

"Hans, this is my sister Elsa and her boyfriend Jack" Anna said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hans." Hans said holding a hand out

"I'm Elsa..." Elsa replied shaking his hand.

"And I'm Jack" I said

"Nice to meet you" He replied

"Well Anna, Jack and I are going to walk home now..." Elsa said grabbing my hand

"Ok.. Hans and I are going to go for a walk..." Anna said taking Hans and walking away

"I dont trust him..." Elsa said as we walked away

"I know, he looks suspicious..." I said.

"I dont wan't Anna around him but I need to learn to let her grow up" She said rubbing her arm

"Well don't worry about her, she's 16 years old, I think she can make her own decisions..." I said

"You're right..." she replied

We walked home and I decided to go to Elsa's house for a while since my dad was at work.

"FROST! YOU OWE ME 5 DOLLARS!" Punzie hollered running downstairs

"You really did it?" Elsa asked putting her backpack down

"Duhhhh, now pay up Frost.." Punzie responded

I chuckled and handed her 5 dollars.

"Let's go upstairs.." Elsa said pulling me

"Alright, alright..." I said running behind her

* * *

_"You know, she's brainwashing him."_

_"What does it matter?"_

_"Jack knows he's supposed to be mine..."_

_"How so?"_

_"He was once really important to me... but he doesn't remember.." _

_"What happened?"_

_"I used to live near Jack, but I never really talked to him. My parents told me I was destined to be with someone like him. One day at school, I tried to lure him. He almost was completely lured but my parents moved me. When I saw him I thought maybe I could lure him back, I have unfinished work with him. That's why I need Elsa out of the way...__"_

_"So what are we going to to?"_

_"Well I gave her 3 days..."_

_"Ok.."_

_"So if by Friday Jack is still with her..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Friday, make sure to walk with your girlfriend..."_

_"Yeah... 'girlfriend'..."_

_"If Elsa and Jack are there just walk with them... and say there is a shortcut."_

_"What if they don't believe me?"_

_"Your little girlfriend will, and if she does Elsa will follow, Jack too."_

_"So what will I do?"_

_"Take them to a random alley..."_

_"Ok.."_

_"I will send some guys to help you knock Jack out first..."_

_"What do I do with him?"_

_"Leave him! But knock out Elsa and Anna too..."_

_"Where do I take them?"_

_"Here... and I have some special activities planned for them..."_

**Ooh! What's going to happen next? Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so, I decided to re upload this chapter for all the mistakes I made. I didn't revise this chapter as well as I thought I did. I hopefully fixed everything but if not please feel free to let me know!**

Chapter 11- Friday- **Re Uploaded**

Elsa POV-

I woke up that morning really nervous... I'm still dating Jack and I'm not planning on breaking up with him because of Vanessa. I was wondering if she was really going to hurt Anna and I.

"Elsa?!" I heard a knock on my door.

"What?" I yelled

"Are you ready? Jack is waiting for you!" Anna yelled

"Oh yeah, tell him I'll be right there."

I quickly put on a t-shirt and some jeans. Then I slipped on my convers and put my hair into a side braid. Then I ran out of my room and went to meet him downstairs.

"Hey Jack..." I said closing the door.

"Hey" he said giving me a light kiss.

"Where's Ariel?" I asked

"She isn't going to school today, she's sick I think..." Jack said taking my hand

"Oh okay then let's go..." I said

While we were walking, every slight noise made me turn around. My brain kept me thinking on how Vanessa planned to hurt me. Or maybe she wouldn't? Jack noticed this and chuckled,

"What's up? No one is around except us..."

"That's what she wants me to think" I whispered

"What?" Jack asked

"Oh, nothing!" I said smiling at him.

"Okay then..." He said

When we arrived at school I looked everywhere for Vanessa. Suddenly I saw her but she only looked at me once in a while. When she did look at me was when I was with Jack, but she didn't bother me. Oh, maybe she wasn't going to hurt me. After I got the thought of her hurting me out of my head, the day went by really fast. After school when Jack and I were heading outside I felt my phone buzz.

"Hold on, Hans and I are going to walk with you... -A"

I smiled,

"Hans and Anna are going to walk with us..." I said looking at Jack.

"Ok, let's wait." He said leaning against his locker.

We waited for 5 minutes before I heard Anna running down the hall towards us.

"Let's go" She said approaching me

We all left and I walked next to Jack, he made me feel safe. Suddenly Hans broke our silence,

"Hey I know a shortcut to Anna's house!" he exclaimed.

This was oddly suspicious but Anna followed and so did we. He led us to this Alley way, it was really scary so I grabbed on to Jack's hand. Suddenly, Jack fell to the ground and 3 guys were behind him.

"Hans, do something!" Anna said taking some steps back

Suddenly everything went black and I passed out.

When I woke up Jack was gone and I was tied up against this pole. I turned around to find Anna tied up as well but she was unconsious. What was going on?

"Oh look, she's awake" a familiar voice said.

_Vanessa..._

"Where are we? Where's Jack!?" I exclaimed trying to break free.

"Oh shut up, I'm not telling you where you are but Jack is safe..."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked with pleading eyes

"My question exactly, if you had just stayed away, none of this would have happened and your ass could be at home right now!" she exclaimed

"What are you going to do to us?" I asked looking down

She chuckled, "Things" she replied with a smirk

What the hell did she mean?

"Im giving you one last chance, are you going to leave Jack alone? Yes or no?" she asked grabbing my chin

"N-No.." I said

"Okay then..." she said walking away

* * *

"E-Elsa where are we?" I heard Anna ask

"I don't know but we aren't safe" I responded looking at her

"Where's Hans and Jack?" she asked

"I'm right here" I heard Hans say

"Hans! Help us!" Anna shrieked

"No, I'm part of this as well." Hans said chuckling

"B-but you said you loved me..." Anna said, tears forming in her eyes

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you. They could be here right now next to you..." Hans chuckled

Suddenly Vanessa came into view and kneeled down next to Anna.

"Congratulations honey, it's your turn." Vanessa said untieing Anna

"M-my turn? M-my turn for what?" she asked frantically

"For your fun" Hans said carrying her to a room nearby

I started sobbing, all of this happened because of me! Suddenly I heard screams- Anna's screams.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" I heard Anna scream

"PLEASE HANS!"

"STOP!"

"W-wait... n-n-no please..."

Suddenly I heard a scream of agony. Anna kept screaming in pain, I started sobbing at the thought of what Hans was doing to her in there. The screams of my sister went on for an hour, until Hans came back. He had her in his arms, she was naked and shaking. They sat her down next to me and tied her up again. Dry blood staining her legs. Hans chuckled,

"Your turn Elsa..." he said untieing me

"Wait no..." I said

He picked me up and carried me to the room Anna was in. I saw a bed in the room, the bed was covered in dry blood. He put me down on the bed,

"What did you do to Anna?" I asked

"The same thing i'm about to do to you..." he said

He threw me against the bed and started touching me in places. _Please dont let this happen to me. What did I do to Vanessa and Hans to deserve this?_ When he started taking my clothes off I began to scream.

"NO!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"P-PLEASE!"

_1 hour later_

When he was done he laughed and picked me up again. He took me back to where I was to find Anna crying again. He set me down and tied me up. Anna and I were left alone in the room, naked, shaking, our faces sticky with tears. We had just been raped by the man Anna thought loved her. It was getting late and we were still screaming,

"JACK! AUNT PRIMROSE, UNCLE THOMAS, PUNZIE, ARIEL!" I screamed

"S-someone please help us..." Anna said starting to cry again.

Jack POV:

I woke up in the same Alley i had passed out in. Elsa, Anna, and Hans were gone. I got up and ran to their house. I went to Elsa's front door and knocked.

Punzie answered

"Are Elsa and Anna here?" I asked

Suddenly her smile turned into a frown.

"Y-you mean they aren't with you?" she asked

"No..." I said

"Oh my God! Mom, Dad! Elsa and Anna are missing!" she screamed running inside

Suddenly Punzie pulled me inside.

"What happened Jack? What do you remember?" asked

"W-Well I was walking home with Anna, Elsa, and Hans..." I began

Punzie nodded,

"Then Hans said he knew a short cut. So we followed him and when we got there I passed out, when I woke up they were all gone..." I said

"We have to ask everyone of your friends maybe they know where they are" said

Punzie and I nodded in agreement and we all ran outside.

"Im going to Merida's!" yelled Punzie

"I'm going to ask Ariel" I said

"We're going to the school, we'll meet here in an hour guys!" Mr. Thomas said getting in his car.

We all nodded and headed our seperate ways.

I ran to Ariel's front door, I knocked. Ariel answered and smiled

"What's up?" she asked

"Elsa and Anna are missing" I said

"W-What?" Ariel asked

"They're gone Ariel! They were taken or something!" I yelled

"Well let's go ask Eric!" Ariel said and got out of her house and began to run. I was running behind her, praying he would know where they were. When we arrived there Ariel knocked frantically

"Oh hey babe, what's wrong?" he said

"Anna and Elsa are missing, do you know where they might be?" Ariel asked

"N-no i'm sorry guys... but I will call some people and if they know I'll tell you..." Eric said

"Ok thanks anyway..." I said

I began running to my house, my dad would help us find them.

When I arrived Ariel ran behind me trying to catch up.

"Hey what's wrong bud?" he asked concerned

"Dad, Elsa and Anna are missing can you please help us find them?"

"Yes of course, who else is helping?" he asked

"I dont know but Punzie's parents want us to meet here. They're are the school right now." I said

"How about we go back to the Alley where they were missing?" I heard Punzie yell as Merida and Punzie ran towards us.

"Yeah!" I said

"Let's go then!" My dad yelled

I led them to the alley where they went missing.

"Does anyone see anything that might help?" my dad asked

"Nope..." we all said

"I-I think I know who took them..." I said tearing up

"Who?!" Punzie yelled running to me.

"H-Hans and Vanessa..." I said fighting the lump in my throat.

"Who the heck are they?" asked Ariel

"Anna's boyfriend and this girl from school..." I said

"Why do you think they did it?" my dad asked

"Because... Hans overall seemed really suspicious and Vanessa got really jelous when she found out Elsa and I were dating..." I said

"Vanessa was the one that choked her?!" Ariel exclaimed

"Yeah..." I said

"Well now we know who to report at the school" My dad said

We all ran to the school and met up with Punzie's parents.

"Listen ma'm no one was absent today at school... but if their is someone absent tomorrow I will call their parents..." the woman at the front desk said, Mrs. Primrose was in tears, was still trying to get more information to comfort his crying wife.

"Excuse me ma'm" I said approaching her.

"I have a few suspicious as to who did it..." I said looking her in the eye

"Who?" she asked

"Hans and Vanessa" I said

"Well if they're absent tomorrow I will contact you..." the woman said

We all went outside, Punzie and Ariel began to cry as did .

"The best thing we can do is go home and wait for tomorrow..." my dad said.

"No! What if they're suffering? What if they're in pain right now? We can't just leave them alone!" I exclaimed

"But Jack dear, there's nothing we can do. How about tomorrow you confront Vanessa and Hans and try to squeeze information out of them?" said, still crying.

"Fine" I said as I began to walk home

_The next day_

Elsa POV:

I woke up tied next to the poles Anna asleep next to me. We were still naked, our faces were stained with tears and our hair matted with sweat.

"Bye dears, we're going to school..." Vanessa said

"Dont miss us!" Hans said

"You should've just stayed away..." Vanessa chuckled closing the door

I moved closer to Anna.

"Anna are you okay?" I asked

"Elsa..." she said waking up

"Elsa!" she exclaimed

"Hey, Anna it's ok. We're alone. Nobody is here." I said trying to comfort her.

"Elsa, you were right about him.. it wasn't true love. I should've listened to you." Anna said looking at me.

"Hey it's okay, we're still young we really don't know what love is." I said

"I can tell you and Jack love each other" she said giggling

I was glad to see her smile again, despite all the pain that has been going on.

"Oh Anna..." I said laughing

"Well it's true..." she replied

I laughed again,

"Elsa? Do you think they're looking for us?" Anna asked, her voice shaky

"Of course Anna! They are doing everything they can to get us back just watch.." I said

Anna began crying again,

"E-Elsa he raped me..." she said sobbing.

"I know... he did it to me too..." I said

I wished I could hug her, but my hands were tightly tied to this pole.

"Elsa, what are they going to do to us today?" she asked sobbing again

"I dont know..." I said, honestly I was scared too.

Jack POV-

I got up early in the morning, my eyes were still puffy from last night's crying. I was going to do everything possible to get information from them. Hans and Vanessa had to be the ones responsible for this..

I ran downstairs and left. My phone read 7:10 am. I ran to Ariel's house,she was already waiting outside. We met at the sidewalk and began walking to school.

"Are you going to get information from Hans?" she asked

"Yup, are you going to get some from Vanessa?" I asked

"Some? No, every last drop of information she has..." she responded

I smiled, I was glad she was going to help me. When we arrived at school we immediately went our separate ways to find the people we were looking for. I walked around an empty hallway.I found Hans getting stuff from his locker. I immediately ran to him and punched him in the face.

"What the hell bro?" he asked

"Where's Elsa and Anna?" I asked

"Bro, I dont know what you're talking about..." he said backing away

"Dont lie to me! I know you and Vanessa took them!" I screamed

"N-No we didn't! I dont even know what you're talking about!" he said

"Yes you do!" I said throwing a punch

He caught it and chuckled.

"Yeah we have them, so what?" He said laughing

I tried punching him again but he caught it.

"What did you do to them?" I asked

"Oh, I did many things to both of them..." he said laughing

"What the hell did you do do?!" I screamed

"Well let's say it was enjoyable, for me.." he said walking away

I screamed and went to find Ariel. I heard her crying coming from a bathroom. Since no one was in the halls, I went inside.

"What happened?" I asked

"T-They have them..." she responded

"I know..." I said sitting next to her.

"D-Did she tell you what they did to them?" I asked

"Y-Yeah..." She said crying

"What did they do?" I said

"Hans... r-raped them..." she answered crying

Immediately I got up and ran to find Hans. I went to the class he disappeared into after I talked to him. When I burst into the classroom everyone's eyes were on me.

"Jack Frost? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" the teacher asked

"HANS! WHERE ARE ELSA AND ANNA?!" I screamed at him

He stood up

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he screamed

"Oh yes you do!" I said

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do..." I said as I left the class room.

I ran to find Ariel again.

"Ariel! We need to get Punzie and find Elsa and Anna!" I screamed

She nodded and we went to class. I kept focusing on my goal to find them.

The bell rang. School was out, we needed to find Punzie and follow Hans and Vanessa.

"Punzie!" Ariel called running around school.

When we found her we walked around looking for Vanessa.

"There!" Punzie whispered pointing at Vanessa and Hans walking out of school together

"We have to follow them quietly!" I whispered

They nodded and we began following them quietly.

_10 minutes later_

They arrived at this abandoned home and went inside.

"What the heck?" I asked

"Are Elsa and Anna in there?" Punzie asked

Elsa POV:

Anna and I were still crying when Hans and Vanessa came in.

"Miss us?" Vanessa asked

"Oh by the way, your little boyfriend was looking for you guys today..." Hans said chuckling

"What are you going to do today?" Anna asked

"How about the same thing we did yesterday, but in front of your sister. So she can see how much it hurts you..." Hans said untieing Anna

"N-no please..." Anna said

"Hans stop!" I screamed.

"How about we start with Elsa?" he said leaning over me

Immediately I started crying as he started the same thing he did to me yesterday

"Stop pleaseee!"

"Quit it!"

"Stop!"

Suddenly we hear a bang noise and turn around to find Vanessa on the ground and Punzie crying with a frying pan.

"Punzie help us!" Anna screamed sobbing

I saw Jack and Ariel run behind Punzie. Ariel ran to Anna and Jack ran to Hans.

"Get the hell off of her!" Jack screamed punching him

Jack POV:

I waited for a good time for us to go in.

"Punzie did you bring the frying pan?" I asked

"Yup" she responded pulling her frying pan out of her back pack

"Ok, Punzie you're gonna go in there and knock Vanessa out. Then Ariel is gonna run in there and get Anna out of there. I'll get Elsa." I explained

They all nodded in agreement. Suddenly I heard Elsa's screams.

"Punzie now!" I said

She nodded and ran in. She knocked out Vanessa and Ariel ran in. I went inside and notcied they were both naked. Elsa was crying, and Hans was raping her again. I got really angry and ran to him.

"Get the hell off of her!" I screamed punching him.

I pulled him off of her and beat Hans up. I wanted to make sure he wouldn't get up for a while.

"Elsa are you okay?" I asked running to her

"Y-Yeah..." she said

"Come on let's go.." I said untieing her.

Punzie ran and got some blankets for Anna and Elsa to cover them up. I took one and wrapped Elsa in it. I carried her in my arms and Ariel and Punzie carried Anna. Elsa was shaking and gripping my shirt tightly. I wanted to just break down here and cry with her. Anna was still sobbing. When we arrived at Elsa's house Ariel knocked on the door and answered.

"Oh girls, I'm so glad you're back!" he exclaimed

Elsa was still shaking and Anna was still crying. I took Elsa upstairs and everyone followed us. They put Anna and Elsa next to each other on her bed. I sat next to Elsa and held her shaking hand. immediately left to go to the police station.

"Elsa,Anna, honey what happened?" Mrs. Primrose asked holding Anna in her arms.

Elsa sat up and tried her best to talk.

"W-Well when V-Vanessa found out Jack and I w-were dating..." she began

She gulped, "She said t-that if in the next 3 days J-Jack and I didn't break up Anna and I would p-pay..." she said starting to cry

"So when we got kidnapped they took us to this abandoned h-house. And then Hans ra...ra..." she said sobbing

I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay." I said trying to comfort her.

"Well don't worry girls, we're going to make sure those kids go to jail." said, hugging Anna. Anna nodded but she was still crying. Anna and Elsa looked really shaken. Elsa had her matted with sweat and her neck and arms had bite marks. Her thighs had bruises and were covered in blood. Anna had her hair tangled and had scratches and bruises on her legs. She also had blood on her legs.

"Hey girls how about we give you two a bath?" suggested

Elsa nodded and sat up, still shaking. I helped her get up and led her to her bathroom. Anna and went in with her. I went downstairs and found watching tv.

"Jack come here and watch this..." he said gesturing to come.

I nodded and sat down on the couch next to him. There was a news report on the kidnapping of Elsa and Anna.

_"Yesterday at 4:00 pm. two girls went missing. Today we are happy to say they were brought back to their homes. But for the safety of the students of the city of Corona we are canceling school until further notice. We are also looking for two teenagers, Vanessa Hook and Hans Prince. Sources believe these were the two responsible for the kidnapping. If you have any information about them. Please contact the police." _

I was so glad they were trying to do something about this. I got up and went upstairs. I knocked on Elsa's door. Punzie answered and let me come in.

"Hey is Elsa okay?" I asked

"She's been crying for a while, we'll leave you two alone and take Anna to her room." she responded, I nodded and gave them space to take Anna out of her room. After they took Anna out of her room I went inside and closed the door.

"You ok?" I asked

She turned around her eyes were red and puffy. She nodded no.

"I'm sorry" I said walking to her bed.

She turned around and covered her face with the blankets.

I layed down next to her and hugged her.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" I asked

She uncovered her head from the pillows and let me get in the blankets. Then she turned her face towards me.

"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me..." I said looking at her.

"F-Fine..." she said

**Omg It was so hard to type this chapter! But heyyyyy they're ok now! So Review, Follow, Favorite and thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Story

Elsa POV:

I snuggled closer to Jack to begin telling him what happened.

"W-Well... When I woke up, I was surrounded by complete darkness. I could barely see that Anna was there with me... I tried moving but I realized I was tied up. I looked next to me and saw that Anna was there, unconsious and tied up as well." I explained

He nodded,

"Suddenly I could see a light and Vanessa stepped out, she turned on all of the lights and Hans appeared too. Then when they were done talking to us, Vanessa untied Anna and Hans picked her up and took her to a room. I was scared, I was scared of what he was going to do to my sister. I heard her scream and begging for him to stop what he was doing. Then, she stopped screaming. I thought she was okay for a second but then I was startled by this horrible scream of pain. I just sat there and cried. I was horrified that Anna had to go through that pain because of me. Well, I felt like it was my fault, but really it wasn't. It was Vanessa's fault. But anyway the screaming went on for an hour. When it stopped I cried harder, I thought she had been killed or something but then Hans emerged from the room holding shaking a bleeding Anna in his arms. I was confused on what he might have done to my sister. When he put her down and tied her up I got a better look at her. Then I realized where the blood was coming out of, and I knew what he had done to her." I said beginning to cry

He looked really sad as well.

"He laughed and began to untie me, I begged and pleaded for him not to do anything but he just laughed and continued. He picked me up and put me in the room Anna was in. I saw that the bed sheets were covered in blood. He put me down and he started to take off his clothes. When he tried to take off mine I screamed really loud and tried to break free but he was too strong. Then he..." I cried

Jack hugged me and then let me continue.

"After about an hour of him torturing me. He carried me and took me back to the pole and tied me up. When he was done he chuckled and walked away. They turned off all the lights and left Anna and I in there. Anna and I fell asleep crying that night, and we just hoped someone came to find us. The next morning when Vanessa and Hans left we continued to scream but we knew no one lived around there to find us. After school, Hans wanted to torture us again. But this time, he said he would torture Anna if front of me so I could see how much it hurt her. But instead he started with me. I screamed again, I saw Anna begging him to stop too, when Vanessa was knocked out by Punzie and Ariel untied Anna I felt so relieved. When you got Hans off of me I was so happy even though I couldn't express it. I was shaking and terrified. Anna and I were scarred. I don't know if she'll ever be the same..." I cried

Jack put his arms around me and began crying a little bit too.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" he whispered

"It's okay, it wasn't you're fault. Vanessa is just a bit clingy..." I said

"I hope she spends a long time in jail" He said looking at me

"Her and Hans" I said beginning to cry once more.

He cupped my face in his hands.

"Don't worry, you're safe here with me.."

"Yeah I am..." I said leaning in and kissing him

I kept crying that day. I still couldn't manage to smile at all. The good thing is Jack was still here holding me while I was shaking. I was scared Vanessa would come back. If she did, would she do something worse? The thought made me shake harder. I cried into Jack's shirt. I was terrified, was she going to come back? Was Vanessa or Hans going to somehow escape the police? I didn't want to go outside, or anywhere. Maybe she would get me there. I cried and shook harder

"S-She's c-coming back..." I mumbled

"No she isn't" Jack said hugging me tighter

"T-They both are..." I mumbled

"Elsa, they aren't coming back" he responded

I shook violently, I was scared.

"Elsa, you're fine..." he said holding me tighter.

"J-Jack what if they find me t-tonight!" I half screamed- half mumbled.

"No..." he said kissing my forehead.

"J-Jack please don't leave me!" I screamed

"Alright" he replied

I was still shaking, even though Jack was here. I didn't feel completely safe.

"Let me text my dad letting him know that I'm going to spend the night here" Jack said getting up.

"A-Alright..." I replied sitting up.

He got up to text his father. When he came back he hugged me again.

"It's gonna be okay, I'll stay awake until you fall asleep" he said

"O-Okay..." I said laying back down.

I closed my eyes, I was still shaking which prevented me from sleeping.

"J-Jack I can't sleep, I'm scared" I said sitting up.

He sat up as well and put me on his lap.

"I-I'm sorry I'm keeping you awake..." I said, shaking.

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep either knowing you're scared..." he replied kissing me on the cheek.

"Jack, what if they come back...?" I asked still shaking

"They won't, but if they somehow do. I will make sure to beat Hans up and turn both of them to jail..." he said

"T-Thanks but I'm still scared..." I cried

"Please don't cry..." he said wiping a tear from my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I-I just can't!" I screamed.

"Tell me what's keeping you awake." he said

"W-Well..." I began

"You can stop at any time you want..." he said

"O-Ok... I'm just scared that A-Anna blames me for this. I'm also s-scared that since H-Hans and Vanessa are still out there, they'll come back and do something worse." I said sobbing again

"Elsa, I bet Anna doesn't blame you for this one bit, plus I'm sure Hans and Vanessa are too busy hiding from the cops than to be planning their revenge.." He replied chuckling

It didn't help, I just cried harder.

"I-I'm still scared!" I screamed sobbing into his chest.

He hugged me harder and held me close.

"I'm sorry Elsa..." he said

"J-Jack I'm terrified..." I cried

"It's gonna be okay.." He said

He picked me up and set me down on the bed. He covered me in the blankets and kissed my forehead. He lay down next to me and held me.

"Go to sleep Elsa..." he said

I nodded and closed my eyes.

_"So you think I'm going to let you have him that easily? That was just the beginning!" A familiar voice laughed from the darkness_

_I looked around, No one was there._

_"Who are you?!" I screamed_

_Suddenly two people laughed a wicked laugh and came out of the darkness. Hans and Vanessa. I backed away. T-They were back._

_"The fun was just beginning." Hans said grabbing my hand_

_"Stay away from him..." Vanessa said pulling my hair._

_"N-No..." I said_

_"Then the worst is yet to come..." Vanessa said_

_"Don't miss us..." Hans growled punching me in the stomach_

_I fell down on the dark ground. They were gone. I felt relieved yet scared. Then suddenly I was in the room I was tied up in. I looked around, it was exactly the same. Then Anna appeared in front of me. She had bruises and cuts on her body. Her cheek had a gash with fresh blood trickling down. _

_"Why Elsa? Why did you do this to me?" Anna said sobbing._

_Suddenly Hans appeared behind Anna and stabbed her in the chest. He laughed, I screamed as I watched Anna die. Vanessa appeared next to me._

_"Your sister is dead..." she said looking at me_

_"Because of you!" Hans screamed picking dead Anna up in his arms._

_"N-no..." I said looking up_

_"Because of you..." A voice said_

_Then Jack appeared. _

_"Why are you so stupid Elsa?! You just caused your own SISTER TO DIE!" he cried_

_"No!" I screamed_

I woke up screaming. A startled Jack sat up and hugged me.

"Sh, sh, it was just a nightmare..." he said comforting me.

I sobbed and clutched his shirt tightly.

"J-Jack they're coming for me!" I screamed

"No they're not..." he said kissing my hair.

"Yes they are! T-They told me in my dream! Anna was there and you too! Oh Jack, it was horrible" I sobbed

"It's over now, you don't have to go back to sleep..." he said

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, shaking

"Well you went to sleep at around 3:00 am. About 4 hours..." he responded

"I can't go back to sleep" I cried

"You don't have to..." he said

"O-Ok..." I said starting to calm down.

I sat up and got out of bed.

"I-I'm going to go check on Anna..." I said, beginning to feel calm

"Ok, I'll stay here" he said turning on the T.V

I nodded, I opened my door and stepped out into the hallway. I walked slowly to Anna's door. I knocked and Punzie answered.

"I-Is Anna okay?" I asked still crying

"Y-Yeah she's just a little shaken but she slept fine last night..." Punzie yawned

"Oh thank God..." I said.

I smiled and went back to my room. I just noticed it was the first time I had smiled in a while.

"What happened? You're all happy..." Jack said getting up

"She's okay.." I chuckled

Jack walked to me and kissed me. I kissed him back, I was so happy she was okay.

"So are you okay?" he asked

"Better.." I said

"Ok good.." he said kissing me again

I felt a lot better but I was still scared. After we broke away my smile faded.

"B-But they're still out there..." I said loosing feeling in my legs.

"They aren't gonna hurt you.." he said

I felt weak again. They're out there, and they're coming back. I collapsed onto the floor and just lay there, I didn't blink and I didn't respond to anything. I was scared, scared of Vanessa, scared of Hans, I was scared of being scared...


	13. Chapter 13

**Ooh! Can I start by saying THANK YOU SO MUCH! Omg I had no idea so many people would actually like this stupid fanfiction I came up with while watching Frozen with my little sister. So, Love Will Thaw has 36 Reviews, 27 Favorites, and 34 Followers! I'm gonna say something really quick and then go on to answering some reviews, (I want to start doing this to keep in contact with my readers, yes I read every single review I get.) So, I wanted to say that I am almost done with writing this fanfiction. So far, I have written to Chapter 19. I was thinking of posting that pretty soon because I have no idea what's going to happen next. Love Will Thaw _will_ end with Jack and Elsa graduating High School and the epilogues _will_ take place during summer. But don't worry please! This fanfiction is NO WHERE NEAR ending just yet. So yes, please be expecting lots of updating pretty soon, mostly because I am finally getting Wi-Fi in my new house! I've been updating by walking to McDonalds every once in a while, so there is my excuse for not updating as often as I used to. Oh and by the way, because I don't want to just include Jack and Elsa's life after High School in the ****epilogue, I decided to write a sequel to this fanfiction! I think that an epilogue is just a little time to include everything amazing that I have planned. So yeah, I hope you enjoy my little announcement and please feel free to message me your future ideas! Ok now, I must answer some reviews.**

**My-Real-Evil-Twin, Hi Marie! I am so sorry chapter 11 was hard to read, but hopefully you understood the plot of the chapter once I edited it. Thank you so much for making me realize the mistakes I made during this chapter. Oh and sorry but this chapter is anything but happy! (the next one as well.)**

**Shimmer Shine, Hello! Gross? I don't see how it's kind of gross. And the therapist? I did in fact sleep on it, and I did not see a reason to send them to a therapist.**

**Any who, on to the story!**

Chapter 13- Fear

Jack POV:

"T-They're coming for me..." Elsa said shaking on the ground

"No they aren't..." I said kneeling down and hugging her.

"J-JACK!" She screamed into my chest

I patted her back and held her close.

"You're safe here in my arms..." I said hugging her tighter.

"But how do I know nobody is part of this? How do I know you aren't with them?" she asked sobbing

This hit me like a bullet. My own girlfriend didn't trust me anymore. It was understandable, since Anna's boyfriend betrayed her.

"Y-You don't trust me anymore?" I asked

"It's not that, it's just that anybody could be after me and Anna after this you know?" she said looking up at me

I was still really hurt, but I nodded.

"Elsa, I would never hurt you like that..." I said, tears forming in my eyes

"I know, it was stupid of me to say that..." she replied crying again

"It's understandable considering what Hans did.." I replied letting a tear falling down my cheek

"I-I'm sorry Jack..." Elsa said

"I-It's Okay.." I replied wiping my eyes

"J-Jack really I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really scared!" Elsa screamed

"Calm down, I understand.." I said hugging her

I was scared that they would come back, but if they did, they better take me with her. I was afraid she didn't trust me anymore. It made me really sad, my first girlfriend lost all her trust in me because of Vanessa and Hans. I knew they were out there, and a little part of me said they were coming back for us. I liked to ignore that little part of me for Elsa's sake but it was very hard.

"What if they do come back?" I whispered

Elsa tensed and backed away

"Y-You said they wouldn't come back!" She screamed

"And I meant it, Elsa I was just thinking out loud! I'm sorry!" I said standing up

She got up and leaned against the wall. I tried to walk towards her, but she seemed really afraid. She ran towards the door. Her hand desperately trying to grasp the door knob.

"A-Are you one of them?" She asked

"No Elsa!" I said trying to walk to her

"J-Jack... they're coming back..." she said opening the door and running out. She ran down the hallway. I stood in shock but then ran after her. Everyone was asleep so no one could help me right now.

"ELSA!" I screamed running after her as she opened the front door and ran out

I ran outside and found her running out down the street.

"She's fast.." I mumbled

I continued running, I was not going to let her lose her trust in me.

"Elsa!" I screamed

She ignored me and ran down the alley we passed out in.

_No..._

"Elsa! They're going to get you!" I screamed desperately trying to catch up

When I went down the alley way it was too late.

"Hmmm... Looks like someone has been a very bad girl..." Vanessa said clutching Elsa's hand

"Let her go..." I said

"No..." Vanessa said

"What do you want with her?!" I exclaimed, tears forming in my eyes.

"You'll see soon enough." Vanessa said.

"What?" I asked, trying to grab Elsa's hand.

"Take him.." She mumbled, walking away. I stood there in shock as Elsa was dragged behind Vanessa.

Suddenly I was grabbed by two guys. They dragged me to the same abandoned house. They pushed us in and tied us up. They tied one hand to the pole and tied Elsa and and I's hands together.

"There... now you can always be with each other, even when one of you might be dead..." Vanessa said chuckling

"Let her go!" I screamed

"I could let you go, you just have to leave Elsa here to suffer..." She said

"No... let her go and leave me here..." I said

"Hmmm not really a fair trade..." Vanessa said.

"Please... let her go..." I begged

"Hmm well when you say please... NO" Vanessa said kneeling down and grabbing Elsa by the hair. She got up and pulled her hair. Elsa rose with the force of the pull and the rope dug into her skin.

"Not again Vanessa, please let us go..." Elsa said, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"No... you've got me on the wanted list and that is something I cannot simply forgive..." Vanessa said

"Please..." Elsa said crying

Vanessa threw her on the ground and kicked her in the stomach.

"DOES THIS ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?" She exclaimed, kicking Elsa

"Stop!" I screamed

Elsa was just sobbing and wincing in pain, the sight was terrifying.

"Jack, if Elsa had just left you alone, none of this would have happened..." She said walking over to me.

"Why did you want me? Why me of all people...?" I asked crying

"Let me refresh your memory..." Vanessa said walking over to a box. She picked it up and walked into a room.

"What's going on Jack? Do you know her?!" Elsa asked sobbing

"I don't know Elsa, and no I don't know her!" I said

She came back wearing purple heels, a black dress, and her hair was in a grayish white wig.

"What?" I asked confused

But then I remembered the girl who had a crush on me in 7th grade.

"U-Ursula..." I said

"HAH! You remember now..." She said walking over to me.

_Flashback_

_Jack walked to school with Ursula by his side. _

_"Hey Jack? When we're older you're going to be with me forever right?" Ursula smiled_

_"Yeah!" Jack screamed, punching the air_

_Ursula giggled and grabbed Jack's hand._

_"You're my best friend, and no matter what I won't let anyone take you away from me..." Ursula said_

_Jack and her laughed and ran to school._

_1 month later..._

_"Jack! Don't forget me please!" Ursula yelled from her car window_

_"I won't!" Jack screamed_

"U-Ursula!" I yelled

"Yes Jack, it is I, Ursula!" Vanessa said walking over to me

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Because, Elsa was in your life. When you said you would always be mine!" Vanessa said kneeling down and grabbing Elsa's chin

"Vanessa, I'm glad you're back and I did miss you but Elsa is a part of my life now! You have to accept it! She's not hurting anyone, and I didn't say I would be yours I just said I would be with you. But I thought you meant as friends!" I screamed clutching Elsa's hand.

"Well I'm sorry Jack but until Elsa's out of your life I'm going to continue doing what I'm doing..." Vanessa said grabbing Elsa by the hair.

"Please... U-Ursula..." I said looking at the ground.

"No, I'm going to go get Hans. And Jack, unless you agree to stop seeing Elsa, your torturing will be done by me..." Vanessa said throwing Elsa on the ground.

"NO! NOT HANS PLEASE!" Elsa screamed

Vanessa chuckled and walked into the darkness.

"Elsa, it's gonna be okay, I'm right here..." I said looking into her eyes.

She nodded and leaned in. We kissed for a little before being interrupted by Hans.

"Well, Well, Well... If it isn't my last victim and her little boyfriend..." Hans said walking over to Elsa.

"Please... don't do anything to her..." I said looking at him..

"Oh, trust me, this will be very painful, much more painful..." Hans chuckled grabbing Elsa by the chin.

Elsa's eyes widened. I grabbed her hand.

"Don't hurt her..." I said

"I'll think about it..." Hans replied

He got up and disappeared into the darkness. Elsa began crying and clutching my hand tighter.

"Elsa whatever he asks you just say no..." I said

She nodded.

"I-If she says that the only way I'll be safe is if you leave me, just say no. Please, I don't want you to leave me.." Elsa said, her blue eyes widened with fear. I nodded and we held our hands. Hans came back a few minutes later, carrying a box.

"W-What's in the box?" I asked

He laughed and slowly opened the box. He put the box on a table and removed the cloth covering the items in the box. He picked up... a _knife_... he started with just a small dagger. He set it down, and reached for a larger knife, then a kitchen knife, then a thick knife, then he went over to a closet and pulled out a sword. Elsa started sobbing in fear. Vanessa came back joining Hans with the knives. They laughed and picked one up. Hans picked up the sword and aimed it towards Elsa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Herro! How are you doing today? Happy Wednesday, I think it's Wednesday anyway. Well, Love will Thaw has 38 Reviews, 28 Favorites, and 34 Followers! I'm thankful for all of the good wishes for this story. I'm sorry, but this chapter isn't very happy either! But don't worry, the next chapters are all happy and full of joy. Also, Kristoff is almost in the story! By the way, sorry it's so short! Thank you for reading!**

**Kisses, **

** Amy~**

Chapter 14- Hate

Elsa POV-

I gripped Jack's hand tighter and sobbed while Hans had his sword pointed at me.

"P-Please! Don't!" Jack screamed looking at Vanessa

She chuckled and walked out of the dark dusty room. Leaving Jack and I behind, Hans looked over to make sure no one was there and put the sword down. He laughed a wicked laugh, and picked up a small dagger. He looked over at me and made a face of disgust. He knelled down next to me and put his hands on my shirt. He slowly pulled it up.

"No!" Jack screamed

Hans laughed and continued to pull up my shirt. Not all the way but leaving my belly exposed. He began just slowly and gently dragging the knife on my arms and hands, not cutting anything. He did the same on my face and stomach. Then I felt a horrible stinging and burning sensation in my lower stomach area and saw that he was cutting patterns with the knife. I sobbed and screamed while Hans laughed. I looked at Jack, his eyes were widen at this sight. Hans got up and cleaned the excess blood from my wounds. Then he went back to the box and picked up the larger knife. He came back, and started from my hands. He began cutting little small cuts but they gradually got larger. He did the same on my arms. He got another rag and cleaned the blood from these wounds. Then he went over back to the box and picked up another knife, this time, many times bigger than the other one. I screamed at the sight of it, to me it was huge. He laughed and began cutting my thighs. I cried and Jack held my hand while he cried too. When he was done he laughed and picked up the box. He looked over at me and faded into the darkness. I suddenly let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"A-Are you okay?" I cried.

"N-No..." Jack said

I just sat back and cried while my wounds began bleeding again. Some of the blood getting on Jack's hand.

"Someone... please..." I cried

"E-Elsa... I'm sorry..." Jack apologized

"It's not your fault..." I said ignoring the pain I felt

"Yes, it is my fault..." Jack said

He looked up at me, his eyes swollen and red.

"If I hadn't let them go, and just turned them into the police none of this would have happened!" Jack screamed

Jack looked at the ground and began to cry again.

"You were worried about me, that's why you focused on getting me out rather than turning them in first." I said trying to comfort him

Vanessa came out of the darkness

"No Elsa he's right, that was stupid of him. That's why this is all his FAULT!" Vanessa screamed running out of the room.

Tears streaming down Jack's cheeks as she said that.

"No it wasn't!" I screamed

"Jack you're a hero in my heart and I don't care that you think you're an idiot, you were brave..." I said trying to comfort him

He looked up at me and gave a little smile. I smiled back. Then I heard footsteps outside. Someone knocked at the door.

Vanessa and Hans came out of the darkness and turned on the light...

"Crap..." Hans muttered

The knocking became louder.

"Open up! It's the police!" A voice screamed

Hans and Vanessa began tip toeing and tried to get out of the room. Then the door was knocked down and three police officers ran into the home. Two of them ran after Hans and Vanessa. One of them walked over to us. Suddenly, two familiar heads popped out of the door.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she ran over to me. Punzie running behind her.

The police officer began to untie us and Anna began crying. When I was untied she hugged me.

"Anna..." I muttered

"Oh Elsa, I love you..." Anna cried

Then I felt the pain again, I gave a loud scream and collapsed on the floor.

"Elsa!" Punzie said calling 911.

Jack crawled over to me and picked me up.

"Elsa..."

"Elsa..."

"El-"

Was all I heard before I blacked out.

Jack POV

I held unconscious Elsa there in my arms. I began to cry, How many times have I had to hold Elsa in my arms because of Vanessa? Too many... The ambulance came and ran for Elsa. I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I let the men take her but I ran after them. Anna and Punzie ran to go get my Dad and Punzie's parents. I ran into the ambulance after Elsa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys :)**

**So yeah.**

**I'm sick right now, tehe.**

**New character introduced, can you guess who? He's a certain character of Rise of the Guardians. (Note: I said CHARACTER, not CHARACTERS)**

**I think you can guess who it is. I'm so bad at guessing games.**

**Love will Thaw has... 39 FREAKING REVIEWS~**

**Omg! That is so much, that means I am 11 left from 50! Yayyy :D**

***Cough, Cough* Anyway, 31 favorites, also 19 left from 50 :D**

**And, 35 followers! 15 away from 50~**

**I'm so excited, when I reach 50 everything, I might be planning a little surprise. Idk what it is yet. Ideas?**

**Anyways, Thank you very much, and Review, Follow, and Favorite :D**

**~Amy**

Chapter 15- Back to the Love

Jack POV

I waited outside Elsa's hospital room. Pacing down the hall, I mean, I knew she would be okay. But I was just afraid for her, maybe she wouldn't like me after this? No Frost what are you saying, she loves you. Wait, love? Did she love me? I knew I loved her but I didn't know if she felt the same at this point.

"Is Elsa Winter's family here?" The doctor called

"Oh um, i'm her boyfriend, her sister and her Aunt and Uncle will be here in a while..." I said

"Oh well she's awake, you can come in if you would like..." the doctor said

"Oh yeah!" I said smiling

He chuckled and let me in the room. He shut the door behind him and left Elsa and I alone.

"Oh Hi Jack" Elsa smiled as she sat up.

I smiled back and noticed her chest was bandaged.

"Hi... Are you ok?" I asked walking over to the hospital bed

"Oh yeah, just a little sore..." she giggled.

I smiled, then I realized her arms were bandaged as well.

"What did they do?" I asked

"Oh, they just disinfected the wounds and bandaged them up... Or so I was told..." Elsa responded

"Oh... ok then..." I said sitting down on her bed.

"Please don't feel guilty for this..." Elsa said grabbing on to my hands.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help feeling like this was my fault." I said putting a hand to her cheek.

"Vanessa is just clingy, but don't worry they're arrested now..." Elsa giggled

"Yeah... you're right..." I responded

"So what do you wanna do when I'm all healed up?" Elsa asked

"I don't know, but to help clear my guilt, we can do whatever you want..." I smiled

"Alright, but no swimming..." Elsa warned

"No, no swimming." I laughed

"Hmmm, well I don't want to get greedy... " Elsa said

"Don't worry, like I said, whatever you want..." I chuckled

"Well, can we go to the new coffee shop?" Elsa asked

"Sure, but that's it?" I asked

"Well, can you take me book shopping?" Elsa giggled

"Sure..." I said

"Bookworm..." I coughed

She playfully punched my arm, I laughed.

"Don't call me that..." Elsa pouted

I laughed, she looked so cute.

"I love you..." I mumbled

She looked at me perplexed.

"Really?" She blushed

"Y-Yea..." I blushed

She laughed

"I love you too..." Elsa smiled

We both laughed.

"Get some sleep, you're getting released tomorrow..." I said getting up from the bed and walking over to the door.

"No wait, don't leave yet..." Elsa said starting to get up

"No, don't get up!" I yelled and ran back to Elsa.

"What? Why?" She asked

"Your legs..." I said sitting again

"What's wrong with my legs?" She asked

"Well, Since Hans cut them so much, the doctor said you might not be able to stand up for a while. I was worried if you stood up it would've caused your cuts to bleed again..." I responded

"Oh... right.." She responded sitting back down.

Just then the doctor came back into the room.

"Elsa, we were wondering, when would you like to leave?" the doctor asked

"As soon as possible..." Elsa responded.

"We could release you today, but you would need a wheelchair, even if we released you any day after you would still need the wheelchair..." The doctor said

"How long do I have to be in it?" Elsa asked

"Two weeks, but if things go well, maybe one week." The doctor responded.

"Well then, I would like to leave today..." Elsa responded.

"Ok well, I'll go get your wheelchair, your medicine and our phone number in case you have any questions..." the doctor said before disappearing behind the door.

"Well looks like you're leaving today, so we'll get your coffee and books tomorrow ok?" I responded

"Ok" Elsa nodded

The doctor came back and put the wheel chair in the middle of the room.

"Young man, if you could help her get in her clothes, or if she doesn't have any, you could borrow some of the clothes the hospital has to offer. Oh and please get her in her chair without opening her wounds, then you can go to the front lobby and sign her out." He said to me.

I nodded, and he came closer to Elsa

"If you feel unbearable pain again, come back..." The doctor said.

Elsa sat up, and laughed

"Ok thank you sir..." Elsa responded

"Your welcome, goodbye children!" He yelled as he left the room.

I looked around for her clothes.

"Do you know if you have your clothes here...?" I asked

"I don't know, but they're covered in blood." Elsa gulped.

"Oh right, stay here I'll go get some sweat pants and a tank top or something more comfortable..." I responded and went to find the lady at the counter across the hall.

"Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" I asked

"Yes, the box is back here..." She responded showing me to the back of a office.

I went to the box, and looked for something Elsa might like or fit her... I looked around the box until I found a t-shirt a size or two bigger than what she wears, I wanted to make sure nothing was too tight or she might get hurt. I looked for some sweat pants. I found a pair of grey ones at the very bottom. I picked up the clothes and went back to Elsa's room. I opened the door and found her braiding her hair.

"Here..." I said walking over to her with the clothes.

"Can you help me?" She blushed

"Yeah, since you can't move your arms very much..." I responded blushing as well.

I walked over to her and helped her get in her sweat pants first. Then I helped her get in the shirt.

"There..." I said

"Thanks..." She responded

I picked her up and sat her down on the wheel chair.

"Did that hurt you?" I asked

"Just when you sat me down, but no, it didn't hurt..." Elsa responded.

"Oh ok.." I responded

I began pushing her out of the room and into the elevator... We got downstairs and Anna and Punzie had just arrived.

"Elsa!" Anna and Punzie shouted in unison.

They ran towards us.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my sister..." Anna said hugging me.

I hugged her back.

"It was nothing, I really don't believe I did anything..." I said looking over at giggling Elsa

"Nonsense!" Anna said as she grabbed Elsa's wheelchair and began pulling her outside.

I found my dad outside, he said hello to Elsa and then he came to me.

"Son, are you hurt?" he asked

"No dad, but Elsa was as you see..." I said looking down

"It's okay, we're glad those kids didn't do anything worse..." My dad said patting my back.

"Where's the car?" I asked

"Oh, I came here with the neighbors..." he said

"So we're riding with them?" I asked

He nodded and ran up to Elsa and Anna. I walked beside Elsa, making sure not to get my foot squished by the wheelchair. When we got to the car, my dad and helped get Elsa's wheel chair in the car. I sat beside her with Anna and Punzie behind us. I was glad that Elsa and Anna were back to their normal selves. The whole ride was not quiet at all, it was usually filled by Punzie's laughing, Anna's jokes and conversations, Elsa and I's talking, and occasional questions and comments by the adults. When we arrived at Rapunzel's house my dad asked if he could leave me here for a while. I got up and went after him before he could finish explaining.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Leave me?" I asked

"I have a business meeting and I don't want to leave you alone, plus I will be gone for a week, And i'm pretty sure you might want to spend time with Elsa after this..." He responded

"Fine..." I blushed walking into Rapunzel's house.

"So i'm going to stay here for a week!" I announced.

Elsa rolled her wheel chair over to me.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly

"Yup.. I'm going to go get clothes from my house, I'll be back..." I said walking home.

Elsa POV-

I nodded as I watched Jack leave. I waited for him since he had to carry me upstairs. Well he doesn't have to but I only feel safe if he does it. I waited for him and he came back a couple minutes later with a bag. He set it on the couch and began pushing to where the stairs are, then he picked me up and carried me upstairs. He went into my room, set me down on the bed and went back downstairs for my wheelchair and his stuff. He came back and set everything down.

"So where am I going to sleep?" he asked

"H-Here I guess, since I don't want to be alone..." I blushed

"Alright then, tomorrow we will go to the coffee shop and book store I promise..." He said collapsing on the bed next to me.

"Alright, I am going to eat everything!" I yelled

"You're gonna get fat..." He laughed

"Would you still love me if I was fat?" I chuckled

"Of course..." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Jack, do you think we'll be able to marry? Like, will we last?" I asked

"I hope so..." He said hugging me.

"Just so you know, I'm going to keep talking until I fall asleep..." I said

He sat up and got under the covers. I got in as well. He cupped my face in his hands and we kissed. When we broke away, he gently positioned himself so he could hug me properly. I heard a knock and a laugh outside. It was Rapunzel.

"Ya'll better not be making babies in there! It's awfully quiet!" She yelled

"We aren't doing anything!" Jack yelled back

I heard her walk away, and Jack and I drifted to sleep.

_Next morning..._

I awoke to find Jack staring at me.

"Good morning..." he whispered.

"Good morning..." I responded

He gently kissed me and when we broke away we sat up. I checked my phone and it read 10:14 am. Great, I overslept. Jack got up and got some clothes from his bag.

"Get dressed, we gotta go to the coffee shop, like I promised." He said

"I can't!" I giggled

"Oh right..." He blushed

"What do you want to wear?" he asked.

"In my drawers I have a couple of long sleeve shirts, and I can wear some leggings. I'll put on my boots too." I said

Jack nodded and took out what I asked for. He knelled down and began to slowly and gently put on my leggings. I tried not looking at him to make this as not awkward as possible. When I had them on, he helped me put on my shirt. I slipped on my boots and began to braid my hair. I waited for Jack to get ready. I found a beanie on the floor, and I put it on. Jack finished, and picked me up. He carried me downstairs and sat me down on the couch. Then he went back upstairs. He came back downstairs and put me in the wheel chair. Then my Aunt and Uncle came downstairs.

"Where are you going so early?" he asked us

"Oh, Jack is taking me somewhere for breakfast..." I said looking up at Jack.

"Then we're going to go shopping for this bookworm..." He said pinching my cheek.

My uncle laughed, and gave Jack the car keys.  
"Here, be back by seven..." He said

Jack nodded and pushed me outside. He put me in the car and put the wheelchair in the back. He got in the car and began driving. We drove to the small coffee shop by the mall. He parked the car and put me back in my wheelchair. He pushed me inside and we stared in amazement. It was small, but it was very cute. It had a very rustic and old feeling to it. It was like drinking tea in England. I liked it, Jack pushed me into the line and he stared at the menu.

"What are you going to get?" He asked

"I'll get the mocha cappuccino and a chocolate muffin." I said

He nodded

"I'll get the same thing..." He said

I nodded and went to go find a table. I waited for Jack at a small table for two. He came back with our coffee's and with a small paper bag. He sat down across from me and handed me my coffee and my muffin, he got his coffee and a blueberry muffin. I waited for my coffee to cool, but before I drank it I took a nibble at my chocolate muffin.

"Delicious!" I exclaimed

"What about your coffee?" He asked, eating his muffin

"I haven't tried it, but here I go..." I said picking up my cup.

I took a drink and I loved it.

"Why have I not come here before?" I asked still drinking the coffee.

"I don't know, maybe because you didn't ask me." He responded laughing

"Haha, but I think I could've managed!" I said

He chuckled and took one last drink from his coffee cup. I drank all of my coffee and ate the last bits of my muffin. Jack threw it all away and pushed me out the door to the parking lot.

"So, where to next?" Jack asked

"Books!" I exclaimed.

"Alright!" He chuckled and put me in the car. He drove me to a book store not to far from our house. I pushed myself in and wandered through every single aisle. Looking for a couple of books to buy. Jack following along, his eyes catching something every now and then.

_1 hour later..._

I got out of the book shop with 4 books. Jack bought one as well. We went to the car and Jack carried me in once again.

"Is this all you wanted to do?" Jack asked

"I guess so, but now I feel like doing something else..." I said

"How about we go buy you some new clothes? I feel bad that you've already had two outfits ruined..." Jack sighed.

"It's fine, but if it makes you feel better..." I said picking up one of my books and beginning to read it.

He took me to a clothing store nearby and helped me move around the racks of clothes.

_1 hour later..._

I came out of the store not carrying much, just two bags of clothing. I bought a pair of jeans, and a shirt, some pajamas, and a dress. Jack helped me into the car.

"Now what?" I asked

"I don't know..." Jack responded.

"How about we go eat, this can sort of be our first date..." He suggested

I nodded in agreement. He drove me to a nearby restaurant. When we were seated and we ordered, I heard a cold voice behind me.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Jack Frost..." the voice said.

Jack got up. I turned around to find a boy with pitch black hair, wearing all black as well. I could tell this guy was bad news considering Jack's look on his face when he called him.

"Pitch, why are you here?" Jack asked

"Well, is it against the law to be here?" Pitch laughed

"What do you want?" Jack asked

"Oh nothing, just saw you and wanted to say Hi. Oh by the way, where is your little friend Ursula?" Pitch asked

I choked on my drink at the sound of your name. Pitch looked over to me.

"Hm, who is this? I don't seem to know her..." he said

"She's Elsa, my girlfriend..." Jack said

"Girlfriend? Oh no! What would Ursula say about this?" Pitch said

"Oh wait..." Pitch chuckled.

"Never mind.." he laughed.

I began to cry. I wanted to get up so bad and just run away on my own. Who was he and how did Jack know him?

"J-Jack, let's go..." I said drying my tears.

"Yes, let's..." Jack responded grabbing my wheelchair and pushing me out of the restaurant.

When we got into the car I began sobbing.

"W-Who was he?" I sniffed

"An old bully from middle school..." Jack responded

"I'm sorry he made fun of you Elsa..." Jack said looking at me.

"I-It's okay, to be honest the story was everywhere.." I half cried half smiled.

He smiled and began driving back home. When we arrived there was a note on the fridge from Anna. Jack noticed it and picked it up.

**_We went to eat something, you'll be alone for a while. PLEASE, NO SEX! -Anna_**

Jack chuckled and threw the note away. He carried me upstairs and took a shower while I lay in bed.

_Was I going to be made fun of forever because of this? Was I going to be pointed at in public or referred to as a strong person?_

* * *

**Hehe. Dun Dun Dun. Pitch is here my friends! And you thought I was never gonna bring him in. T-T**

**At first, it wasn't gonna be Pitch. I was planning on bringing someone else in. (I'm not saying ;) Sorry, Not sorry.)**

**But then I realized that this story was gonna be boring with out another villain messing things up again. Yes he'll be back pretty soon. AND BY PRETTY SOON I MEAN LIKE 4 CHAPTERS. But he's only there for a brief moment. Also,**

**Response to LilMate:  Hello Der! Is it really 5?! Omg. That's alot. I've gotta check. Hold on. **

_**Chapter 7:I ran to the unconsious Elsa and picked her up in my arms. **_

_**Chapter 11: Suddenly everything went black and I passed out.**_

_**Chapter 13: **_

_**"Elsa..."**_

_**"Elsa..."**_

_**"El-"**_

_**Was all I heard before I blacked out.**_

**HA! IT'S ONLY 3! I win, unless you can prove me wrong. Which I highly doubt you can ;) **

***Cough Cough* I'm sorry, anyway Thank you! Adios :D**

**Amy~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys :) **

**So yep.**

**I feel like this chapter is alot shorter than it is. I guess I'll post two! :D**

**So yes, today, March 21st of the year 2014, your beloved author DisneyFangirl1998 is posting two chapters. So if you just came back from Chapter 17, because you were confused. I'll...um...make it clear on chapter 17.**

**So yeah.**

**I'm feeling quite generous today.**

**I feel like I want to finish writing this whole gosh darn story today and post all of it tomorrow. But of course, that would be impossible and a whole lot of reading and typing. **

***Cough, Cough* Anyway, *Cough* *Cough* *Wheeze* **

***Clears Throat* Love will Thaw has 41 Reviews *Clapping Noises***

**39 Followers *Clapping***

**and 32 Favorites!**

**Woot Woot :D**

**So yeah, Enjoy :)**

**~Amy**

Chapter 16- Nightmares

Elsa POV:

_"we're coming for you Elsa..."_

_"W-What?" I asked_

_"We're coming!" _

_"No! Jack said you weren't!" I screamed_

_"Jack is a liar!"_

_"No!"_

_Suddenly Vanessa came out of the darkness, only this time she was huge. She picked me up in her hands._

_"Stay away!" She screeched_

_She dropped me and I was picked up by Pitch._

_"Ursula and I are coming..."_

_Hans appeared with Anna in his arms. _

_"This is your fault!"_

I sat up, causing my stomach to hurt by my actions.

"Ow..." I winced as I rubbed the area I was hurt in.

Jack sat up as well. He looked at me,

"A-Are you ok?" he yawned

"Oh, yeah, I just had a nightmare..." I replied laying back down

"Don't worry you're ok..." Jack said before I drifted to sleep again.

I woke up to the pain in my arms. It was a horrible burning and stinging sensation. I sat up and I realized I was laying on my arm. I screeched in pain and noticed my bandage had a little blood. Jack woke up and realized I was bleeding too.

"I'll call the doctor..." he said picking up his phone dialing the number

He disappeared into the bathroom while I remain there just coping with the terrible sensation I felt. A while later he came back and called an ambulance. He put on a jacket and put me on my wheelchair. He carried me downstairs, I was still on the wheelchair. He waited for the ambulence outside with me. When the ambulance arrived, a half asleep and alarmed Anna came outside, she looked at me with worried eyes, but I gave her a reassuring smile that I was fine. They both got on the ambulence with me, they layed me down and tried to stop the bleeding while Anna called Punzie. The paramedics came to me and removed my bandages. I closed my eyes trying not to look. They discarded the old ones, they cleaned the wounds again and put on new ones. When they were done, the ambulance arrived at the hospital and they took me to a room again. Jack and Anna were following behind me the whole time. When we arrived at the room the doctor that once took care of me came inside again.

"Elsa what happened?" he asked

"Well, when I was sleeping I felt a horrible pain in my arm, this led me to realize I was sleeping on it..." I said

"Did any of the wounds open?" he asked

"I don't know, but a little blood was on my bandage..." I replied

The doctor nodded and proceeded to slowly and carefully remove the bandage. When it was fully removed there was a few cuts that were in fact open, and spewing fresh blood. I looked around my arm and noticed every single cut was almost completely healed and beginning to fade. The doctor got up and went to find something.

"I think they're going to stitch it..." Anna said

I grumbled, I did not want stitches right now. Jack laughed and we just stayed there in silence while the doctor returned. He set a box down and put some anesthesea in my arm. When my arm was completely numb he began stitching the few wounds that had opened. When he was done he put on a new pair of bandages.

"Would you like to check if all of your wounds are healing correctly?" he asked

I nodded and he began removing the bandages of my other arm. Every single cut was already beginning to fade. Then he carefully removed the bandages around my stomach. I couldn't even tell there was a cut ever there. Then he removed the bandages on my thighs, there was still a few gashes but most of them were already faded. He put on my bandages again.

"Elsa, we need to know if you can stand up. I think you're going to be able to walk again if you can stand up just once right now..." the doctor announced

Jack and Anna smiled, I did too and I began to stand up. It hurt at first but after a while I got used to it, and it didn't hurt too much. I began to slowly take steps. It was like taking my first steps again. I began to walk normally, it didn't hurt much. Then I went back and sat down. Anna gave me a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Well, since you can sort of walk now. I guess you will be needing the wheelchair only for the remainder of this week. Since today is Tuesday, you only have to have it until Sunday..." The doctor said.

I gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and come back Friday to have your bandages and stitches removed..." the doctor said beginning to leave

"Ok thank you!" Anna exclaimed waving goodbye to the leaving doctor. When the doctor was gone, Jack put me in my chair and he took me to the lobby.

"Who's gonna pick us up?" I asked

"Uncle Thomas is on his way..." Anna said

"Oh ok.." I replied as Jack pushed my wheelchair outside of the hospital.

"What time is it?" Jack yawned

"5:00 am..." Anna replied

"Oh God..." I said

"Yup, so when we get home, I'm going to sleep until it's noon.." Anna said

Just then, my Uncle Thomas arrived and Jack helped me get into the car. Uncle Thomas drove home without saying a word. The whole car ride was really quiet, I guess everyone was really sleepy. When we got home, Jack picked me up and dragged my wheel chair along. He carried me upstairs and put me on the bed. He collapsed as well and immediately I heard him snore. I giggled and fell asleep too.

_Monday... _(**Im going to skip to Monday because nothing important happened really, except that Elsa got her bandages removed, and she can walk now.)**

I woke up to see Jack beggining to pack his stuff.

"Is it Monday already?" I yawned, as I stretched.

"Oh, yeah it is..." Jack chuckled

"URGH! I don't want you to leave!" I pouted

Jack got up and layed down next to me. He laughed and put his arms around me.

"Calm down, we live a couple of feet away from eachother..." Jack said

I pouted and folded my arms across my chest.

"Still, I'm going to have anybody to hug when I'm scared at night..." I said shyly.

Jack laughed and pat my head.

"Children..." he joked

"I am NOT a child!" I exclaimed

"Come on, you're acting like you're 6 or 7..." he laughed

"I'm acting like I'm 8 for your information..." I joked

We both laughed.

"Elsa..." he said

"What?" I asked

"What are we going to do after we graduate?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Like, are you going to go to college? If you go, I go too.." He replied

"Well, I want to go to college for a bit, then I want to find a job. Then I can settle down and get married and such..." I replied

"So you're saving room to get married?" Jack asked

"Yup, those things are very important.." I replied

"Interesting.. so who do you want to marry?" He asked

"Oh, this awesome guy." I replied

"Oooh who is he?" he asked

"Oh, he's pretty cool. You would like him. His hair is a very interesting color. We actually have alot in common..." I said sitting up

"Well he is very lucky, but he's going to have to put up with your morning face.." Jack joked

"Shut up.." I said, hitting him with a pillow.

"Besides, I'm not getting married now, I'm 17 in a couple of months..." I replied

"Interesting..." he replied

"I'm 18 in a couple of months..." He said

"You know, school is starting next week.." I said

"Ew..." Jack replied

"Yup, but I'm happy Anna is going back, she needs all the friends and support she can get.." I said

"Hm, you're right.." Jack said

"So, when is your dad coming home?" I asked

"What time is it?" He asked

I picked up my phone and checked the time.

"It's about to be 9:00 am..." I said looking at Jack

"Oh, well my dad said he is going to be home by noon.." Jack said

I nodded and put my phone down.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked

"I feel like talking to all our friends again, we haven't talked to Ariel and Eric in quite a long time." Jack said

"Perfect! I can call Ariel, she can bring Eric, and we can finally meet Flynn!" I exclaimed picking up my phone.

"Woah, what about Anna?" he asked

"You're right, maybe someone can bring a friend. Or we can invite Merida!" I exclaimed

"Ok then." Jack said picking up his phone and calling Eric. I called Ariel. When they agreed I got up and walked to Punzie's room.

"Rapunzel!" I screamed as I knocked on the door.

She answered it with an annoyed look on her face.

"Call Merida and Flynn, we are having a friendly get together...!" I yelled in excitement

She smiled and shut the door. I went back to my room and got some clothes, then I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done I got dressed and let Jack go in. I blow dryed my hair and waited for someone to knock, or for someone to be ready. I went downstairs and found Anna watching T.V with Punzie by her side. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. It was Ariel, Eric, and a strange blonde boy. He looked about my age.

"Hi Elsa!" Ariel said hugging me

"Oh Hey, by the way this is a friend of mine. Kristoff." Eric said

"Oh,hello to the both of you..." I waved

"H-Hello.." Kristoff said

They went inside and sat down on the couch. I could have sworn Kristoff was just looking at Anna the whole time. When she looked at him, he blushed, like madly hard. I giggled at this. When Jack came downstairs he sat down next to me and all of us just talked.

"So Christopher, are you new here?" Anna asked

"It's Kristoff, and no I am not new here.." Kristoff said

"Oh. Then where do you live?" Anna asked

"He's actually my neighbor." Eric said

"Ah..." Anna said

"So, Kristoff where do you go to school?" I asked

"Oh, well I used to be home schooled, I guess I just liked the isolation, but I'm getting transferred to Corona High School.." Kristoff replied

"Really? We all go to school there!" Anna exclaimed

"Oh Cool..." Kristoff said

"You'll like it..." Anna said looking down.

Immediately I knew she remembered what happened last time.

"So, Kristoff what did you do in home school?" Jack said, changing the subject

"Well other than attending classes, most of the time I just stayed in with my dog." Kristoff chuckled

"You have a dog?" Ariel asked

"Yeah, his name is Sven." Kristoff replied

"I love dogs.." Anna said

"Cool.." Kristoff replied

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Punzie got up.

"That must be Flynn!" She exclaimed running towards the door but tripping on her hair.

I got up and went to go answer it. Indeed it was Flynn.

"Hello, come in." I said

"Thank you.." Flynn said

Punzie got up and went to go hug him. When they broke away they went with us and just sat down.

"I think we should all introduce ourselves, to the newcomers of the group!" Anna announced

"Good Idea.." Eric said

Everyone got comfortable and we began introducing ourselves.

"I'm Jack, Jackson Overland Frost."

"I'm Elsa, Elsa Winters."

"I'm Eric Waters."

"I'm Ariel Triton"

"I'm Anna, Anna Winters. Elsa is my sister."

"I'm Kristoff Bjorgman"

"I'm Rapunzel Sun.."

"And I'm Flynn Rider, or Eugene Fitzherbert."

When we all were introduced we talked more comfortably.

"So am I seriosuly the only one here without a boyfriend?!" Anna yelled

"I was going to call Merida!" Punzie yelled

"Merida HAS a boyfriend now!" Anna yelled

"Who?" I asked

"This guy named Hiccup..." Anna said looking down.

"Oh Anna it's okay, you'll find somebody soon, you're only 16!" Punzie said

"I'm sorry, but I can't feel like every one is gonna start making out with each other every 5 minutes!" Anna exclaimed

"Come on Anna, if we were to make out, you know it would be for 6 minutes!" Jack joked

"Jack.." I muttered

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Well can we do something else?! We've talked for almost an hour!" Anna exclaimed

"We could go do something.." Ariel said

"Can we go Ice skating?!" Anna asked

I frowned but then I kind of smiled, I hadn't ice skated in a long time

"Please please please!" Anna begged.

"Fine!" I yelled

* * *

**Kristoff's here. Kristanna Time. Yeahhhh. **

**So I'm going to Answer/ Respond to Reviews at the end. So if you want to know what I have to say about your reviews just read until the very end :D**

**So yeah.**

**TheForgottenDisneyPrincess **** Hi. There. I'm glad I made your day better! Oh yes, you know me, I'm a certified life ruiner in ever way possible. *Wink* Oh and by the way, THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME SO MUCH. I FEEL SO LOVED :D****  
**

***Cough* So yeah. Bai.**

**~Amy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi there, If you haven't read Chapter 16 then go read it! I have updated with two chapters instead of one so go read the previous since this one won't make sense. M'kay? Gracias, Adios ;)**

**~Amy**

Chapter 17- Ice Skating and Pets

Jack POV:

I sat on the bench, Elsa next to me. I was waiting for her to lace up her skates. I looked around and noticed no one had a group. Eric was with Ariel, Rapunzel was with Flynn, and Anna was with Kristoff.

"Is it me or are Kristoff and Anna really getting along?" I asked

"Yeah, they really are..." Elsa said standing up.

We held hands and walked over to the ice. We stepped on and began skating. I looked over to see Ariel and Eric skating gracefully. Rapunzel was teaching Flynn how to skate, and Kristoff was having to pick up Anna every 3 minutes.

"Well this is fun" Elsa smiled

"I guess so but how about you teach me a few tricks?" I asked

"They have to be couple tricks or I won't teach you anything..." Elsa laughed

"Fine, let us compose a skating routine!" I announced

She laughed and we continued skating.

"So are you going to teach me or what?" I asked

"Hm, should I?" She asked

"Yeah!" I exclaimed

"Fine.. But what kind of moves do you want to do?" She asked

"Let's do the one where the guy picks the girl into the air or something.." I implied

"Seems fun, but I don't want you dropping me..." Elsa said

"I won't! I promise!" I exclaimed

"Fine..." Elsa said

We moved towards the center of the rink. Elsa had to skate towards me and I had to somehow grab her and pick her up. Elsa began skating towards me and I got ready to pick her up. I grabbed her hips and lifted her up. I let her down and we both slipped and fell on the ice. We laughed and helped each other get back up. Punzie skated over to us.

"Guys, I really think we should leave now.." Punzie said

"Why?" Elsa asked

"Because, we have to be home by 3.." Punzie explained

"Oh, right." Elsa rememebered.

She grabbed my hand and we began skating over to the entrance. When we got there, we took off our skates and put on our shoes. We returned the skates and Elsa and I waited for everyone else to be ready. Elsa pulled out her phone,

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Asking if we can stay a bit longer..." She replied calling her uncle.

"Alright" I said as she procceeded with her call.

"Uncle Thomas!... Oh hello, I was wondering if we could stay longer...at the Ice skating rink, but we wanted to go to the mall...Ok, 7?...Ok thank you! Bye!" she said

"Can you stay?" I asked

"Yeah, but we have to be home by 7..." She replied

I nodded, and we waited for everyone else so we could go to the mall. It was literally next door. Soon enough we all were together again. We went outside and walked the small distance to the mall. Everyone one of us was talking together except for Kristoff and Anna, they just kind of stayed in the back talking to each other.

"Do you think they like each other?" Ariel whispered

"Without a doubt..." Elsa whispered back

Ariel giggled and glanced at Anna. We arrived at the mall and everyone went inside. Eric, Punzie, Ariel, and Flynn went together as a group. That left Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and I as a group. Alright then. Kristoff and I walked behind Anna and Elsa. Honestly, I wasn't interested in buying anything.

"Hey Kristoff..." I whispered

"What?" he asked

"Do you like Anna?" I whispered

"Ye- I mean no!" he whispered

"Oh right, sorry I asked. How could you possibly like her..." I said causally

"Well she's cool..." Kristoff said looking down

"Cool? I think she's pretty lame." I joked

"LAME?" He asked

"Yeah, and she isn't that pretty..." I joked again

"Anna is one of the awesomest people ever, and she is beautiful..." he said looking at Anna from a distance.

"Hm. Seems you do like her..." I said walking over to Elsa.

He ran behind me trying to catch up.

"So Elsa what are you guys doing?" I asked

"Just wondering what we could do..." Elsa replied

I looked over and saw Ariel and Eric in a pet store.

"What are they doing?" I asked

Everyone looked over at them.

"Let's go find out!" Anna exclaimed running towards the store

We approached them and saw that Ariel was looking at the fish.

"Ariel, Eric, what are you doing here?" Anna asked

"Oh! Well our anniversary is tomorrow, and we both agreed we would get each other a pet!" Ariel exclaimed

"You guys are going to get a pet?" Elsa asked

"Well, I've never had a pet before..." Ariel said looking down.

"No, I didn't mean it was a bad idea, it's just that I think you should tell each other what kind of pet you want then find one seperately so you don't know what they got you.." Elsa implied

"Oh! Let's do that Eric!" Ariel exclaimed

"Well, my mother agreed that I could get a dog or a cat..." Eric said

"Father allowed me to get any kind of pet but I would like a fish or a hermit crab..." Ariel exclaimed excitedly

"Well okay then, I'll go find what you want, you find what I want and then we'll see each other later." Eric said

"Ok!" Ariel said hugging him.

"Jack, Kristoff, go with Eric..." Elsa said

"Ugh, fine..." I grumbled going towards Eric.

We said our good byes and left to help Eric find the perfect pet for Ariel.

Elsa POV:

We waited for the guys to leave and then Ariel, Anna and I began looking for a pet for Eric.

"I think he should get a dog..." Ariel said

"Alright then, let's find a puppy." I said

We all nodded and went to the puppy cages. We looked around in awe at the super adorable puppies available for adoption.

"Elsa! Anna! Look at this one!" Ariel exclaimed pointing to a cage.

I ran towards Ariel and saw the incredibly cute puppy.

"Oh my! He's beautiful!" I exclaimed

Ariel and Anna nodded.

"I'm going to go find someone that can help us." Anna said

We nodded and proceeded to look at the puppy. He had floppy ears, he was extremely furry. His hair fell in his eyes. Anna came back a while later with a woman. She approached us and opened the cage. She took the puppy in her arms and gave it to Ariel.

"You'll have to come and fill the paper work..." The woman said closing the cage.

Ariel nodded and gave the puppy to me. She followed the woman to the counter. I pet the puppy while I looked at it's cage. It's name tag said Max. I looked at the puppy.

"Well, hello there Max. You're going to make Eric very happy. Eric is your daddy by the way. Ariel's your mom, but you knew that by now. I'm sort of of like your aunt. I'm Aunt Elsa.." I said

Anna chuckled. I turned the puppy towards her.

"That's Aunt Anna..." I said, waving a paw towards her.

Anna laughed and took the puppy from me. Ariel came back and took the puppy from Anna.

"All set, but let me put this ribbon on him." Ariel said pulling a red ribbon from her purse.

She tied the ribbon.

"That's just until we get him a collar." Ariel said walking over to the collar section.

Anna and I followed. We looked at the different types, colors, and styles of every collar.

"I like this one..." Anna said

Ariel walked over to Anna and took the collar from her.

"I like it too... does it have a matching leash?" she asked

I looked at the collar then looked for a matching leash.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed picking up one

"Then let's take it..." Ariel said taking the leash and collar. We went to the cash register and payed for both of them. She also took a small bag of dog food and treats from the cashier.

Ariel took the ribbon off and replaced it with the collar. Then she put on the leash and put the puppy down.

"Elsa, you should get a pet for your anniversary with Jack" Anna said petting Max.

"Anna, as much as I would love to, I doubt Uncle Thomas would allow me to get a pet." I said looking at Anna.

"You don't know that, besides it's a pretty big house." Anna said

"I'll think about it." I said

"Well maybe you won't get a pet, but maybe I will someday." Anna said

"Oh yeah? What's the occasion?" I asked

"An anniversary perhaps." Anna said

"With who?" I asked

"I don't know, a boyfriend." Anna chuckled

"Kristoff?" I asked

"Yeah Kristoff... wait what?" Anna said

"Oh, so you like Kristoff...?" I asked

"N-No!" she blushed

"Right..." Ariel giggled

Anna continued blushing.

"Let's all meet at your place..." Ariel said

"You guys can give each other the gifts there." Anna said still blushing.

"Who's going to drive us?" I asked

"Jack's got the car..."Anna said.

"My father can come pick us up!" Ariel said

"Alright then." I agreed.

Ariel pulled out her phone and called her dad. We waited at the entrance for her dad to come pick us up. When he arrived we went into the car.

"Daddy, please take us to Elsa's house." Ariel said

"Alright." replied.

_10 minutes later..._

Anna opened the door quietly to make sure that no one was there. By no one she meant the guys. We turned on the lights and found Punzie and Flynn making out on the couch. I coughed very loudly, to make sure they noticed our presence.

"Do your parents know he's here?"I asked

"They aren't here right now." Punzie blushed

"We're just waiting for Eric, Jack and Kristoff. Don't mind us..." I said

Punzie nodded and proceeded to kiss Flynn.

"Weird..." Anna whispered as we walked upstairs to my room.

"It's probably what you want to do with Kristoff.." Ariel joked.

"N-No!" Anna exclaimed

Ariel and I giggled. We arrived at my room and we all played with Max for a while.

"Call Jack, I wonder if they're even home yet!" Ariel exclaimed playing with Max.

"I will..." I said pulling out my phone.

"Hey Jack?...Are you guys home yet?...Oh, we got a ride...Ariel's dad...So are you home or not?...Oh ok we'll wait. Bye." I said

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Are they home?" Anna asked

"They're almost home." I said

"Ooh!" Ariel exclaimed picking up Max.

"Let's go downstairs.." Anna said

We all nodded in agreement and began going downstairs. When we arrived Jack was opening the door.

"Hey Elsa" Jack siad

"Jack!" I said running over to him. We hugged then he kissed me lightly.

"Ew, get a room..." Anna said, irritated

"Ask Kristoff if he could kiss you, then you wouldn't think it was gross." Jack said

Suddenly Kristoff walked into the room.

"Ask me what?" He asked

"Nothing..." Anna blushed

"Um ok then..." Kristoff replied

"Where is Eric?" Ariel asked walking downstairs with Max.

"Oh he's outside, he'll be inside in a while." Jack said petting the puppy.

Suddenly Eric opened the door.

"Eric!" Ariel exlcaimed

"Ariel!" Eric exclaimed

They ran towards eachother, then they walked towards the couch.

"What did you guys get each other?" Kristoff asked


	18. Chapter 18

**So heyyyyyyy guys.**

**Love Will Thaw has.**

**47 FREAKING REVIEWS OMG 3 MORE TO 50!**

**34 FAVORITES!**

**43 FOLLOWERS!**

**Thank you all so much for reading this story and I love you, stay awesome :)**

**~Amy**

Chapter 18- Love and Pets

Jack POV:

Everyone gathered at the couch. Ariel could barely contain her excitement. Eric handed her a little bowl that contained a small yellow and blue fish. Ariel shrieked in excitement and looked at the small fish.

"Oh my! Eric he's perfect!" Ariel exclaimed, planting a kiss on Eric's cheek.

Ariel put the fish bowl down, and picked up a small box from the floor. Eric opened the box slowly and found a small furry puppy. The pup wagged his tail and jumped towards Eric.

"Ariel! He's awesome!" Eric exclaimed

"I knew you would like him!" Ariel exclaimed looking at her fish.

I put my arm around Elsa, she leaned against my shoulder.

"We should do this sometime..." I said

"I don't think I would be allowed to have a pet..." Elsa said

"This is a very big house, I doubt they wouldn't allow you to get a fish or something..." I said

"Well, when the time comes, we'll see..." Elsa said

"If you could get a pet, what would you get?" I asked

"Probably a cat..." she responded

"Why a cat?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe because Anna and I had one when we were younger..." Elsa replied

"What was the cat's name?" I asked

"His name was Olaf..." Elsa said

"What a cute name, what happened to him?" I asked

"Papa didn't like him too much, so he sold him..." Elsa replied

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" I said feeling a little bit guilty.

"Oh don't worry.." Elsa replied punching my arm

10 minutes later...

Every one left, including Flynn, Ariel, and Eric. Kristoff stuck around though, just talking to Anna. When Kristoff finally left, he said his goodbyes but Anna suddenly hugged him.

"See ya Friday!" she said patting his stomach.

"Yeah, bye!" Kristoff said, opening the door. But before he could step outside Elsa stopped him.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's happening Friday?" Elsa asked staring into Kristoff's eyes.

"Elsa, it's just that." Anna began

Elsa and I turned to look at her.

"We have a date Friday..." They both said awkwardly.

I chuckled, and Elsa giggled. I stood next to Kristoff and patted him on the back.

"As a wise white haired young man once said, Hm, seems you do like her..." I said

"Oh shut up." Anna said

"Well then, you have my approval." Elsa said walking away.

Anna shrieked in excitement, I followed Elsa. Elsa bursted out laughing, I joined her.

"I knew she liked him.." Elsa giggled

"I think the whole mall thought they were dating..." I said

"Possibly..." Elsa chuckled

"What time is it?" I asked

Elsa pulled out her phone.

"5:30..." She said

"Crap! I've got to go home!" I said

"I'll go with you..." Elsa said, picking up my bags.

"Alright.." I said grabbing her hand.

We walked downstairs. Elsa looked over to see Anna on her phone, smiling every 5 seconds.

"Anna... I-I'll be at Jack's if you need me.." Elsa said, confused at Anna's behavior.

"Yeah, uh huh, okay!" Anna giggled, still looking at her phone.

"Anna who are you texting?" Elsa asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Texting?! Me texting?! What, who would I be texting?" Anna asked, suspiciously.

"It's Kristoff." Elsa and I said.

Anna giggled and continued to text Kristoff.

"I can't believe it, they've known each other for a day." Elsa exclaimed walking out of the house.

"So what? I fell in love with you, and I had never even talked to you!" I said

"True..." She giggled

We walked to my house and I knocked on the door.

"There you are!" My dad said patting me on the back.

"And there's Elsa!" he said patting Elsa's head

"Hello ..." Elsa said awkwardly.

"Come in!" He said.

Elsa and I nodded and went inside.

"I was just about to cook dinner. But now that Elsa's here, I'll cook for 3!" my dad said

"Thanks dad, we'll be upstairs if you need us." I said

"Alright!" He said

Elsa and I walked upstairs.

"He seems... cheery.." Elsa said

"I know, I wonder what's going on..." I responded.

Elsa and I went into my room. Elsa flopped down on my bed and I sat next to her.

"So what'cha wanna do?" Elsa asked

"I don't know, wanna watch TV?" I asked

"Sure..." she responded

Elsa leaned against my shoulder as we watched some TV, but were interrupted by my dad.

"JACK! ELSA! Dinner time!" he called

"Coming!" I yelled as I turned off the TV. We got up and walked downstairs.

Elsa and I sat down next to each other. My dad set our plates in front of us, and he sat down across from Elsa and I.

"Dad, why are you extra cheery today?" I asked taking a bite of my food.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you about it." he responded

"Talk about what?" I asked

"Well, your cousins..." he began

"You mean, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny?" I asked taking another bite of food.

Elsa just stared at us. Taking a bite of food once in a while.

"Yes, Samuel, Taylor, and Bunnymund.." he responded

"What about them?" I asked drinking some of my juice.

"Well, Samuel and Tooth's parents called and asked if they could send them here to finish their last year of high school, and Bunnymund just got a sports scholarship to Corona University!" my dad explained

I almost spat out my drink.

"They're going to live here?!" I asked

"Well yes, you're going to school with Samuel and Taylor, and Bunnymund will only be here until the next semester comes up." My dad said

"No! I can't possibly spend 3 months under the same roof as Bunny!" I exclaimed

"Well you're gonna have to." My dad said

Everything went very silent until Elsa spoke up.

"Well guys, thanks for having me. I better go home now..." She said getting up.

"No! Elsa we're sorry..." My dad said

"Yeah, sorry Elsa.." I said

"It's okay..." she responded sitting back down.

"So Elsa, next week you'll meet some of Jack's family" My dad said

"Well, I look forward to meeting your cousins" Elsa smiled at me.

"Alright, I don't think you'll have a problem with them.." I chuckled

"Why would I have a problem?" She asked

"Well, Sandy doesn't really talk..." I said

"I can handle that" She said

"Tooth, well by her nickname, I bet you can tell she really likes Teeth, and if she sees super white teeth such as yours, she'll go crazy and stick her fingers in your mouth examining them.." I chuckled

"Weird, but I think I can handle it..." Elsa responded touching her mouth.

"And Bunny, well he's arrogant, he's rude and he's the complete opposite of me. Not to mention he completely hates me.." I giggled

"Well. I don't think I'll have a problem with any of your cousins." Elsa said.

"We'll see on Monday" I chuckled

"Well thank you for having me, I'll be going now." Elsa said standing up, she walked over to the sink and put her plate and cup inside.

"Elsa, I'll walk you." I said standing up.

"Alright" She said

She turned to my dad and smiled.

"Thank for having me for dinner." She said

"It was a pleasure.." My dad smiled back.

"Bye Elsa!" he said as we closed the door.

Elsa waved and smiled.

"I can't wait to meet your family..." Elsa giggled

"Hopefully Bunny leaves his ego on the plane..." I joked

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they behave properly.." Elsa joked

We walked to the front door and before we said our goodbyes, I leaned in and kissed her.

"Bye Jack.." She whispered as we broke away.

"Bye Elsa..." I said

Elsa disappeared into her house as she closed the door.

_Friday._

Elsa POV:

I woke up to the sound of Anna knocking at my door.

"Elsa! Can you help me get ready for my date?" Anna asked

"Anna! It's 9:30 am! Your date isn't until 3:00!" I yelled

"I know, it's just that I'm so excited!" She shrieked

"Anna... let me sleep until 10:00, then come wake me up again!" I yelled

"Fine..." Anna said

_30 minutes later._

"Elsa! Elsa wake up!" Anna yelled

I grumbled and got up. I went to go answer the door.

"May I help you?" I asked, irritated

"I would love it if you did my hair and helped me pick out an outfit!" Anna said

"Well, where is he taking you?" I asked

"Well, he said that we're going to go for a walk, then we're going to go to that fancy Italian place next to the mall." Anna explained

"So you need something to walk around in, yet really elegant for the restaurant..." I mumbled

"Yeah.." She responded.

"Ok, take me to your closet..." I said

She smiled and pulled me all the way to her room. We looked around her closet and looked for a dress. I looked around for something perfect she could wear, but we didn't find anything.

"Let's try my closet..." I said

Anna nodded and we both walked to my closet.

Anna shrieked excitedly and ran inside of my closet.

I waited for her, while I did I picked up around my room. Anna occasionally shrieked a bit or just made weird random noises. She suddenly gasped.

"What about this?" She giggled. She came out wearing a purple dress with weird patterns.

"Nope, you're not wearing that to your date.." I said

"Okay!" Anna said as she took of the gown and put it on the floor. I picked up the purple dress and put it on my bed.

"What about THIS?!" Anna said, coming outside with a fairly large orange yellow gown.

"Ooh! Look at me, my hips are here, my hips are there, oops! Pardon my behind young man, didn't mean to knock you down..." She said

I giggled, "It was just a gift..."

"From whom?" She laughed

"Oh, I don't know, one of Papa's friends..." I said

She giggled again.

"Quit fooling around!" I said shoving her to the closet.

"I can barely fit through the doorway!" She laughed

I giggled at my sister. She was such a wonderful person, I hoped Kristoff would make her very happy.

She continued looking through my closet.

"Elsa! What's this one?" She asked, coming out in a green beautiful dress.

"Oh, well, it was a dress I got for my birthday. I never used it of course, since it was green..." I said

"Well can I have it?" She asked

"Of course, you look beautiful..." I said

"So am I wearing this one?" She asked

"Of course..." I said

She laughed and I set her down on my vanity table. I undid the braids on her hair. I did a very cute up do with a green ribbon. Then I put very light make up on her.

"There we go!" I said

"Elsa! Thank you!" She said hugging me

"It was nothing" I said hugging her back

"What time is it?" She asked

"It's 11:50" I said

"Oh! We have to go eat now, you haven't eaten all morning!" She said

"Alright, but be careful running downstairs don't trip" I said

She giggled and led me downstairs.

* * *

**Shimmer Shine: I agree that Vanessa and Hans are sick, they aren't going to be executed. (Or are they?) Jack and Elsa are okay though :)**

**Fanfic Security: I got so scared when you wrote this, not because you scare me or something it's just that I seriously thought it was a warning like TAKE THIS DOWN NOW OR I WILL BAN YOU kind of review. Thank you for the warning, I did change the rating and thank you for pointing out my mistake. Part of this mistake was that, I read a few fanfics that have blood, gore, rape etc. and they are rated T. I just thought that this was okay and nothing to be taken seriously. Thank you for clarifying my mistake.**

**lexie1234: I'm so glad you're enjoying my fanfic, I'm glad to say that you are one of my favorite readers (Mostly because of your attitude XD) I love you.**

**x-LostTeenager-x: Hi there, I don't think they should see a counselor mostly because of the love and support Elsa and Anna already have. Thank you for your idea :)**

**Bye guys!**

**~Amy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi there lovelies! Can I start by freaking out because, LOVE WILL THAW HIT 50 REVIEWS. THANK YOU THANK YOU! Geez, I don't know what to say except that as promised, when I hit 50 everything there will be a special surprise waiting. Ok, so I also have 43 followers and 34 favorites :D**

**Yay!**

**What a great thing to wake up to in the morning.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**~Amy**

Chapter 19: Love is in the air

Elsa POV:

"Elsa, what if he asks me to be his girlfriend?" Anna asked, taking a bite out of her toast I prepared for her.

"I'll murder him..." I joked

"No!" Anna exclaimed, dropping her toast on the plate.

"Just joking, besides, I don't think he'll ask you on the first date... you've known each other for a day..." I said, taking a drink of my hot chocolate. Basically, the only hot thing I appreciated.

"Well yeah, but you and Jack knew each other for 3 and a half months, which is almost exactly the same as a day..." Anna said,

"Oh my.." I said, mentally face palming.

"Okay okay, as you can see I really like Kristoff..." Anna blushed, I giggled

"No, I couldn't tell..." I said sarcastically.

Anna sighed and smiled,

"I hope everything goes well..." Anna said

"I doubt anything will go wrong" I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I can think of a million things that could go wrong. L-Like, I could rip my dress! O-Or step in doggy doodoo! Maybe accidentally punch Kristoff! O-Or-!"

"Anna!" I exclaimed

"Sorry.." She sighed

"It's alright" I giggled

Punzie came out of her room and went downstairs. She sat down next to Anna and I.

"What are you guys doing so early?" Punzie yawned

"Punzie.. it's almost 1:00 pm..." I responded

"IT IS?!" Punzie exclaimed

"What's wrong?" Anna asked

"I agreed to meet Merida at the sports store at 1:15 pm.!"

Anna sighed and smiled,

"I hope everything goes well..." Anna said

"I doubt anything will go wrong" I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I can think of a million things that could go wrong. L-Like, I could rip my dress! O-Or step in doggy doodoo! Maybe accidentally punch Kristoff! O-Or-!"

"Anna!" I exclaimed

"Sorry.." She sighed

"It's alright" I giggled

Punzie came out of her room and went downstairs. She sat down next to Anna and I.

"What are you guys doing so early?" Punzie yawned

"Punzie.. it's almost 1:00 pm..." I responded

"IT IS?!" Punzie exclaimed

"What's wrong?" Anna asked

"I agreed to meet Merida at the sports store at 1:15 pm.!" Punzie said running upstairs.

Anna chuckled and took a last bite of her toast. I got up and went to the pantry and got a bowl of Frosted Flakes. **(A-HA Get it?)** and went to go sit at the table again and started eating. Anna got up and went to get a bowl of Fruit Loops. When Anna sat down, Punzie came downstairs in a tank top, athletic pants and in a pony tail.

"Ok girls, I'll be back later..." Punzie said, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Geez, I hope she isn't mad at me for being late.." Punzie mumbled getting the car keys.

"Hey! Aren't you too young to be driving...?" I asked, getting up.

"Oh, Flynn is waiting for me outside." Punzie said

"Oh, Alright." I said, going to sit again.

"Byee!" Punzie exclaimed, closing the door behind her.

I nodded and went to go sit down with Anna.

"Elsa, I'm nervous!" Anna said.

"Calm down.." I said patting her hand.

"Oh Gosh." Anna said

"Oh Anna, it's just a date, hopefully the first of many but calm down." I giggled

"Elsa, you're right.." Anna said

I smiled, I went upstairs to go get ready as well. Jack and I were going to go on a picnic. Anna got up as well and followed me to my room.

"Are you getting ready for the picnic?" Anna asked

"Yup.." I said walking into my room and closed the door.

"Can I help?" Anna asked

"Sure." I giggled

I opened my closet and examined my clothes.

"What should I wear?" I asked

"Hm. Well it's a casual date" Anna said walking into my closet. She pulled out an ice blue short sleeveless dress. It had a cute puffy skirt. I smiled and Anna set the dress on my bed. I pulled out some white flats and sat down on my vanity table. I undid my braid and let Anna do the rest. Anna curled my hair and did my make-up. She put purple eyeshadow on me and put really nice red pink lipstick.

"Thank you Anna" I said, getting up from my vanity and picking up my favorite purse.

"You're welcome!" Anna said

I got up and got my purse and then there was a knock at the front door.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna yelled, running into my closet in hiding. I giggled and walked downstairs to open the door. I slowly opened the door to find Kristoff standing there.

"Hi Elsa..." He said

"Hello Kristoff" I smiled

"Is Anna ready?" He asked

"Oh, just a second." I said

"Anna! Kristoff's here!" I yelled

Anna immediately ran downstairs towards me.

"How do I look?" She asked

"You look beautiful." I smiled.

She smiled back.

"Thank you, you look beautifuler. I mean not fuller, but, but more beautiful..." Anna said

"Thank you. Now go." I said, shoving her out.

She giggled as she fell towards Kristoff.

"Bye Elsa!" Anna exclaimed walking towards Kristoff's car. I smiled and closed the door.

Aunt Primrose came down the hall and towards the living room.

"Has Anna left yet?" She asked

"Oh yes, she actually just did." I replied

My aunt smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Does she really like this boy?" She smiled

"With out a doubt" I said

"Aw! My baby girls are being taken away!" She said getting up and walking towards me.

"What do you mean?" I giggled.

She hugged me.

"Well, my little baby girls are starting to get taken away by boys.." She said

"Oh Aunt Primrose calm down, I'm not married yet.." I giggled.

"Well not yet, but pretty soon all three of my babies will be gone and your uncle and I will be left alone." She said patting my cheek

"Well, I promise when I leave, I won't go too far." I said

"Alright then, I'm going to go take a bath." She said walking away.

"Ok! Oh and Jack and I will be here by 8!" I said

"Ok!" She responded

Just as she disappeared down the hall I saw Jack walking to my house from the window. I grabbed my purse and opened the door. Jack was standing there with his oh so attractive smile.

"Hey Elsa" He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Hey" I smiled closing the door behind me. He took my hand and walked me over to his dad's car. He opened the door for me as I got in. Oh gosh, he was so sweet. He got in the car and turned it on.

"You look beautiful" He said

"You're not too bad yourself." I giggled

He smiled and continued driving while holding my hand. When we arrived to the park Jack got out of the car before I could finish unbuckling my seat belt. He ran to the side of my door and opened it, holding his hand out to help me get out of the car.

"Why, thank you" I said, giggling at him.

He flashed a smile and helped me get out of the car. I fixed my skirt once I stepped on the ground and tucked away a few stray hairs behind my ear. He took my hand and intertwined my fingers in between his and we began walking to the picnic area, Jack was carrying the picnic basket he prepared. When we arrived he let me sit down and he put a cloth over the table.

"So, what did you prepare?" I asked

"Well, I didn't prepare fancy italian food that's for sure." He chuckled

I giggled and watched him pull out two sandwiches, a bowl with saran wrap a small container and a plate with a cover on top. He pulled out a small stack of plates and two cups. He put a plate in front of me and placed a sandwich on a side. He removed the saran wrap from the bowl and saw that there was a salad inside, Jack grabbed some tongs from the basket and placed some salad next to the sandwich. I realized the small container contained some of his dad's chicken alfredo. He put some on my plate as well. He set the plate with the cover aside. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Dessert" He whispered.

I nodded and he sat down. He put everything on his plate as well.

"Well, as you can see, it isn't anything fascinating." He said

"Jack, it's wonderful." I said

He smiled and gave me a napkin and a fork.

"Well, let's eat." Jack said as he picked up his sandwich. I nodded and took a bite out of the sandwich Jack prepared. It was really good, he may not be the most fantastic cook but this was very good. Anna would have loved this, considering how much she loves sandwiches. I grabbed my fork and took a bit of my salad. Jack smiled as he watched me eat. Within minutes we were both done with our sandwiches and proceeded to finish our meal. I took the last bites out of my chicken alfredo and looked at Jack, anxiously waiting for dessert. He laughed and finished his meal quickly. When he was done he took out another two plates and set them down in front of us. Taking the old ones and discarding them. He got the plate with the cover and slowly began uncovering the large plate.

"Chocolate cake!" I exclaimed

"Yeah!" Jack smiled cutting a piece for me

I giggled and watched him cut out a few pieces. I got mine and took a big bite out of it.

"Heaven..." I muttered

Jack chuckled and ate his piece, slowly, unlike Elsa the pig. I finished my piece in no time. I sneakily cut another piece and ate it as well. Jack laughed and finished his piece. He put the cover on top of the cake and put it in the basket. I got up and fixed my skirt again. Jack got up and quickly ran to his car to put the basket away. I chuckled as he was running back. He walked towards me and grabbed both of my hands. He stood in front of me and slowly leaned in. I repeated the same action and we gave each other a soft kiss. He broke away and smiled at me. I smiled as well.

"Well Elsa Winters, what do you wanna do?" Jack asked

"I don't know, I wasn't told of this date until yesterday." I smiled

"Oh right, I just wanted to do something special" Jack chuckled.

"Well, today has been wonderful" I said, I gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

He smiled, and spun me around and dipped me down.

"I think we can do better.." He said, leaning down and kissing me passionately. I could have sworn we were kissing for an hour but it was only a few minutes. We broke away and he pulled me back up

"Better?" He smiled.

"Better" I responded dreamily.

Jack chuckled and we began walking towards the open field.

"So a little birdie told me that you were interested in the school choir this year.

"Oh yes, was this little birdie a very dear family member of mine?" I laughed

"Maybe." Jack chuckled

"Well yes, Jack I was interested in the choir." I confessed.

"I didn't know you sang." Jack said

"Well, I never knew I was good, until I actually went to a new school, I realized I could finally use my hobby for something I actually like." I blushed

"How about you sing for me?" Jack implied

"How about no." I said

"Please?" He asked

"No, Jack it's embarrassing!" I exclaimed

"Come on, I bet you sing beautiful." He smiled

"Fine" I pouted.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking. Jack let go of my hand and he looked at me waiting for the singing to start. I took a deep breathe and began singing.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen." I sang_

Jack's eyes widened.

_"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."_

_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried..."_

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know... Well now they know!"_

_"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"_

_"Let it go, Let it go!"_

_"Turn away and slam the door!"_

_"I don't care what they're going to say!"_

_"Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."_

_"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem-"_

I continued singing but was interrupted by a person clapping. I turned around and Jack ran over to me in a protective way. Immediately, I noticed who it was. Pitch.

"Well, my dear Elsa, you sure have some talent." Pitch clapped.

"T-Thank you.." I said.

"You're welcome." He responded, he turned to look at Jack.

"Well, Jack Frost. Long time no see." Pitch said, holding his hand out to shake Jack's

"Yeah..." Jack said, shaking his hand.

"Aw come on pal, we used to be close! What happened?" Pitch laughed

"Ursula happened." Jack shot back.

"Oh we seriously let a girl come between us?" He chuckled

"No, you let Ursula come between us." Jack said

"Is it really my fault you got in the way of what was once mine?" Pitch exclaimed

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I was just walking by and I over heard your singing." Pitch said, all of the attention on me.

"Well you heard her, now you can go." Jack said, grabbing the picnic basket and grabbing my hand.

"Alright then. Good day Jack, Good day Elsa." Pitch said

"Good bye." I said, I turned to look at him one last time before Jack pulled us out of sight.

He shot me a look and smiled, then he began walking away.

_Later that night..._

Elsa POV:

I sat on the couch impatiently. It was 9:30, Anna was way past her curfew! I was worried, did they get to her again? No! Silly Elsa, of course not, they're in jail. I sighed, Elsa, your sister is 16 years old. She isn't a little baby anymore. I sat on the chair and picked up the book next to me, I turned on the lamp and sat there waiting for a knock. I heard a car door slam shut outside and I peeked out the window. Well Anna was there, Kristoff as well. I just watched, since none of them was aware I was looking at them. I watched Anna blush as Kristoff said something. I wondered what they were talking about. When Anna's blush disappeared she gulped and closed here eyes. Kristoff closed them as well. They were leaning in slowly. Wait what? I ran to the door, turned on the porch light and opened the door. I separated them, eyeing Kristoff.

"M'kay. That's enough, thank you for bringing my little sister home, bye bye Kristoff" I said, still holding on to their foreheads.

Kristoff blushed and Anna gulped.

"Anna go inside, I have to have a word with Kristoff" I said, giving my evil eye to Kristoff.

"E-Elsa!" Anna replied, I ignored her and shoved her inside. I shut the door and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well, Kristoff." I smiled

"Hey Elsa." He chuckled

I smiled, but put my serious face on immediately.

"Why are you here so late?" I said through gritted teeth

"Oh" he gulped

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Answer me." I said

He blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh well, Anna and I went to the park, and then the waiter at the restaraunt didn't have my reservation so we had to wait. I also took her to meet my family." He blushed.

I smiled and let go of his shirt.

"Well, that's nice. Thank you for giving my sister such a wonderful time." I smiled

He smiled as well. I opened the door and stepped inside. Before I closed it, I looked at him with my serious face again.

"Don't ever let that happen again." I said.

"N-No" He gulped

I shut the door and saw Anna waving at him through the window.

"So Anna, how did it go?" I asked casually

"Oh it was wonderful." She replied, still waving at Kristoff

"Did you kiss? Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" I asked, nervously.

"We almost kissed." She said, looking at me with an annoyed look on her face.

"And no, I'm not his girlfriend. YET" She said shutting the curtains

She ran upstairs and shut the door. Almost immediately, I heard snoring.

I walked upstairs quietly not wanting to disturb the already sleeping family. I went in my room and shut the door. I collapsed on the bed, and undid my bun. I let my french braid drape over my shoulder. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me. I was almost completely asleep when I heard my phone beep. I turned over and picked up my phone. I turned it on and was completely blinded by my phone's light. Once my eyes adjusted I saw I had a text.

"Jack" I whispered, smiling.

I checked the message.

_"Good night, Snowflake."_

I smiled and texted back immediately.

_"Snowflake?"_

I put the phone down and got under my covers. My phone buzzed again.

_"Yeah, Snowflake. That's my new nickname for you."_

I giggled, how cute.

_"Thank you Jack"_

I awaited his response, every single little thing he sent or even said I was in love with.

_"Go to sleep Elsa"_

I yawned,

_"Alright, Good night, I love you."_

I was falling asleep, I was really tired.

_"I love you too Snowflake."_

I smiled and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hello there readers, did ya enjoy chapter 19? I hope you did because updating is going to be alot slower now, considering I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block. So bear with me as I will maybe update a maximum of 3 times a week. Anyway on to answering reviews!**

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: ****Ok so this is the second time this has been suggested and it has been really hard for me to decide but I promise that I will begin to include the worries, nightmares and many other things that came with the scarring of Hans and Vanessa's impact on Elsa and Anna's life. I have been talking with my cousin, who is also an experienced author here and she said that she believes the story will be more interesting and enjoyable if I was to include those things. So thank you for your suggestion, I will be taking you and x-LostTeenager-x's suggestion way more seriously.**

**Immortal-99:**

**Hello! North is not Jack's dad, in fact Jack's dad is just a random person or what his dad might have been like if Jack had a real family. North is coming in the next chapter, he's actually his uncle.**

**SunnySummer-77:**

**Yay, you're #50! Thank you for your encouragement and helpful advice, I'm so glad you've been here ever since the beginning to help me make this fanfiction the way it is now. If it weren't for you and other people, my writing owuld be bunched up, with terrible grammar and vocabulary, and my plot would be horrible XD Anywayyyy, thank you for reviewing and for being here for me! Love youuu~**

**Thanks guys!**

**~Amy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Loves! Today is an extra long chapter to make up for my absence. 4,708 words. Record? I think yes. Anyway! **

**Love Will Thaw has, 35 favorites! 46 follows! (4 more to go!) and 57 Reviews!**

**Woo-hoo! I'm so happy! Please enjoy the chapter and sorry It's so late!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Amy.**

Chapter 20:

Jack POV:

I woke up in the morning feeling terrible. I got up to check my calender, making sure it was the right day. Yup, Saturday. Oh lord, the day I had been dreading all week. The day the Guardian family would be united with the Frost family.

Fantastic.

I mean, I didn't have a problem with Sandy and Tooth, but Bunny? I don't think I could survive one day with him. Good thing Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn, Ariel, Eric, Merida, and "Hiccup" would go with my dad and I to pick them up at the airport. The reason my friends were going was so that "They could get acquainted to Coronan students". Well that was what my dad had said. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I washed my face and fixed my hair. If I was forced to wake up at 6 in the morning to pick up family I didn't want here, I was going to make an immpression. I got out of my bathroom and went to my closet. I picked out a pair of khaki jeans and my blue sweatshirt. I put on a pair of black convers and went out the door. My dad was sitting downstairs on the table with a plate next to him. I was guessing it was mine. I went downstairs and sat down.

"Good morning." I said

"Good morning, Jack" He replied

I began eating and checking through my text messages at the same time. I texted Elsa again.

"Good morning Snowflake"

I put my phone down and continued eating. My phone buzzed and I picked it up. Elsa. I smiled and looked at her message.

"Good morning :) Oh by the way, what should I wear? Casual or Formal?"

I chuckled and answered her message.

"Somewhere in between, like wear a dress but not a formal dress, you know?"

I set it down and picked up my empty plate, I got up and put it in the sink. I came back and sat down.

"Got it, See you later Frost"

I smiled and got up from the table.

"Im gonna go to Elsa's house." I said

"Alright" He smiled

"You really love that girl right?" He asked

I giggled and looked at him.

"Yeah." I smiled

My dad laughed and patted my shoulder

"Good for you." He said, getting up and walking towards the sink.

I chuckled and walked outside, shutting the door behind me. I walked the short distance that seperates Elsa and I. I knocked and was greeted by .

"Hello Jack" He said, holding his hand out.

I smiled, and shook his hand

"Hello " I said

"Oh come in." He said

I went inside the home and waited for to shut the door. He smiled and patted my back.

"I tohught you were Flynn, here for my little girl." He chuckled.

"Oh he's coming later." I said

"Well, I think he's a wonderful young man." He said

"Are they ready yet?" I asked

"Oh, Anna's ready, she's waiting for someone named... Kristoff?" He said

"Oh yes, Kristoff, he'll be here later as well." I said

"Is he a friend of yours? I haven't met him yet" He said

"Yes" I said

"Oh. Well looks like Elsa's ready." He said

I turned from him to the beautiful figure walking down the stairs.

"Woah." I gasped.

Elsa smiled and walked downstairs towards us. approached her and kissed her on the forehead. Then he went to his bedroom. Elsa approached me and kissed me softly.

"Hi" She smiled.

"Hey Snowflake" I said, kissing her again.

"Are you excited?" She said

"No." I groaned

She chuckled and patted my chest. She turned around and walked upstairs. I followed behind her and saw Punzie getting out of her room. She walked towards me. I gave her a high five and she walked past us.

"So at what time do they arrive?" Elsa asked, opening the door to her bedroom.

"Noon. Then we have to take them home. Then after we eat, my dad is making me take them to the mall so they can get new clothes to start the year off." I complained.

"What about Bunny? I thought he was in college." Elsa asked.

"He is, that's the worse part." I groaned

"What do you mean?" She asked

"That he is here at my hosue all day until the end of winter break." I said

"Ah.." Elsa said

I grumbled and sat down on the bed.

"Well. Bunny won't be at your house all the time, I have to imagine he'll find a job to pay off his college funds." Elsa said.

"You're right." I chuckled

"Of course I'm right." Elsa replied, kissing me on the cheek

"We go to school monday right?" I asked

"Yup." Elsa groaned.

"Well then, we'll have to make the most out of this last weekend." I said

"Yeah" Elsa giggled

I got up and took Elsa's hand and led her downstairs. As we walked towards the living room we noticed Flynn and Rapunzel were there, as well were Anna and Kristoff.

"Guys, we need to go now, they're going to arrive in 30 minutes" I said, pulling Elsa behind me. Everyone got up and followed us outside. My dad was already waiting for us in the car.

"Who do we need to pick up?" He asked

"Oh, everyone else is in Ariel's house right now, we could go get them there. My dad nodded and waited for everyone to get in the car. Once everyone was seated, my dad pulled out from the drive way and drove to the next neighborhood. Ariel and Eric were outside talking Merida and Hiccup. My dad honked and Eric waved, they ran towards our car and got in.

"Hey" Ariel and Eric said.

"Hi." We all replied.

My dad waited for everyone to get seated again and we drove to the airport.

"So Merida, this is Hiccup." Anna said, looking at the squirmy young boy in front of her.

"Yeah, that's me." He chuckled.

"Hello there Hiccup, I'm Anna." Anna waved,

"Hi Anna." He replied.

"Can we wait for introductions until everyone is finally here? I don't feel like saying my name over and over." Rapunzel said.

"You're right. Let's wait for Jack's cousins to be here and we'll all introduce ourselves." Kristoff said.

When we arrived at the airport everyone got out of the car anxiously. Waiting to see what my family would be like.

"Jack, what do they look like?" Anna enthusiasticaly asked.

"You'll see." I muttered

"So let me get this straight. Your uncle is here to drop them off, and your cousins will be staying here for school, correct?" Merida asked

"Ding Ding Ding." I said.

"I can't wait to meet them." Elsa giggled

I smiled and we all stepped inside of the airport. I was looking and looking for them, no way could I miss them. I was about to give up when my eye caught 4 figures standing in the distance with their backs turned.

Elsa POV:

I was anxiously looking for who I thought might be Jack's family. I saw him look at some people but then turn away and look some more. I looked at him again and saw he was looking at 4 people who had their backs to us. The first one was really tall. It was a man with white hair in a red shirt and jeans. The second one was another tall guy with ashy brown hair and a built athletic body. The third one was a really small petite girl with her brown hair in a pixie cut. The last one was a boy with sandy blonde hair wearing a yellow shirt and jeans. I looked at him. And Jack looked at his dad who nodded. I smiled in excitement. Jack looked at me and took my hand and began walking towards his family. The 4 people turned around and I got a better look at them. The tall man also had a white beard, he looked alot like Santa Clause. The petite girl, who I was guessing was Tooth had really pretty pink eyes, her pixie cut was dyed turquoise, green and yellow at the ends. The last boy, like his hair, had sandy brown eyes.

"Jack!" The tall man said, he had a really strong russian accent, and tattoos covering both arms.

"North!" Jack said

"North" came over to Jack and hugged him, he also hugged his dad. He turned and looked at me.

"Who is this?" North asked.

"Elsa, my girlfriend." He replied.

"Oh Elsa! What a beautiful name!" North said, hugging me as well.

"Nice to meet you." I said, forcing the words out from the small amount of air I had from this man's embrace.

"Everyone! Come meet Jack's friends!" North said to Jack's cousins.

The 3 people from earlier came over to us. The tallest boy had an annoyed look on his face, the petite girl seemed really happy, based on her enormous smile. The last boy was smiling as well. Everyone else gathered around us, ready to meet these people.

"Hi Jack" Tooth said, hugging Jack

"Hey Tooth" He said, patting her head.

"Who is this?" She smiled at me

"I'm Elsa, Jack's girlfriend." I replied, Tooth's eyes lit up and the tall boy, who I thought was Bunny started laughing.

"Jack Frost has a girlfriend?" He laughed

"Bunny, how ya been?" Jack asked, clearly irritated.

"I'm fine thank you very much." Bunny said, he had an Australian accent.

I smiled and held my hand out to shake it.

"Hi Bunny, I'm Elsa Winters." I said, he took my hand and shook.

"Bunnymund Guardian." he said

"Well how about we introduce everyone?" Jack's dad implied

Everyone nodded.

"I'm Jack Frost, but you all knew that" Jack said,

I giggled and he smiled at me.

"I'm Bunny Guardian." Bunny said

"I'm Taylor Guardian, but my friends call me Tooth" Tooth smiled.

Everyone waited for a response from the other boy, but we didn't get one.

"Right! That's Samuel Guardian, His nickname is Sandy. He doesn't talk" Jack said

Sandy nodded and we procedeed.

"I'm Elsa Winters." I waved

"I'm Anna Winters" Anna curtsied.

"I'm Rapunzel Sun" Rapunzel said

Jack's family looked at her in amazement.

"Is that real hair?" Tooth asked

"Yup." Rapunzel said

They nodded and we procedeed.

"I'm Merida DonBroch." Merida bowed.

"Im Ariel Triton" Ariel said.

"I'm Eric Waters" Eric said

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous." Hiccup sighed.

"I'm Flynn Rider Or-" Flynn said

"Eugene Fitzherbert" Rapunzel interrupted.

"I'm Kristoff Bjorgman" Kristoff said.

Everyone turned to look at the tall Santa Clause looking man.

"I'm North Guardian, Jack's uncle." He laughed

We all nodded and we began walking outside to the car.

When we arrived at home, Jack and I took his family to his house and showed them around.

"Jack, why don't you take them upstairs, see if they have room to sleep in" Jack's dad suggested.

"Oh , if you don't mind, my Uncle said that if you need anyone to stay with us in our house it would be fine." I said

"Oh that's wonderful, say thank you to your uncle for me." chuckled.

Jack led all of us upstairs. We walked around the hall looking for somewhere to get settled in. Downstairs there was one room, and upstairs there was three. Jack already occupied one of the three. Jack led Sandy to the one next to his room and Bunny to the one in the far end of the hall. Tooth and I giggled.

"You can stay at my house." I said

"Oh thank you, you're truly kind" She smiled

I smiled as well, her eyes widened and before I knew it her fringers were in my mouth examining my teeth.

"Oh my gosh! I had never noticed how white and beautiful your teeth were!" Tooth exclaimed.

Jack cam erunning towards us and pulled Tooth away from me.

"Tooth, fingers out of her mouth." He said

"Right. Sorry" She giggled.

I cleared my throat and smiled again, this time lips closed.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep" I said,

She nodded and followed me to my house. I opened the door and she gasped.

"You live in this palace?" She asked

"Well yes, me, my sister, my cousin and her parents" I said

"What about your parents?" She asked.

I gulped, "T-They're... no longer here." I said, fighting the lump in my throat.

"Oh you mean they're.." Tooth gasped.

"Oh Elsa I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"It's fine don't worry." I said

She nodded and I led her upstairs. I showed her Anna's room, it was the first one that was their as soon as you went upstairs. Punzie's room was a few doors from Anna's and mine was a two doors away from Punzie. Tooth chose the room exactly across the hall from mine. She went downstairs and went to go get her bags and things from 's car. She came back upstairs and went inside her room. She put all of her clothes, which weren't alot in the closet and set up a sleeping bag on the ground. She put a lava lamp next to her. and her laptop and her phone were set up on a corner in the room. Her personal belongings and such were in her bathroom.

"Is this all you brought?" I asked.

"Well yes. But my parents gave me a lot of money that I can use for personal living, school, necessities, shopping and furniture." Tooth said.

"How much did they give you?" I asked, not wanting to sound too nosy.

"Ten thousand dollars." Tooth said, biting her lip.

"Ten thousand dollars? All three of you got ten thousand dollars?" I asked

"Yes.." She said

"Woah. What are you going to do with all that money?" I asked.

"Well, I've been looking at furniture stores in Corona and they are having a sale next Sunday." She said, pulling out magazines and handing them to me.

"How much is everything?" I asked, flipping through the magazines.

"Well, a bed with a mattress is for $875.00, and a night stand is $112.00, and a small sofa is $230.00 and a coffee table is $105.00" She said, looking at a stack of papers from the online website "Corona Furniture"

"Well. Looks like you've been figuring stuff out." I whispered, still looking at the magazines.

"Yeah" She smiled

"I hope you don't mind me asking.." I said, flipping through pages

"Ask what?" She asked

"Where did your parents get that much money?" I asked

"Well, they're owners of Guardian Bussinesses, the biggest company in Burgess." She chuckled

"Woah, my parents were owners of a big company as well." I giggled

"Well, then we have a couple of things in common" She smiled

"Well, we're going to the mall today to buy new clothes for school." I said, getting up.

"All of us?" She asked, her eyes glowing.

"Yup." I said

"Yay!" She squealed.

She stood up and we walked to Punzie's room.

"Rapunzel! Hurry up, we're going to the mall!" I exclaimed

She opened the door and walked out.

"Alright." She sighed

I nodded and we all went to Anna's room.

"Anna!" I exclaimed, knocking on her door.

She opened the door, I looked past her shoulder and saw that Kristoff was in the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching a movie." She replied blankly.

"Alright then" I said.

"We're going shopping." Punzie said, walking downstairs and taking Tooth with her.

"Who's going?" Anna asked, looking at Kristoff, who was too busy watching the movie than to be listening to us.

"Jack and I, Jack's family, I think Ariel and Merida are going, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Eric, and Flynn." I said

"Oh okay then" She replied, she turned to look at Kristoff.

"Kristoff, we're going to to the mall, wanna come?" She asked

"Sure" He replied, standing up and turning off the T.V

I nodded and walked downstairs.

I ran up to catch up with Punzie who was already closing the door. I ran up just in time and followed behind them, Rapunzle was talking to Tooth about Corona, who's a better person to do so than someone who's lived here all her life? I had only lived here a couple of months, Merida, Hiccup, Ariel, Eric, and Kristoff hadn't lived here that long either. So yeah, Rapunzel and Flynn had lived here longer than anyone else. My mother grew up in Corona, but moved to Arendelle to go to college. That's where she met my dad.

"Elsa are you ok?" Anna asked, snapping me out of my fantasy.

"Yes, I was just thinking." I said

"Alright." Anna replied

I nodded and we all went to Jack's house. When I stepped inside Jack was sitting on the couch with the most annoyed look I had ever seen him with. I walked over to him and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Bunny did not leave his ego on the plane" He grumbled.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well, he was completely looking through my bussiness in my room and my phone, looking for proff you were actually my girlfriend and he has not stopped making fun of me." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said, feeling bad for him.

"Just 2 more months Jack." He whispered

"2 more months" I repeated, smiling at him.

He looked at me and smiled.

I grinned again and got up from the couch, joining everyone as they walked outside Ariel giving Eric a quick kiss and staying behind.

I looked at her confused, she closed her eyes and gave me a sad look. She shook her head as if to say 'Don't worry about me.' I nodded and continued walking, approaching Anna. Jack was about to run up to me but Ariel stopped him. I wonder, what was going on?

Jack POV:

I was about to get up when Ariel approached me, seriousness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I said, stopping my walk.

"I need you to come with me." Ariel said, sadness in her eyes.

"What? Why?" I asked, perplexed

"Jack please, I need you to come with my father and I" she pleaded, shouting but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Ariel, tell me what you need." I said

"Agree. Then I will tell you." Ariel said, looking at the ground. Her toes curled up and her hands in a fist.

"Fine, I agree to do whatever you need me to do." I said.

"Okay, come with me, I'll tell you there." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door.

I ran behind her and she let my hand go while she quickly walked to Eric. I took the advantage and walked over to Elsa.

"Elsa, Ariel needs me to go somewhere with her and her father" I whispered.

"For what?" She asked

"I don't know she hasn't told me." I sighed

She nodded and kissed me quickly.

"Go, it must be important, she looked serious." She said

I nodded, and looked at Tooth, Sandy and Bunny.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them." She said.

I nodded again and approached Ariel. She grabbed my hand and quickly pulled us to her house. When we arrived she pushed me inside and closed the door.

"What's going on?" I asked

"My father will be down in a bit." She said, ignoring my question.

"Ariel, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'll tell you if you promise to do what I'll say." Ariel said, crossing her arms.

"I promise." I sighed.

"Well," Ariel began, the sadness in her eyes returning.

"When I was younger, I had a cousin." She said.

She sat down on her couch with me, closed her eyes and began again.

"H-Her. Her name was..." She gulped.

"V-v. Vanessa." She said. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip. My mouth was dangeling open.

"Vanessa?!" I exclaimed.

"We lived in the same city, until she moved away... to Burgess. I moved here when I was 14. Last year, my dad told me that Vanessa was moving here. When she arrived, we were as close as we used to be. She would spend the night at my house and tell me all about that guy from Burgess that had white hair and was immensely handsome." She said.

She smiled and looked at me,

"That was you Jack." She smiled.

I nodded and continued.

"She told me all about the way you both were so close, that you promised each other your lives. I felt so happy for her, but she sounded so selfish when she talked about you. The day you moved here, and I first met you. The qualities were the same, everything she described about her love fit your exact physical appearance. I knew right away, it was you. I talked to you because I wanted to know the person who swore her life to my cousin. Vanessa, was excited but was infuriated that you didn't know who she was, since you never knew Vanessa, you knew Ursula. Then I met Elsa, Elsa was an awesome person, I thought you deserved her instead of selfish Vanessa. When I realized Vanessa's true colors I pretended not to know her, and after what she did, it was horrible to even think you could be related to that monster!" She said, tears in her eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked

"We're going to talk to her, I need you to be there for her to have closure." Ariel said

"Fine." I sighed.

Ariel's father came downstairs. Waved to both of us and we went to the car. The car ride was so quiet. No talking, just eyes full of sadness. When we arrived, I looked at the sign.

'Corona Detention Center'

I sighed, I was not looking forward to this. I walked in and saw all the prisoners inside of this cold concrete building. They sat us down in a booth, we all sat on one side with a police officer watching us from across the room. Two police men brought in Vanessa, she looked horrible, quite different actually. Her hair was tangled and frizzy, her face had no makeup and she had a black eye along with a cut on her lip. She sat down in front of us. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears at the sight of us. She cried slowly in front of us. Ariel sniffed,

"Stop crying, you brought this on your self" She said

"C-Cousin Ariel, U-Uncle T-Triton." Vanessa sniffed, she looked over at me and cried even harder

"J-Jack." She said.

I looked at her in anger.

She wiped her face than gave me a smirk,

"Elsa didn't come?" She asked, smiling

"Of course not" I said through gritted teeth.

"What a shame, I think Hans owes her an apology." She said

"HANS?!" I shouted

"Yes Hans, he was the one that was faulty of the crime anyway." She said

"You were behind all of it!" I screamed

"Just the second half of it." She replied, looking at me seriously.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked

"I never wanted Hans to rape them." Vanessa confessed.

"Well it happened, and I blame you for it, and I hope you spend your life in jail." I said

"Jack, that will be decided in court tomorrow" said.

"I won't be spending my life in jail because I didn't want them to be raped, I wanted them to be tortured to the point they left you A-LONE." Vanessa said, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"You're still guilty!" I exclaimed

Ariel nodded and began to cry. kissed her on the head and left the room. Joining the police man on the other side of the sound proof glass wall.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Vanessa asked.

"Because, you inflicted pain upon my friends." Ariel said, choking up the words.

"Aren't you even sorry?" I asked.

She smiled, "About what?" She giggled

I slapped her, she looked at me and smiled again.

"I don't care about you anymore, I'm glad I caused Elsa and Anna pain, I'm glad Hans robbed them of their innocence, I'm glad you're angry. This is exactly what I live for." Vanessa said.

"You aren't going to get away with this, tomorrow you're going to get put in jail for the rest of your life." Ariel said.

Vanessa laughed, "I've got a surprise witness, they'll prove my innocence, that idiot Hans is going to be put in jail forever." Vanessa said

I looked at her angrily. I was about to slap her again but Ariel grabbed my arm. Ariel shook her head.

"I will make it my personal mission to destroy you if you somehow step a foot in Corona High again." I said.

Vanessa got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Better get your plan together, because trust me, I'm coming back." She whispered in my ear before leaving the room. She opened the door to the other room where police officers were ready to take her back. when they put on the hand cuffs she smiled at me and she was out of sight.

"I'm sorry about what she did Jack." Ariel whispered.

I turned around and hugged her while she cried into my shoulder. I patted her hair,

"It wasn't your fault." I whispered.

She nodded and wiped her eyes, then she grabbed my hand and pulled us out of the room towards her father.

"How did it go?" Her dad asked.

"No comment." Ariel whispered.

He nodded and we were all escorted outside, we got in the car and drove all the way home.

dropped us off at Elsa's house, where only Flynn, Kristoff and Eric were at the moment. We stepped out of the car but before we could step towards the steps, she wiped her eyes again and did her best fake smile. She walked ahead of me and knocked on the door. Rapunzel opened it, she let us in and I saw that everyone was gathered watching a movie. I looked around for the one I wanted to see, Ariel turned to look at me and whispered in my ear, "Don't tell anybody about this."

I nodded and continued to look for Elsa. She wasn't here, I turned to Rapunzel

"Upstairs." She whispered.

I nodded and began to walk upstairs to Elsa's room. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked, her voice broken, like she'd been crying.

"Jack." I said.

I heard slow foot steps towards the door a slow unlocking then slow foot steps backing away.

"It's open." Her voice muffled.

I opened it slowly and examined the room, I found a lump on the bed under the covers. I smiled and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked the lump.

"Court tomorrow." She said, she sounded like she'd been crying a little.

"Well, you get to have justice, they'll be put in jail." I said, sitting at the foot of the bed.

She got her head out of the covers.

"And what if they don't?" She asked

"Silly, of course they will." I said

"You know Vanessa! You know she can get her way one way or another!" She exclaimed

"I understand that, but it's not going to happen." I smiled

"Jack. No matter what you say, you can't change my fear." She said, tears in her eyes.

I sighed, I knew it was true.

"But you can at least try to not let it get to you." I said.

Elsa put her head down on the bed and cried softly.

"Wanna be alone?" I asked

She nodded. I bent down and kissed her head and walked towards the door. I slowly opened it,

"I love you." Elsa mumbled.

I smiled, "Love you too." I whispered

I opened the door and walked down the stairs. I sat down next to Ariel, she held my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. To which I smiled back. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Did ya? Did ya? I bet you did! VANESSA AND HANS WILL BE BACK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Also~ **

**Something bad happens in the next chapter! But then it's kind of sort of happy. (Well not really. Not spoiling!)**

**ANSWERING TIME!**

**x-LostTeenager-x**

**Pitch has problems guys... :D**

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf**

**Got it ;)**

**ThatOneGirl**

**I WISH I COULD NEVER STOP THIS EITHER BUT i WOULD HAVE TO WRITE THIS FOR EVER WHICH I'M TOTALLY FINE WITH!**

**Framkeeper**

**Thank you for the nice words!**

**lexie1234**

**Ooh. She's back. Hi Lexie! You did in fact give me an idea. *evil grin***

**Bai!**

**~Amy.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Loves :)**

**Um, not so happy chapter.**

**Sorry, but I love the drama! I promise, everything from now on will not be so dramatic XD**

**Vanessa and Hans are back and so is a little guest of honor. What's going to happen? Who's the guest? Will Vanessa be set free? Find out.**

**Anyway, Love will Thaw has... 37 favorites! Come on guys, 13 more! 46 Follows, 4 more! And... 59 Reviews! Yay!**

**Thank you so much for everything and enjoy the chapter**

**~Amy.**

Elsa POV:

"Elsa." Anna whispered, waking me from my sleep

"What?" I mumbled.

"I-I had a nightmare. Can I sleep here?" She asked

I turned to her, her face looked like she'd been crying. I nodded and she got under the covers. She held onto my waist and I hugged her protectively.

"E-Elsa, I'm scared." She whispered. I nodded,

"I know, I know." I whispered

Before we knew it we were both asleep.

We were woken up by my alarm. I checked the time, 5:30 am.

We had to be at court by 7:00 am. Anna let go of me and began to slowly walk to her room. I walked to my closet slowly as well. I decided to wear the dress my parents had prepared for me to wear to their Family Business Heir Ceremony. Originally, that was me, but since they passed, my grandfather had someone take my place. I never wore the dress since they died the night before the ceremony. I grabbed the dress and felt it's material. I cried a little bit because I knew it was the last thing my mother gave to me. I took it out of the bag that held it prisoner. I put the dress in front of me, it was a teal gown with patterns at the bodice. It was also knee length, the sleeves were an almost transparent black. I put on my dress and paired it with black flats, I walked over to vanity table and sat down. I put on my regular make up, but instead of leaving my hair down or in a braid, I put it in the bun it was always in in the past. I sighed at myself, I looked just like I had last year, the year my parents wanted me to look like this. This look I thought would change but it was back to normal. I immediately remembered not talking to Anna for years and years. All because my father was preparing me for the business. I got up and walked over to the bed. But instead of reading or watching tv, I looked at the floor. I focused on the carpet's patterns, I never noticed how beautiful they were. I heard a knock on my door.

"Elsa, are you ready? We're leaving." Punzie asked.

"Oh, uh yes." I said, getting up and fixing my dress.

I walked towards the door and slowly opened it.

"Who is going?" I asked,

"Jack, Me, Kristoff, Anna and Ariel." She responded

I nodded, and walked down the hall next to her.

I joined Rapunzel's parents downstairs. No one said anything. It was quiet. We all walked to the car where all of my friends waited. I sat down next Anna and held her hand. I could tell she was terrified of seeing eye to eye with Hans and Vanessa once more.

When we arrived I was still holding on to Anna's hand even as we walked down the court room aisle. We made way for our seats, I finally let go of Anna's hand and sat down next to Jack and Ariel. I waited impatiently for this to get over with.

"We are going to bring this court to a start." a voice boomed.

I zoned out of the explanation of the trial, the victim's names, the abuser's names, and the rest of anything.

"The court would like to call Jack Frost to the stand." the judge said.

Jack nodded and got up, he walked over to the large booth where you sit next to the judge.

They asked Jack a bunch of questions, to which I didn't want to hear. Anna was trembling in Kristoff's arms. They called Anna, and finally they called me. I sat down in the booth and looked straight at the audience.

"So Elsa, what caused you to go down the alley?" The judge asked.

"W-Well, as you know, Anna was dating Hans at the time. He suggested to take a short cut, but it turned out to be a trap." I said.

He nodded and continued,

"We have an understanding you and Jack were also captured, how?" he asked

"The day after the incident, I-I was terrified, I just ran out of the house and towards the alley, I didn't know why but I just did. Jack ran after me and were both caught." I said, my voice beginning to break.

The judge nodded,

"You can go have a seat" He said,

I nodded and walked back to my seat. I saw that they were bringing in Hans. I gulped and held on to Jack's hand tighter. Anna caught sight of him too, she screamed. Kristoff tried to calm her but she squirmed out of his hold and ran out of the court room. I ran after her, she ran into a bathroom. I sat down next to her on the cold tile floor.

"E-Elsa, I cant do this! Please Elsa, don't make me go in there." She begged

I nodded and hugged her.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go back in. I'll stay here for a bit alright?" I said

Anna nodded and held on to me tighter.

"I wish we could've stayed in Arendelle." She whispered.

I looked at her,

"But of you stayed in Arendelle you wouldn't have met Kristoff." I said

"Elsa, I just want for you, us, to be safe." she whispered.

I nodded and hugged her again. I kissed her cheek and held her until she stopped crying.

"I'm going to go back, stay here." I said

She nodded and I walked back to the court room, when I walked back they were in the middle of Vanessa's turn. I sat down and listened closely.

"What caused you to do this?" The judge asked

"Jealousy, and I'm sorry." Vanessa apologized, looking at me.

"Ok, you have two opportunities to bring two people that can make you look innocent." The judge said, cleaning his glasses.

"I call Ariel Triton to the stand." Vanessa said,

I looked at Ariel who gulped and slowly got up, she walked to the stand and sat down, her face full of fear.

"What is your relation to Vanessa Hook?" he asked

Ariel closed her eyes and gulped, she opened them again and looked at me.

"C-C.." She began.

She gulped again,

"Cousin." She said

I gasped, Jack held my hand and I leaned back, had she been with her all this time?

"Do you believe she is innocent?" The judge asked

Ariel closed her eyes once more, but she didn't gulp. She said the words with confidence.

"No. What she did was stupid, immature and selfish, I hope she spends life in prison for all I care. She's guilty." Ariel said, turning to Vanessa.

"Well that's enough, thank you Ariel." the judge said

"Vanessa, second person?" the judge asked

Vanessa looked at Ariel, anger in her eyes. She smiled sweetly at the judge and turned at the audience.

"I call Pitch Black to the stand." Vanessa said.

Jack and I both gasped.

Pitch walked up to the stand and sat down.

"Relation?" He asked

"Boyfriend." Pitch responded.

"Do you believe she is innocent?" he asked.

"Yes, Hans was faulty of the crime and I can prove it." Pitch said, taking out a stack of papers.

"Well then, prove it." The judge said.

"The first night, Hans sexually abused them without Vanessa's knowledge, the second time, the knives and sword were purchased by Hans." Pitch said, handing him a receipt.

"Where did you get these?" The Judge asked,

"My dad works at the store where Hans purchased the weapons." Pitch said.

The judge nodded and let him continue. Ariel was still standing next to Vanessa, Vanessa smiled and Ariel looked terrified.

"Also, the house's rent was payed directly from Hans's bank account." Pitch said,

"Where did you find that information?" The judge asked,

Pitch handed him a paper, "My mom works at the bank, where the bank account is registered." Pitch said

The judge looked at Vanessa and at Pitch.

"We will have the sentences for the criminals in an hour." The judge said, dismissing everybody.

I walked past everyone, I was still angry at Ariel, I walked towards the bathroom where I hoped Anna was prepared to hold me. I rushed down the hall and went into the bathroom. Anna was sitting on the surprisingly clean floor and I sat down next to her. I began sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"A-Ariel. I-Is. Vanessa's C..Cousin." I sobbed.

"What?" Anna gasped.

I nodded, and Anna began crying a bit too. Ariel came inside and sat down in front of us.

"I-I'm sorry" She apologized,

Anna and I got up and I pulled Anna behind me. I ran down the hall, and into the parking lot where I hoped the car was unlocked. I ran up to it and opened the door. I shoved Anna inside and I locked the car. I sat down next to her and we both cried.

An hour later, I got out of the car, taking Anna with me. I went inside the building and left Anna in the bathroom.

"I'm going to go see their sentences." I said.

Anna nodded and stayed there.

I walked to the court room and sat down next to my Uncle and Jack, Ariel was next to Kristoff.

Jack held my hand and smiled, I shook my head and looked at the stand.

Vanessa and Hans were next to the Judge awaiting the verdict.

"In the case of Hans Prince, due to further information, he will be sentenced to 40 years in jail along with parole." the judge announced, my family clapped as well Jack, Ariel and Kristoff.

"In the case of Vanessa Hook, due to further information, she will be sentenced to 10 years in prison, along with the permission to finish her education at Corona High School." The judge announced.

I sunk down in my seat, unable to move, unable to breath, unable to comprehend anything or anyone around me. I got up, still confused and walked past the crowd of people apologizing and trying to make me feel better. I walked down the aisle slowly and gracefully but took off as soon as I stepped out of the court room. I sat down next to Anna on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked

"Hans, 60 years, parole." I whispered.

She clapped,

"Vanessa?" she asked

I gulped,

"Vanessa, 10 years, can go back to school." I whispered, fighting the lump in my throat.

Her smile faded and she cried along with me.

My aunt found us in the bathroom and hugged us, she cried a bit as well.

"Aunt Primrose?" I asked.

"Yes." She responded

"Can you do us a favor?" I asked

"What is it honey?" She asked

"S-Send us back to Arendelle." I said,

"Please." Anna begged.

"Girls, why?" she asked

"I'm not sure I can live here right now." Anna whispered.

My aunt nodded and hugged us harder. She grabbed our hands and walked us to the car. Everyone was already inside, not saying a word. I decided not to mention anything about us moving to Jack.

When we arrived home I walked upstairs, Anna was holding my hand. We went into her room and sat down on the bed.

My aunt opened the door,

"Girls, your flight will be leaving tomorrow at noon." She said.

I sniffed, "Thank you." I whispered

She nodded and closed the door.

"How long will we be gone?" Anna asked

"Not too long, I promise." I said

"How long, Elsa?" She asked

"Just enough time for us to go back to normal. For our minds to stabilize." I said

Anna nodded and we continued looking at the floor without saying a word.

We were called to dinner later that night, Anna and I walked downstairs slowly. I could tell no one knew anything about us leaving or they would be asking us why. It was just my aunt and uncle and Rapunzel. Anna decided to break the silence,

"I'll miss you all greatly." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Punzie asked

Anna looked at Punzie then at our aunt.

"Elsa... and Anna... are leaving to Arendelle tomorrow.." My aunt said

"What?" Punzie and my uncle asked in unison.

"Why?" Punzie asked.

"Rapunzel. I can't live here knowing Vanessa will be here as well. Well not now." I said.

"Elsa, what about Jack?" Punzie asked

"Jack will understand. We won't be gone for more than 6 months. We'll be back before you know it." I said

"Elsa, I just don't understand." Punzie said,

"Punzie, I am trying to do what is best for Anna and I and it seems your mother is the only one who is able to understand!" I exclaimed

Punzie looked hurt,

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered

Punzie nodded and sat up straight again, without saying a word.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked

"Uncle Thomas, we had just decided this at the courtroom earlier today." I said

"And besides, I promised my sister I would keep her daughters safe, and if the only way to do that is to take them back to Arendelle for a bit then so be it. Besides, their old home will be much more safer considering the security and such." My aunt said.

Punzie got up and walked upstairs. Anna turned to look at her, and sighed. She came back a minute later with a small purple flag with a sun on it.

"Here, you'll remember the school and your friends." Punzie said, handing it to us.

"Thank you." Anna whispered.

Next morning..

I didn't tell Jack about us leaving, I couldn't.

I got up early in the morning and took out my suit case. I put in all of my clothing and personal belongings. I put my pictures inside, and I carefully set down in my suitcase the pictures of Jack and I. After I had everything packed, it was still early enough for me to go back to my friend's houses and say goodbye, none of them was off to school anyway. I went to Punzie's room. She opened the door and hugged me, I hugged her as well.

"I'm going to go-" I began

She interrupted, "Can't go now, already called everyone, said it was an emergency" Punzie smiled.

I nodded and went to Anna's room. Anna opened it, ready to go, she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt her hair up in a ponytail. "I'm ready." She said, wiping a tear. I nodded and went to my room to put on regular clothes.

I put on jeans and a regular blue t-shirt. I put my hair in a ponytail, I looked just like a paler, blonder, version of Anna. I heard several knocks at the door. Almost frantic and panicked knocks.

I heard someone open the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Two voices exclaimed, Jack and Kristoff.

"Nothing." Punzie whispered.

The talking got quiet and I walked downstairs slowly and casually.

"Elsa, ready to go?" Jack smiled. I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to my room.

"What's up?" He asked, worried.

I broke down crying in front of him. He hugged me and patted my hair.

"D-Don't worry, I'll protect you from Vanessa today." He said

My crying slowed down and I looked at him.

"Nobody told you." I whispered.

"Told me what?" Jack asked

I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him one last time. I wanted to make sure this one would last and he wouldn't forget me.

"What was that?" He chuckled

"I'm going back to Arendelle." I whispered.

His smile faded, "W-What?" he asked

"Jack, I'm going to Arendelle today." I said

"H-How long will you be gone?" He asked

"I'll maybe come back after Christmas. Jack, I just need time to get away from this." I said.

He nodded and kissed me again, when we broke away he hugged me.

"I understand." He whispered.

I nodded and we walked downstairs hand in hand. Ariel and Merida ran towards me and hugged me.

"Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry!" Ariel cried

"We'll miss you!" Merida exclaimed.

When they let go of me, I smiled ever so slightly. "I will miss you two as well." I said

Jack helped me carry my suit case downstairs and set down in front of the couch.

"Jack, we have to go now or we'll be late." Ariel said

Jack nodded, he kissed me again.

"Don't you dare forget about me." He joked

"Wouldn't dream of it." I smiled

He hugged me and took off behind Ariel. He waved and I waved back.

Anna came downstairs and ran towards Kristoff. They hugged each other for a long time. Kristoff was about kiss her but he turned to me.

"May I?" He gulped.

"Go ahead." I said.

He nodded and kissed Anna gently.

Merida hugged Anna and hugged me again. Punzie hugged us one last time. And they both left along with Kristoff. Tooth ran downstairs and hugged us really quick and took off behind Merida.

Anna and I waved and ate a quick breakfast.

My aunt and uncle drove us to the airport later that morning. I double-checked to make sure I didn't forget anything but nope, it was all here. When our flight was called we hugged our aunt and uncle and left. Anna and I sat down our seats and watched a movie for a while. It wasn't a long flight, it was actually only 3 hours, but by car it would be around 6 hours.

We arrived at 3:27 pm. Anna had slept through half of the flight so she was pretty rested up but I on the other hand could not sleep over my insane fear of flying. They gave us our suitcases and we were off to look for Kai and Gerda, my dad's workers. They are the only people we could trust around the house. I caught sight of them with a sign that read, 'Elsa and Anna Winters, welcome home!' I giggled and pulled Anna towards them. They smiled and hugged us tightly. They took us to our car and drove us home.

"How was Corona?" Gerda asked,

"Fine." Anna and I responded

"Oh, I bet it was." Kai smiled

Through our whole long drive home, Kai and Gerda were just as perky as ever, Anna, who was always perky, was not.

When we arrived home, they helped us with our suitcases and took us to our old rooms. That's what I hated about this house, Anna's room was downstairs and my room was on the second floor, which was where papa had his office and where I would sometimes get lessons in business.

"Elsa, I'll leave you to get settled, I'll tell the maids to prepare a meal." Gerda said, closing the door. I nodded and was left alone in my room. I did something smart here, I left all my jeans and shorts over there, and I had nothing but two pairs of jeans and one pair of shorts and a few t-shirts, but the rest were dresses, skirts, and blouses. As a member of the Winter's family and I was supposed to take over the business I was expected to dress appropriately and lady like. Anna and I were only allowed to wear jeans or t-shirts when we weren't expecting company or in weekends when were off of our duties. Put all of my dresses, skirts and blouses in my closet and put my sweatpants, pajamas, t-shirts, jeans, and my shorts in the drawers. I took out my pictures from my suit case, I put a picture of Anna and I when we were younger on my dresser, and I put my picture of Mama and Papa on the other end of my dresser. I put a picture of Jack and I at my bedside table. I put the rest of my pictures all over the room but put all of my pictures of Jack and I close to where I can see them. I hung Punzie's flag on my wall. I put my shoes in a drawer and looked around my room.

_Too big for one person._

Kai knocked on my door and I opened it,

"Elsa, please get ready, a couple of your parent's friends are coming to see you." He said

"At what time must I be prepared?" I asked.

"They will be here by 6:00." Kai said,

"Alright, thank you Kai." I said

He nodded and closed the door.

I took a simple dark blue dress out of my closet and put it on, I paired it with black sandals and put my hair in a bun. I did my make-up and walked downstairs. I went to Anna's room and knocked. She answered and let me in. I looked around her room, she taped pictures to her wall, everywhere, pictures of me, pictures of her and I, pictures of Punzie and her, pictures of Kristoff, and pictures of Mama and Papa.

"Are you ready?" I asked

She nodded, she was wearing a magenta dress and her hair was in put in almost the exact same hairstyle she wore for her first date. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the dining room. The maids sat us down, and they brought in a couple, the woman was tall, skinny and had blonde hair. The man was tall as well, had salt and pepper hair and the sat down across from us.

"Good Evening." The woman said.

"Good Evening." Anna and I said.

"Which one of you was the original heir for Arendelle Business?" The man asked

"I-I was sir." I said

They looked at me and smiled.

"Well then, I'm Robert and this is my wife Janice." Robert said. I nodded and let them continue.

"We're here concerning the business." Janice said.

"What about it?" I asked

"You are still heir, and will have to take over the business when you graduate college." Robert explained

I nodded.

"So we are here about the will your parents left." Janice said.

"What's in the will?" Anna asked.

He took out the will and read it to us.

"After Elsa, our oldest daughter, turns 20 she must take over the business and if not to do so must pass it on to a family member of hers, such as husband or child, or close friend of ours. We will not allow Anna to take over the business." He read.

I nodded, I had read that part before.

"So the only way, not to be heir is to pass it onto someone else." Anna said

They nodded,

"What's this about?" I asked

"We want to know if you would be willing to pass over the business to us as soon as you are 20." Janice explained.

I thought about it, I didn't want to disappoint my parents.

"No." I said

"What?" They both asked

"My parents want me to take over and I will." I said, looking at their disappointed faces. Robert cleared his throat and glared at me.

"Very well. You will resume your lessons and will be taken to therapy concerning the recent incident." Robert said, finishing up the meal I hadn't noticed we had. Janice and him got up.

"Thank you for having us. Good day." They said, walking towards the door and walking out of the room.

"You're really going to take over the business?" Anna asked

I gulped, "Yes." I said

We continued eating and I prepared myself for the months ahead of me. Hopefully they would fly by pretty quickly.

* * *

**Enjoy? Maybe. Don't hate me. Vanessa won't be in chapters that often, but when she does she doesn't talk or anything. But, when she talks, she got pounced on by karma. Something bad happens to her, revenge? Perhaps. No main character did anything. Or did they? **

**On to answering reviews! Where were we?**

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf-**

**Ooh yes. Don't worry my dear reader, Vanessa will get what's coming to her. Get excited. It's awesome. It's a special episode that will be released in a few weeks, I'm still writing it, ready to get what she deserves? Be prepared.**

**Thank you so much reading, bye bye!**

**Kisses,**

**~Amy.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello guys! I haven't updated in a good week. Well, sorry to keep you all in suspense as to what is happening next and where the story is going. Here's chapter 22 :D**

**Love Will Thaw has...**

**64 freakin' reviews! Thank you so much :D**

**39 Favorites~ (Come on guys, your special is waiting!)**

**Aaand... 50 FOLLOWERS! YES! WE HIT IT! **

**Guys we're almost there, get me to 50 favorites and you get your oh so awaited special chapter!**

**Want a hint?**

**Karma. Sweet Karma.**

**Vanessa will get what she deserves, it's 11 favorites away! **

**Anyway, Enjoy.**

**~Amy.**

Chapter 22

1 month later...

Jack POV:

I walked beside Ariel zoning out the entire conversation between her and Eric. Tooth and Kristoff laughing and agreeing sometimes but I just walked quietly.

"Hey what's wrong buddy?" Eric asked.

"Do you seriously have to ask?" Tooth said

"Oh." Eric said.

I kept walking, ignoring them. When we arrived at school I went to my locker and looked over at Elsa's locker, patiently waiting for the day she'd come back. God, I missed her so much. I got out my books and walked to class. Vanessa was alot quieter and did not talk much, I still don't forgive her at all. As I walked to class, Mavis, a girl I met after Elsa left, caught up to me.

"God. She's still gone huh?" Mavis said.

I nodded,

"I'm sorry." She responded

I nodded again and kept walking.

When I arrived to class I payed attention and did as I was told. Something odd for me to do, but with Elsa gone I have nothing better to do.

After school, I got my things quickly and began to walk home. I tried to get home faster, a precaution I took after the incident. When I arrived home I went upstairs put down my backpack and took out my phone to check for messages from Elsa. No messages. She hasn't texted me in a week or so, she told me she would be busy, but I didn't think she would be this busy. I sat down at the table and waited for my dad to serve food.

"Has Elsa talked to you?" He asked.

"No. She's busy." I said

He nodded and handed me a plate with food on it. I ate quickly so I could be excused to my room. I wanted to call her so badly. After I finished I ran to my room and closed the door. I dialed Elsa's number and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"Come on. Come on." I mumbled.

I finally heard the person i've wanted to hear for a week.

"Hello?" She said

"Elsa!" I exclaimed

"Hi Jack." she giggled.

"How've you been?" I asked

"Oh fantastic, I've been really busy sorry I haven't called you." She apologized.

"Please don't worry about it" I smiled.

She chuckled.

"When are you coming back?" I asked

There was a long silence.

"Um." She said

Another silence.

"I don't know." Elsa said.

"Before January right?" I asked

"Possibly. Or after March." Elsa said.

"After March?!" I exclaimed

"Don't worry, I'm either coming back during Christmas break or during Spring break." Elsa said

"Elsa, I miss you so much already, you've had me waiting for a month. I had to wait since the beginning of October to today. A month later. I thought you were coming back in 2 months!" I exclaimed

"I know, and i'm sorry. I've just been so busy with my lessons and I've been visiting my father's business and i've had to keep Anna on track and i'm sorry." she apologized.

"No, don't worry. I'll try and visit soon." I said

"Alright. I have to go. Love you Bye." She said

"Love you." I said before she hung up.

I wish Elsa had time like Anna does. Anna has called Kristoff daily for the past two weeks. Elsa only calls me once every few weeks and texts a couple of times every few days. I missed her so much. If she wasn't going to come back before Christmas then I was going to go. I got out my computer and went to the airport's website. I looked for tickets and their prices.$400 for a ticket to Arendelle. Somehow, in 2 months, I'm going to Arendelle. I went downstairs and looked for my dad. I went to his room and found him watching tv.

"Hello Son." He said

"Dad, in 2 months, can I borrow $400 dollars?" I asked

"Possibly. Is it for a ticket to somewhere?" He asked

"Possibly." I responded

He chuckled,

"Maybe" He said

I smiled and went up to my room. I was going to see Elsa. One way or another. I pulled out my back pack and began doing my homework.

Elsa POV:

Since I came here, I got a driver's license and was allowed to drive one of my father's cars. Anna and I have been going to therapy for a month now and I can say that we've been recovering smoothly. I remember the first few days Anna would cry and have nightmares. I would too, but not as badly as her. Everyday, I had to get up at 7:30 in the morning to take Anna to music lessons, a hobby that would help her get her mind out of the incident. Then, I would go home and take my lessons in Papa's study room, then at noon I would go to my father's business and go to meetings and such with my father's assistant and then at 4:00 I would pick up Anna and we would both go to therapy. At 5:00 we were free to do whatever we wanted to. I got out of my car and walked towards the large building that is Arendelle Business. I would wear the most professional clothing I had to those meetings, I didn't want to cause a bad impression. When I arrive inside, I am greeted by many workers. I make my way into the elevator and go to the second floor. When the elevator door opened I make my way out and go inside my father's assistant's office. Amanda is her name and she is my best friend here at Arendelle. She is a tall, slender young woman with hair as black as night and tan skin. I go inside her office and sit down in front of her desk.

"Elsa." She says, looking away from her computer.

"Amanda." I say

"You look beautiful today." She smiles.

"Thank you, you look beautiful as well." I smile.

She chuckles and hands me a stack of papers.

"Here, can you check if my reports are correct?" she asks.

I nod and begin to check the reports.

I was used to this by now, I had been helping her with her reports for almost three weeks now.

"Elsa,when you're finished you have to go meet the person that is in charge of the business for right now." Amanda says, still looking at her computer.

"Alright." I say, focused on my work.

When I finished, I sighed deeply and handed her the stack of papers.

"Corrected what was needed to be corrected." I sighed.

Amanda smiles and takes the papers, I gather my things but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Amanda gets up and answers it,

"He's almost leaving, we need to take to him right now." The man says.

"Alright, we'll be there in a moment." Amanda says, the man nods and closes the door.

"Time to meet Wesselton." Amanda says, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside to the hall. She pulled me into the elevator and took me to the third floor. We walked into a meeting room and Amanda and I sat down, waiting for my future business's trade partner. Suddenly the same man who came to Amanda's office opens the door.

"Miss. Winter's, please meet, Mr. Duke Weaseltown." The man said,

A white haired tiny old man walked into the room.

"Wesselton." He corrected

He walked over to me and bowed, I bowed my head as well.

"Miss. Elsa Winters, such a pleasure to meet you." He said, he took my hand and kissed it. I gasped and took my hand away and rubbed away the nasty bacteria that man left.

"Pleasure's all mine," I curtsied.

He grinned, and looked at Amanda and the man who hadn't left yet.

He cleared his throat, "If you wouldn't mind, I have serious business to discuss with Miss. Winters." He said.

Amanda and the man nodded and scurried out of the room.

When Wesselton and I were alone, he got a little closer to me than I would've wanted him too.

"As you know, I'm your closest partner in trade. So, our companies together would make a huge company that would be very beneficial both to Arendelle and many other parts of the country." He said.

"Yes, I'm aware." I said, uncomfortable with the closeness of his face.

"So I propose the merging of both the companies!" He exclaimed.

"Um.." I muttered.

"Think about it! Wesselton and Arendelle Business, has a good ring to it, no?" He said

"How do we merge the companies...?" I ask, confused with the situation.

"Well, since you are the future owner of Arendelle Business, and I'm the current owner of Wesselton Manufacturing, and your current place holder..." He began.

"Yes...?" I ask, still perplexed.

"I say, we marry!" He exclaimed

I gave a confused look, MARRY? What? I wasn't even prepared for college, I'm only 16 years old and I just got proposed to by a man I just met.

"Excuse me?" I asked, still confused.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"What? No no no no no." I say, shaking my head.

"Yes, I'm aware you are quite young, but once you turn 20, we may be allowed to marry." He explained.

"I-I'm not getting married." I said.

"Well why not? Mrs. Elsa Wesselton, sounds nice." He smiled.

I shook my head violently.

"No sir, I will not accept this." I said.

He gave an annoyed look, "Alright, but you'll change your mind soon enough." He said,

He smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I sat down on a chair and sighed deeply. I pulled out my phone and checked the time, 4:45 pm. I've gotta go pick up Anna! I got my stuff and ran out of the room and towards the parking lot. I got in my car drove away towards the music school a few blocks away. When I arrived I found Anna outside on a bench, she smiled and waved, then she ran towards me and got in the car.

"Hi Elsa!" She beamed.

"Hello Anna" I replied,

Then I drove away to our therapy class.

Jack POV:

The next morning..

I was completely bored today in school. I payed attention to nothing the teacher's were teaching. I mostly thought about how I was going to get $400 for a plane ticket to Arendelle. Plus, I was contemplating whether I should go during Christmas or Thanksgiving break. I'm sure my dad won't mind me spending Thanksgiving with Elsa in Arendelle, right? But, Christmas is mandatory. MY family and I are going to Burgess for Christmas so no way was I going to get out of that one. So what was I going to do about the money?

After school, I was looking for Ariel. Honestly, she was my only real "girl" friend. I looked and looked and looked, but nope! She vanished. I went to the other side of the building where the choir, gym, orchestra, and band classes were. I poked my head through the door of the choir room and there she was. I walked inside and noticed she was signing up for something under a poster labeled 'Little Mermaid Play: Audition Sign up!'

I walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Boo.." I whispered.

She screamed and threw a pen at me.

I laughed and she smiled.

"You scared me." She giggled.

I smiled and watched her sign her name in the paper.

"What'cha signing up for?" I asked

"A play." She said.

"I didn't know you were into the Fine-Arts." I said, taking the fork out of her backpack's pocket.

She turned around and tried to swipe the fork.

"Give it back!" She exclaimed

"Why don't you buy a brush?" I asked

"Because I don't want to!" Ariel exclaimed

"Why do you use a fork anyway?" I asked,

She finally managed to snatch the fork away and put it in her pocket.

"It's a dinglehopper. Educate yourself." She grumbled.

I laughed and we both began walking to the exit.

"So, what do they do in that play?" I asked.

"Well, auditions call for acting and singing." She said

"You can sing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She muttered.

"Can everyone sing but me?!" I exclaimed

She giggled, "I don't know about Anna and Elsa, but I know Rapunzel can, and Merida can as well."

"We can what?" Punzie and Merida said as they approached us.

"Sing." I grumbled.

"Oh. Yeah." Rapunzel said.

"Who told you I can sing?" Merida said, she looked at Ariel.

"I've heard you sing before." Ariel giggled.

"I certainly can NOT sing." Merida grumbled.

"I know Elsa can sing." I muttered

"REALLY?!" Punzie and Ariel exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah." I said

"Seriously? She sing whispers all the time!" Merida exclaimed

Ariel and Punzie giggled.

"I wonder if Anna can." I said.

"Probably." Ariel and Merida said.

"She can!" Punzie exclaimed.

Ariel and Merida smiled.

"I thought she would." I whispered.

Everyone nodded.

"Can you guys help me practice for my audition?" Ariel asked, excitedly.

We all nodded and walked to Ariel's house, laughing and chatting along the way. When we arrived, We all sat down on the couch and Ariel pulled out her papers.

"What's that?" Merida asked

"Oh, the drama club was handing out the song lyrics and the script." Ariel said.

"What do you want our help with?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, just tell me if I'm doing a good job or something." Ariel muttered, looking through the script.

"Alright." Merida said.

"I've got the songs and my lines memorized." She whispered

"Then, we're waiting." I chuckled.

"Which songs are in the play?" Punzie asked

"Um, my song is Part of your World and I guess you can count the reprise." Ariel mumbled, still flipping through the pages.

"Well, you can start!" Punzie said, giving her a thumbs up.

Ariel smiled and closed her eyes. She sighed deeply and began to sing.

_Song: Part of Your World, Jodi Benson_

_"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Would'nt you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold, how many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think, sure, she's got everything. _

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore. _

You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty.

_But who cares? No big deal, I want more. _

_I wanna be, where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing. Walking around on those, _what do you call them? Oh, feet.

_Flipping your fins you don't get too far, legs are required for jumping, dancing. Strolling around down the, _what's that word again? _Street..._

_Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun. Wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world._

_What would I give, if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay, to spend a day warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land, they understand, bet they don't reprimand their daughters. Bright young women, sick of swimming, ready to stand! I'm ready to know what the people know! Asking my questions and gettin' some answers, what's a fire and why does it? What's the word? Burn?_

_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? _

_Out of the sea..._

_Wish I could be..._

_Part of that... world..."_

Punzie, Merida and I clapped and cheered to which Ariel blushed.

"You're really good!" Punzie exclaimed

"Yeah! No doubt 'bout it lass! You've got this in the bag!" Merida cheered

I gave her a smile and a thumbs up, can everyone sing but me, I chuckled. Probably.

Ariel giggled and we said our goodbyes. Then Punzie and I walked home, it was the exact same route after all.

When I arrived home, it was already 6:00 pm. My dad was at work and I was home alone. I went into my room and collapsed on my bed. I checked my phone, anxiously waiting for you know who.

2 new messages:

"Elsa." I smiled

Snowflake :)

_Hi Jack! :)_

_4:50 pm._

_Snowflake :)_

_Are you busy? Can we talk? I miss you!_

_5:26 pm._

I smiled and called her.

She answered on the first ring.

"Been expecting a call from me?" I joked.

"Yeah." She said nervously

"What's up?" I asked

"Just really miss you." Elsa sighed

"I miss you too" I smiled

"How's it in Corona?" She asked

"Well, nothing. Pretty boring except that Ariel signed up for The Little Mermaid" I said

"Cool." Elsa replied

"Did you know she can sing?" I asked

"No way." Elsa chuckled

"Yes way, she sings really nice" I said

"I miss it over there so much!" she exclaimed

"We miss you too!" I exclaimed

"I have a question." Elsa said

"Yes?" I asked, confused.

"Um. Well you know how you said you would be willing to marry me?" She asked

"Of course." I replied

"Um. Well when I'm 20 I have to move to Arendelle." Elsa replied

"Good for you." I smiled

"Yeah, but I need someone to guide papa's business with me. It can't be Anna." Elsa replied, nervously.

"And?" I asked

"Well. Our company's closest trade partner. Mr. Wesselton..." She said, nervously

"Yes?" I asked

"Yeah well, he wants me to um marry him." Elsa replied

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed

"Yeah." She replied

"What happened?!" I asked

"Well, when he asked to meet me, he said it was important business." She said

"Continue.." I replied, calmer

"But he just went on and on about how our companies merging would be good or whatever. Then, I asked how we would do that and he proposed." Elsa replied, nervously.

"What did you say?" I asked, nervous.

"Are you joking? I said no!" She exclaimed

"Good." I sighed.

"Jack, my motto is, you can't marry a man you just met." She giggled

"Well yeah." I replied, chuckling nervously

"So is this guy attractive?" I asked, still nervous.

"Jack, he is a 50 something year old man, I'm not quite attracted to men 33 years older than me." She giggled

I gave a sigh of relief.

"Good." I chuckled

"I want to visit so badly!" Elsa exclaimed

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, why don't I? I've got this weekend off!" She exclaimed

I smiled, I was going to see her again!

"Please do come!" I exclaimed

"I will!" Elsa giggled

"I've missed you, I'll be so glad to be able to hug you again!" I exclaimed

"I'll bring Anna, I'll see you Friday!" She exclaimed

"Alright!" I exclaimed as well.

"Bye! Love you!" She said

"Love you!" I said before she hung up.

I put down my phone and screamed excitedly.

"ELSA'S COMING!" I screamed

Then I fell into bed and laughed.

Today was Wednesday! 2 more days!

* * *

**Elsa's coming! **

**Yeah. She's going to be back in Corona in the next chapter, I think. **

**Or is she?**

**Time to answer your precious questions!**

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf:**

**Thanks for sticking around. I completely understand your hatred for both Hans and Vanessa. But sweet karma is around the corner. Karma is going to hit Vanessa so hard. Fortunately, Hans will be sentence to something worse than 60 years. Just wait for it my dear reader.**

**lexie1234:**

**IM SO SORRY I READ MY REVIEWS. I can't help it. I need to know what you are saying! But please, no harm in giving me suggestions. Thank you for reading!**

**Immortal-99: ****It's kind of like that. Not really, she's more under house arrest sort of. She's only allowed to go to school and that's it. She isn't allowed to go anywhere except school and medical things and such, after she graduates she is sent to prison to continue her sentence.**

**Guest:**

**Thank you for enjoying! Vanessa might not strike due to reasons I will absolutely not spoil. I'm glad to say that Vanessa's reign of terror is almost officially OVER. But, the villains striking won't stop there. I still have, the one and only Pitch Black :D**

**MJSMILE: **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!**

**Thanks guys, tune in for the next chapter soon!**

**Kisses,**

**~Amy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh my gosh guys! A new chapter! Hooray :D**

**Yeah, I've been in bed all weekend since I broke my foot and have been extremely bored. Bored enough to make Chapter 24 an _EXTREMELY_ fluffy chapter. Hehe, I've been waiting to see your reactions. It was so awkward to write it though!**

**So yeah, Chapter 23 is here and Love will Thaw has...**

**64 Reviews!**

**51 Follows!**

**41 Favorites! (9 more~)**

**Enjoy, **

**Amy~**

Chapter 23-

Elsa POV:

_The next day.._

I walked around the house feeling super excited, for one, it was free time since it was already 5:10 pm. and two, tomorrow we're going to visit Corona! We're leaving tomorrow early in the morning since it's one of our free days. I walked downstairs to Anna's house and knocked on the door.

"Are you packing yet?" I asked

"Oh yeah!" She responded, letting me in her room.

I giggled as she hopelessly tried to fit all her wardrobe in her suit case.

"Anna, we'll be there for three days, not a year." I joked

She giggled, "Right."

Then she started throwing out stuff out of her suit case. When she threw everything out Anna and I carefully inspected every item of clothing. She ended up taking one dress just in case, a pair of jeans and a pair of shorts plus two t-shirts. She smiled and I went to my room. I ended up packing two skirts a dress just in case along with two blouses and two pairs of shoes. I got my phone and texted Jack.

_Can't wait for tomorrow! Love you~_

I smiled and went to bed, it was an eight hour drive, I had to get up at 5:00 in the morning! I lay in bed and drifted to sleep, it would be a fun weekend.

_Next morning..._

I was awoken by my alarm at 5:00 am. I groaned and got out of bed, I went to my closet and put on a casual dress and put my hair in a bun. I had gotten used to putting my hair in it's bun again. I did my make- up and went downstairs with my suitcase. Kai and Gerda were waiting for us, they looked pretty sleepy.

"We prepared you breakfast miss" Gerda smiled.

"Thank you, but you can go to bed" I smiled

"We'll put in on the table, we'll see you Monday miss." They said, as they waved goodbye

I smiled and waved goodbye. I quickly sat down and finished my breakfast, before I knew it, Anna ran in and quickly ate her breakfast with me. When we finished we picked up our bags and went to my car. When we settled in I started the long drive to Corona. One hour into the drive Anna fell asleep, I almost did as well, but I drank 3 cups of Starbucks along the way.

_7 hours later..._

I reached Arendelle by 1:20 pm. I stopped by a local fast food restaurant to get us something to eat, and to buy time since no one was home until 3:00 pm. When we arrived Anna offered to order, which I was totally fine with. I was really exhausted.

I giggled when she came back balancing two salads on top of each other and holding two iced teas. I got up and got a salad and a drink from her.

"Let's eat fast, we can go check if Aunt Primrose will be home, maybe she's out of work already." I said

Anna nodded and we ate quickly.

When we finished we got up and threw our trash away, then we ran to the car and drove to Punzie's house. When I parked the car I noticed that my Aunt's car was there.

"Is she home?" Anna asked

"Let's go find out." I said

We got out of the car and ran to the front door. Anna knocked and we heard a muffled shout at the door.

"GIRLS!" She shouted

Anna and I giggled as our Aunt opened the door and gave us a huge smile. We waved,

"Hello, Aunt Primrose" We smiled.

She gave us a bear hug and shoved us inside the house. She pushed us to the couch and sat us down.

"Anna, Elsa, we've missed you both so dreadfully much!" She said

"We've missed you too." I giggled.

She smiled and Anna cleared her throat.

"We wanted to make this a surprise for the others." Anna said

My Aunt's eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." She smiled

"Okay, but don't tell anyone, not even Punzie" I warned

She made a motion as if to shut her lips and Anna giggled.

_Jack POV:_

I ran up the drive way ready to get ready to see Elsa. I ran home and put my stuff down. My dad was in the kitchen.

"Dad, is Elsa here yet?" I asked

He shook his head, "I don't think so." He said

I nodded and ran upstairs.

I pulled out a blue button up plad shirt and my khaki jeans. I slipped them on and put on my shoes. Then I kind of sorta styled my hair. I went downstairs but my phone buzzed.

Snowflake :)

Sorry, meant to send this last night but I forgot. Can't go to Corona, Anna's sick. But, I sent you and Kristoff little gifts as an apology. Sorry, love you :D

4:20 pm.

I walked to Elsa's house anyway just to see my friends at least. When I arrived, everyone was there.

"I can't believe the're not here!" Ariel exclaimed

"Bummer." Bunny muttered, sarcastically.

I slapped his arm and looked at him angrily. He rolled his eyes and I walked to

"Elsa said something about gifts for Kristoff and I, where are they?" I asked

"Oh, in their rooms." He smiled,

Kristoff overheard our conversation and joined me walking upstairs.

I opened the door to her room and walked to the bed. There was a note that read, in Elsa's handwriting.

'Check the closet, would you? ~Elsa'

I smiled and walked to the closet. Knowing she used to be filthy rich, I was scared it was going to be something super fancy I could never take since it cost too much.

I opened the door and was grabbed by a girl I didn't get to see, she kissed me and let me go. I smiled when I realized it was Elsa.

"E-Elsa?" I asked

"Yup." She said, kissing me sweetly on the cheek.

"I-I can't believe this." I smiled

"Believe it." She smiled.

I giggled and she grabbed my hand.

"I'm going to go say hey to my friends" She said

I smiled and we walked hand in hand downstairs, Kristoff and Anna alongside us. Anna and Elsa were crushed by hugs. Kristoff and I threw our arms around them and crushed them too.

Anna and Elsa began to tear up when they realized how much we missed them.

"Stop your crying, you have us here for two days. Cry Sunday." Merida giggled

"You're right, let's make the most of it." Anna said

"Yeah." We all nodded in agreement.

cleared her throat, "I think we should eat." She giggled

We all nodded and raced to the dining room table, we sat down and sat down a plate in front of everybody. She placed food in our plates and we began to eat.

"So girls, how was Arendelle?" asked

"Great," Anna said, her mouth full of food.

"Fine" Elsa replied, giggling at Anna

"Is it true you're taking over some business?" Punzie asked

"Uh, yeah, Indeed I am." Elsa nodded

We all congratulated her and continued our meal.

"So, you're telling me that you, at 16 years old, is an owner of a company." Merida questioned

"Not exactly, I get full ownership when I am twenty years old." She replied

"All by yourself?" I asked

"Yup." Elsa replied

"Elsa, we both know that isn't true." Anna said

"Well, I am, but my husband or child would be allowed to be in the bussiness." Elsa said

"Not Anna?" Ariel asked

"No, my parents want me to do something else." Anna said

"So, your husband would be allowed to work with you?" Punzie asked

"And don't forget her future kid." Anna said, her mouth full of food again.

"I don't want to think about marriage especially because of an incident that happened a few days ago." Elsa said

"What incident?" asked

"Some guy wanted to marry Elsa." I mumbled

"REALLY?! DID YOU SAY YES?" Merida and Punzie excitedly exclaimed.

"No! Of course not." Elsa said

"Well, what happened?" Ariel asked

"Well, the company's closest trade partner's owner is my place holder for now. And, he wanted to merge our companies. When I asked how, he proposed." Elsa blushed

"Is he cute?" Punzie giggled

"The contrary. He's 50 something years old, wears a toupee and is like three feet shorter than me." Elsa said

We all laughed.

"Then, he kept saying that I could be Mrs. Elsa Wesselton." Elsa blushed

"You have to admit, it has a nice ring to it." Anna whispered

"No it does not!" I exclaimed

Elsa and Anna giggled, I blushed.

"If anything, Mrs. Elsa Frost has a better ring to it." giggled.

Everyone laughed except Elsa and I, we were to busy blushing.

"What about, Mrs. Rapunzel Fitzherbert." Elsa said

"Sounds nice." I said

Flynn and Punzie blushed.

"M-Mrs. Ariel Waters!" Punzie said

Ariel clapped her hands.

"That sounds beautiful!" She said

"Mrs. Merida Horrendous." I joked

Everyone laughed.

"Don't make fun of his last name!" Merida exclaimed

"Sorry, it's just so.. Horrendous." I smirked

Merida looked at me angrily and kicked my shin under the table.

I smiled.

"Mrs. Anna Bjorgman sounds really cute in my opinion." Merida huffed, clearly still angry at me.

Anna and Kristoff blushed.

We all laughed.

Before we knew it, it was time for everyone to leave. I didn't want to leave, I was only with Elsa for 2 days right now, I wanted to see her as much as possible.

I kissed her goodbye and went to my house, obviously I wanted to see her. She's my girlfriend.

Elsa POV:

I watched Jack leave and helped my Aunt do the dishes.

"I'm so glad you're back, even if it is just for a little while." Aunt Primrose said

"I'm glad too." I smiled

I gulped, "How are Vanessa and Hans." I said

"Hans is still in prison, and Vanessa is in house arrest until she graduates then she will be sent to prison." My aunt said

"Has Vanessa talked to anyone, have you seen her?" I asked

"Well, we don't see her. She is under house arrest after all." My aunt said.

I nodded.

"So how are you liking your future job?" My aunt asked

"It's fine, tough work but I think I can manage." I said

"Oh, I bet it's tough work, your mother would always complain to me over the phone, but she managed to pull through for both of you. " She smiled

I nodded, I missed my mother.

"How are Kai and Gerda?" She asked

"Oh, they're fine" I giggled

"When are you coming to visit us in Arendelle? It's going to be quite lonely when we go back." I said

"Actually, if you girls wouldn't be here by Christmas we were planning to go to Arendelle for Christmas." My aunt said

"Really?" I asked

"Yup, so prepare yourself kid." She giggled

Later that night, after saying hello to Tooth, I went home and got dressed in my pajamas. Then I opened the window, perks of being on the second floor were that you could climb onto the roof. Anna and I would do this with our mother when we were young. She would lay down with us and watched the sky at night. Papa would be too busy to watch with us, but Mother said he only wanted us to have the best of the best. I grabbed my blanket from the closet and climbed out the window and stepped on the shingles of the roof. I made sure to wake slowly and carefully, I didn't want to slip. I sat down next to my window and I watched the night sky. Memories of my mother and father going through my mind. But also, that memory of shutting Anna out. Just because, Papa wanted me to focus on my career at such a young age. I continued looking at the sky, until I heard Punzie's voice coming from her window.

I got up and walked closer to the window, but not too close or I would startle her. I sat down and listened.

_Song- I See the Light: Tangled -LYRICS CHANGED-_

_(Punzie, _**Elsa,** _Both.)_

_All those days, watching from the windows. _

_All those years, outside, looking in. _

_All that time, never even knowing just, how blind i've been. _

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight._

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see. _

_Standing here, it's all so clear. _

_I'm where I'm meant to be._

_And at last I see the light. _

_And it's like, the fog has lifted._

_And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new._

_And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. _

_All at once, everything looks different, Now that I have you._

Punzie smiled and turned to me.

_**And at last I see the light.**_

**And it's like, the fog has lifted.**

_**And at last I see the light. **_

_And it's like, the sky is new._

_**And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted.**_

_**All at once everything is different, **_

_**Now that I have you.**_

_**Now.. that I.. have you...**_

Punzie and I giggled and she jumped out the window and sat down next to me.

"I like your singing." I complimented

"Thank you, it's not as good as yours though." She smiled

I giggled, "Oh whatever, if I say yours is better we'll just get into an argument. Thank you." I said

She smiled and we watched the night sky together.

About ten minutes of us staring and saying nothing she got up.

"Good night Elsa." She said, climbing back into her window.

"Bye." I whispered

I got up and walked over to my window, but instead of going inside I walked towards the end of my room, Jack's window was a little farther than mine, but I think I could reach it if I jumped to his roof. I was insane, I was going to jump off this roof. Well, onto another roof but it's still scary.

"Come on Elsa." I whispered

"It's like four feet." I said

I backed away to prepare myself.

"What the heck am I doing? What if he's asleep. I will do this for nothing!" I whispered

"But, what if he isn't?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

I sighed and began to run to Jack's roof. I jumped over the roof and successfully landing on Jack's window. I wrapped myself in my blanket and tip toed to his window. I knelled down and tapped. I saw Jack get up from his bed, obviously confused until he looked over to the window.

"Hi" I waved

He chuckled and walked over to the window.

I stepped over so he could open it.

When he opened it he looked at me.

"Elsa, how long have you been here?" He asked

"On my roof, or your roof?" I asked

"On the roof." He said

"Oh, well only about an hour or so." I said

"What were you doing?" He asked

"I was just looking to the stars and then Punzie joined me after our little song and then she went back inside." I said

"Ah." He said, climbing out of the window.

"Why the blanket?" He asked, climbing out.

"I wanted to feel comforted." I said

He smiled and sat down next to me.

"How did you get up here?" He asked

"I jumped." I said

"Elsa Winters, the little self conscious snow ball jumped four feet to my roof?" He joked

"Yes." I blushed

He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Winter's coming." He whispered

"I'm excited." I giggled.

"How much snow does Arendelle get?" Jack asked.

"Um, tons." I smiled

"I bet you had tons of fun when you were younger." Jack giggled

I gulped, "Um yeah, up until I was like, 8." I said

"But, you at least got to occasionally play in it, right?" He asked

I shook my head and wiped a tear.

"You're parents wouldn't let you play in the snow for almost 9 years?" Jack asked

"Not just snow, I was forced to watch every season form my window." I said

"Wow Elsa, what'd Anna do?" He asked

"Sometimes, she would wave to me from outside. I'd watch her pick flowers in spring, fall in leaves in autumn, picnic in the grass with Olaf in summer, and build snowmen in winter." I said

"Really?" Jack asked

"Yeah, every winter she'd knock at my door asking if I wanted to build a snowman. I was forced to say no.." I said

"Gee Elsa, that's horrible." Jack said, he placed his arm around me.

"Well, this winter, you can finally build a snowman with Anna, and maybe we'll get you a cat." Jack chuckled

I smiled,

"A cat?" I asked

"Yeah, since you and Anna had a kitten when you were younger." He chuckled

"Really? You'd get us a cat?" I smiled

"Yeah, why don't Kristoff and I take you and Anna to a pet store tomorrow?" He asked

"Sure." I giggled.

He smiled and we watched the stars together.

I woke up in my bed, apparently Jack had carried me here from the roof. He jumped seven feet from the roof to my roof. Blanket and everything. Gosh, he was amazing. I got up and took a shower, and blow dried my hair. Then I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I put my hair in a braid and put on my favorite pair or convers and did my makeup.

I went to the hall and found Kristoff and Anna already downstairs, along with Punzie and Flynn.

"You're going too?" I asked Punzie

"Gotta get some food for Pascal." She said

"I've gotta get food for my dog." Flynn said

I nodded and took an apple and bit into it. I waited for Jack who was apparently paying for all adoption fees for me, and Kristoff was paying Anna's. Since the pet store allowed animals inside, Kristoff took the opportunity and is taking his dog who was in the car.

"You're taking Sven?" I asked, glancing at Kristoff.

"Oh yeah, since none of you have met him." Kristoff chuckled

"I should bring Pascal!" Punzie exclaimed, bolting upstairs.

"That lizard hates me." Flynn grumbled

"Chameleon!" Punzie corrected

Punzie came downstairs a little later with Pascal on her shoulder. Jack came inside the house and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go." He said to everyone.

We all nodded and walked towards Kristoff's car.

"I call shot gun!" Punzie exclaimed

"Actually, I'm getting shot gun." Anna said, glaring at Punzie.

"Where's Sven gonna go?" I asked

"On my lap of course!" Anna exclaimed running into the car and greeting Sven with a pet and a smile. I pet Sven as well and sat with Jack in the back seat. Pascal was glaring at us from behind Punzie's shoulder. It was a little weird how that chameleon could be capable of displaying such clear expressions.

When we arrived at the Pet store, Kristoff let Sven walk around without a leash which was amazing because he followed either Kristoff or Anna, no one else. I smiled. Punzie let Pascal sit at the top of her head, it was staring at Flynn. I giggled and Jack did as well. We made our way towards the kittens and looked at every cage in awe. It amazed me how friendly Sven was towards the kittens, but most of them were not so friendly to him.

Anna and I decided we would get two of them one for her and one for me. Jack and I browsed the kittens and looked around. I found a little pure white kitten sitting in the corner. He looked at me and walked closer, he out his paws on the cage. He was so cute.

"I want this one." I smiled

Jack chuckled and called a woman to open the cage.

When I grabbed him he was just as friendly towards me as I imagined he would be. He glared at Jack and growled at him.

"Hey, he's friendly." I said.

The kitten's expression changed and allowed Jack to pet him.

I giggled at how obedient and protective the cat was.

Punzie walked over to me,

"He looks like a marshmallow." She giggled

"He does, doesn't he?" Jack smiled

"Marshmallow. That's your name." I smiled

Marshmallow purred and we walked over to the collar section to pick out a kitten collar.

Jack and I found a light blue collar with a snowflake shaped bell. I smiled and Marshmallow was in my arms, distracted by my braid. Jack got a tag for him that said 'Marshmallow' on it, we purchased the collar and payed for the kitten and we put the collar on him. We carried him over to the kitten section where Anna was still looking.

"Elsa, did you find one?" She shouted, across the store

"Yes!" I shouted back,

I handed Jack my kitten and ran to the kitten aisle.

I walked over to them and she squealed like a little girl when she looked at a kitten in a cage.

"Elsa, he looks just like Olaf!" She squealed I ran over to the kitten and got a good look at him.

He was pure white, with black circles on his chest that resembled buttons. I smiled.

"Where's your cat?" Anna asked

Jack brought him over and showed Anna the small kitten.

He growled when Anna tried to touch him.

"She's my sister." I said, instantly he allowed Anna to pet him and even purred.

"He's obedient." Anna chuckled

"What's his name?" Kristoff asked

"Marshmallow." Jack chuckled

Anna's attention turned towards the kitten in the glass.

"Kristoff, he's perfect." She squealed

Kristoff called a lady and gave the kitten to Anna. The kitten snuggled up next to her and Anna and Kristoff along with Jack and I, walked over to the collar section. Anna picked out an orange collar with a bell that had a sun shaped bell.

"Anna, what's his name?" I asked, petting Marshmallow.

"Olaf." Anna smiled

I giggled and Kristoff went to get a tag along with Sven.

We were all joined together at the entrance, Flynn had a bag of dog food, Punzie bought Pascal some food and even found a small dress that fit him. Pascal looked incredibly annoyed. Kristoff had a bag of dog food along with carrot shaped treats. Anna and I had our cats, along with two bags of cat food and I bought a bag of treats with my own money. Olaf and Sven had a very unusual liking for each other. Olaf was seated at the top of Sven's head and Sven was totally okay with it. Marshmallow on the other hand, was incredibly protective and only allowed people I knew to touch him, he didn't like Sven much though.

When we arrived at home, Jack and I said goodbye since he had to help his dad run some errands and Kristoff had to go to work with his dad. Anna and I walked in to our bedrooms, but we all went to Anna's room. Punzie and Flynn had gone for a walk and would be back in an hour.

Marshmallow was being alot friendlier to me and Anna than to Olaf, sure they played, but if Olaf even dared to lay a paw on me, he went on attack mode.

That night I went to slip with Marshmallow by my side, dreaming of how I was going to spend my last day in Corona.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my lovely doves! Chapter 24 is here! Sorry to leave you for so long, but I've been hospitalized for a week or so and just got out of the hospital last night. Please don't worry, I'm fine! Can I start by saying how excited I've been? I've been checking on this story from my phone and it has gotten alot more popular!**

**Ok, ok.**

**Love Will Thaw has...**

**74 Reviews! Guys that is amazing!**

**56 Follows! Oh my gosh!**

**46 Favorites! My lovely readers, 4 more to go!****  
**

**We're almost to the special! **

**Ok guys, as I said in the past chapter, this chapter here has an enormous amount of fluff. Hehe, I got bored. And by fluff, I mean, MAKEOUT. Yup, get ready for some serious make out scene. **

**Well enjoy lovelies,**

**~Amy.**

Chapter 24:

Elsa POV:

I woke up after a nightmare.

Typical.

It was werid though, I hadn't had a nightmare in almost a week. I got up from bed and picked up Marshmallow. He had slept at my feet and purred when I pet him.

"I can't sleep." I whispered to him.

He purred at the soft touch of my fingers at his ears. I smiled and continued petting him until he fell asleep.

I kissed his head and carefully carried him to his bed. I opened my window and let the chilly breeze into my room. I sighed in relief at the feeling of cold wind. I was only wearing a tank top and short shorts, but I prepared myself to climb out my window. Marshmallow noticed and meowed.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later. Don't worry." I whispered

He put his head down and closed his eyes. I smiled and climbed out my window, closing it only a bit. If someone saw me out here they would immediately be shocked at what I was wearing. That and the fact that I was on a roof. But I was never bothered by the cold. I walked over to the edge of my roof and sat down, I could see into Jack's window from here. I saw that he walked over to the window and opened it.

"Can't sleep?" He asked

"Nightmare." I said

"Need company?" He asked

I nodded and he climbed out of the window. He jumped over to my roof and sat down next to me. He put his arms around me, I leaned my head into his chest.

"I don't want to leave." I said

"At what time tomorrow?" He asked

"I'm leaving at 5:30 in the morning, got business to take care of." I said

"I'm proud of you." Jack whispered

"Why?" I asked

"Well, you managed to get past the incident, all while attending therapy, managing your sister, preparing for a job and what not." He smiled

I chuckled, "Don't forget, I made time to come and see you."

"That too, and I'm so thankful for that." Jack said as he planted a soft kiss on my lips.

I hugged him, I was so lucky to have him.

"I love you so much." I whispered

"Me too, Elsa." He said

"Me too." He whispered.

I woke up in my room, with Jack's sweatshirt. I smiled and cuddled into the warm sweatshirt. Marshmallow meowed and cuddled next to me. I smiled and pet the kitten.

"Good morning, Marshy." I whispered

He meowed and cuddled my face. I sat up and stretched. I got out of bed and put food in Marshmallow's bowl.

"Eat up, tomorrow we're leaving." I said

He meowed and ate his food.

It was still pretty early, 5:30 am. to be exact. I sighed and climbed out the window. I walked to the edge of my roof and saw Jack sleeping through his window. I smiled and ran to his roof. I giggled when I realized his window was open. I climbed in his room quietly and sat down at the foot of the bed.

He opened an eye and sighed.

"Bed. Elsa. Now..." He said

I chuckled.

"Why?" I asked, smiling

"Cuddle me." He yawned

I giggled and climbed into bed next to him.

He turned to me and held me.

I kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up around 9:30 in the morning. Jack and I were in the exact same position we fell asleep in. Our bodies were covered by the blanket and Jack was still asleep. I kissed him softly and he opened his eyes, his lips forming into a grin.

"Good morning Snowflake." He grinned

"Good morning" I smiled

I sat up and stretched. Jack also sat up and I noticed he was shirtless. I blushed madly and turned away.

"U-Um." I said

Jack yawned and stretched. I turned back at him, my eyes trailed down his muscular, chiseled, pale chest.

"Y-You're..." I stuttered

"Yeah?" He giggled

I blushed and turned away.

"You're shirtless." I said

He chuckled, "Right, sorry."

I continued blushing, even when he had his shirt on.

"Elsa, I have a shirt on now." He said

"I-I know." I said, I slowly turned my head back.

He smiled, I smiled back.

"Is that drool I see on my precious girlfriend's face?" He joked

I blushed and covered my face with the blanket.

"I-Is there?" I asked

Jack laughed and removed the blanket.

"Just joking, Snowflake." He whispered

I smiled, Jack giggled and got out of bed.

"Let's take you home." He said

"Window?" I asked

"Window." He said, opening the window and stepping out.

I climbed out of the window next to him and we jumped to my roof. We walked towards my window and we climbed in.

"What are we going to do today, Jack?" I asked, sitting on my bed

"What did you have on your mind?" I asked

"I kind of wanted us to go on like, a double date with Kristoff and Anna." I smiled

He chuckled and sat down next to me.

"Perfect." He whispered.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"How about, we go to this new restaurant they put across town." Jack suggested

"Sure, I'll make sure Anna is okay with it though." I said

Jack nodded and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I'll be back later." He said

I smiled and watched him climb out the window and walk towards his roof. I turned and opened my door, Marshmallow following behind me. I walked towards Anna's room and knocked.

Anna opened the door and gave me a big smile.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked

"I wanted to talk to you, may I come in?" I asked

She nodded and let Marshmallow and I in her room

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Anna asked

I sat on her bed, "Nothing bad, I just wanted to share some plans I made for us this evening." I said

Anna nodded and sat next to me,

"What plans?" She asked

"Well, Jack and I were wondering if you would like to come on a double date with us later today." I said

"Kristoff and I?" Anna asked

"Yeah." I said

"Yeah, I would love to. I'll tell Kristoff." Anna smiled

"Great, Jack will tell us where we're going later today." I said

"Alright." Anna responded

We were quiet for a few minutes, but Anna broke our silence.

"Elsa, I don't want to leave." Anna said

"Neither do I." I sighed

"Why do we have to leave?" Anna asked

"Anna, you know I have important things to take care of in Arendelle." I said

"I know, but it's your business, not mine." Anna sighed

"What are you saying, Anna?" I asked

"Elsa, I'm so lonely in Arendelle, we live alone! We don't go to a real school, I go to dumb music lessons, I take home schooling classes twice every morning, we have therapy to attend. Elsa, how can you be content with our lives there?!" Anna exclaimed

"I'm not!" I shouted

I sighed.

"Anna, I'm aware you are very lonely in Arendelle, I am too. I know we don't go to school, I'm aware you don't enjoy your music lessons as much as you did. I know home schooling isn't something you would like to do, I know therapy isn't needed anymore. I'm not content, Anna." I said, closing my eyes trying to calm myself down.

Anna was quiet for a minute.

"I-I'm sorry." Anna said

"It's fine." I sighed, opening my eyes slowly.

"B-But Elsa, how much longer do we need to stay?" Anna asked, desperately waiting for an answer.

I sighed and put my hands at my lap. I closed my eyes once more to calm myself down.

"Anna, I have another question for you." I said

"W-What is it?" She asked

"Are you prepared to live here again? Do you not fear Vanessa anymore? Are you fine with living here?" I asked, obviously concerned.

Anna nodded, "Y-Yes. I am Elsa."

I got up and put my hand in the same position.

"Very well then. After all, Arendelle is mandatory upon me, and me only. I took you there for healing and it seems you're perfectly fine now." I said, walking over to Olaf and Marshmallow.

"W-What are you saying?" Anna asked

"Tomorrow morning, you will be staying in Corona. I will go to Arendelle by myself. I will make sure they bring all of your belongings and send them to this house." I said, picking up Marshmallow.

"Y-You're not staying?" Anna asked

I walked over to the door and sighed.

"No, I will be in Arendelle. I will cancel our therapy classes, take you out of music lessons and tell Kai and Gerda you will be safe here." I said, opening the door.

"Elsa no wait!" Anna exclaimed

"Enough, Anna. You have what you want, I hope you enjoy Corona." I said, then I slammed the door and ran to my room.

I locked the door, closed my window and slid down my door. I heard a frantic knock.

"E-Elsa, no! That's not what I wanted!" Anna exclaimed

I covered my ears and began crying. I saw a shadow on my window. I walked towards it and opened the curtains. Jack was sitting there, a worried look on his face. I sighed and closed the curtains. I didn't want any company right now. I wanted to be alone.

I ignored the many dings of my phone. But, just to keep me entertained, I counted them.

"One.."

"Two..."

"Three"

"..Four."

"Five..."

"Six."

"Seven."

"...Eight."

"Nine.."

"..Ten."

I sighed and got up, ten messages in a few minutes.

I picked up my phone and checked them.

Anna: 6 messages

Jack: 4 messages

I sighed and read them.

Anna

Elsa, I didn't want this.

11:12 am.

Jack

Are you ok?

11:12 am

Anna

Elsa please. Come out.

11:12 am.

Jack

Elsa, is everything okay?

11:12 am.

Anna

Elsa, out. Now.

11:13 am.

Jack

Elsa, I'm coming over there right now.

11:13 am.

Anna

Elsa, please!

11:13 am.

Jack

Elsa, honey. You have me worried sick, can you please tell me what's wrong?

11:14 am

Anna

Elsa, I don't want this. Please come out.

11:14 am.

Anna

Jack and Punzie are coming. Please come out.

11:14 am.

I sighed, I wanted to come out, but not to face them. Then, I had a great idea. They would never find me there!

I opened the curtains and made sure no one was there.

I quietly walked out and tip toed to the ladder on the side of the house, I climbed a bit higher until I reached a small circular window. I opened it and climbed in.

I locked the small door and locked the window.

The tiny room had a small t.v, a sleeping bag, an outlet, a few books I had stored here before and a journal.

I sat myself down on the sleeping bag and picked up a book.

"All by myself. Not facing the world until I get calm." I whispered to myself.

Only one person knew about this place, Rapunzel.

Oh no! What if she found me here!

My phone beeped again.

3 new messages:

Punzie: 1 message

Jack 1 message

Anna: 1 message

Punzie

Elsa, come out. We just want to talk to you.

11:26 am.

Jack

Elsa, come out Snowflake. I love you, and you know it.

11:23 am.

Anna

Elsa, come out. I just want to apologize.

11:24 am.

I sighed and put my book down. I snuggled into the sleeping bag and let sleep take over me.

Jack POV:

We were frantically trying to get Elsa out of her room, Punzie and Anna were the only ones home.

Her parents had gone grocery shopping with and wouldn't be back for another thirty minutes!

I ran downstairs and got a screw driver from a drawer and ran towards Elsa's door.

"Guys, move out of the way! I'll pick the lock!" I exclaimed

Punzie and Anna moved and let me try and pick the lock. I put the screwdriver in the lock and picked at it several different ways until it unlocked.

"Got it!" I exclaimed as I dropped the screwdriver and ran in the room.

Marshmallow growled and hissed at us.

"Marshmallow, calm down." I said, as I tried to pet the cat.

He calmed down and Anna and Punzie ran in, Marshmallow and I after them.

We gasped at what we saw.

The bed was empty and the window was open.

"S-She left." Anna said, tears forming in her eyes.

"S-She's gone." Punzie said

"No.." I whispered.

"This is all my fault." Anna mumbled.

"No, Anna don't blame yourself." I said

"Jack, if I had just shut up, Elsa wouldn't have had any problems." Anna said

"What happened?" Punzie asked

Anna sighed,

"I told Elsa I wanted to stay in Corona." Anna said

"And?" I asked

"She agreed, but she said she wouldn't stay." Anna said

"Why did she get mad?" Punzie asked

"I kept whining about it, making Elsa feel bad about keeping me in Arendelle when all she has ever wanted for me is to be happy. She told me I would stay but I wanted her to stay with me. It made me sound so desperate. Like, I want to stay, but I'm not staying unless you stay. I gave her the worst choice ever." Anna said

"What was that?" Punzie asked

"To choose her job, future success, future wealth and our parent's death wish or my stupid little wish to stay in Corona." Anna whispered

"It frustrated her." I said

"What do you mean?" Punzie asked

"She is already dealing with so much, she didn't know what to do. Anna, she is your older sister after all. Your parents put you in her care." I said

"I-I know Jack. That's why I need to find her." Anna said

Punzie and I nodded.

"We'll help." Punzie said

"Ok guys, Punzie look downstairs, Anna look in every room on this floor, I'll look on the roof." I said

"On the roof?" Anna and Punzie asked

"It's something she likes to do, come on guys, go!" I said

They nodded and ran out to the hall. I walked towards the window and climbed out. I walked on the roof, looking everywhere for her. But, she wasn't there. I sighed and climbed inside her room and walked downstairs. Anna and Punzie were there, crying.

"What happened?" I asked

"S-She's not here." Anna said

"Did you check in every room?" I asked

"Yes Jack!" Anna screamed

"Wait." Punzie said

"What?" Anna and I asked

"Not every room.." Punzie said

She got up and walked upstairs.

"W-Where are we going?" Anna asked

"There is this secret tiny room on the second floor, only Elsa and I know about it." Punzie said

"Take us" I said

Punzie nodded and led us to the far end of the hall.

"Where?" I asked

Punzie looked up and pointed to a small square with a string on it.

"What is it?" Anna asked

"Pull the string, it'll pull down a small staircase, then that leads you to a tiny and cramped up hall. Keep walking in the hall and you'll see a door. And there, you have reached your destination." Punzie explained

"Lead us." Anna said

Punzie nodded and took out her phone's flashlight.

She pulled the string and a small wooden staircase was shown. Punzie climbed up the stair case into a small boxed room. Anna and I followed and we sat down in the room.

"Let's go." Punzie said

She lit her flashlight and walked in a small hall. Anna walked behind her and I walked behind Anna.

It was really dark and creaky. I wondered why I had never seen this room before. I followed behind Anna until they came to a stop.

"We're here." Punzie whispered.

"Open the door!" Anna whispered

Punzie put down her phone and tried to open the door.

"I-It's locked!" Punzie said

"She's in there, do you have a key or something?" Anna asked

"I'm pretty sure we still have the spare key under one of the floor boards." Punzie said as she looked aorund for the specific floor board.

She picked up a floorboard and searched for a key.

"I-It's in here!" Punzie announced, she took out the key and closed the floor board.

She unlocked the door and carefully opened it.

Punzie got up and walked slowly and carefully into the room. Anna and I followed behind. and sure enough, she was in there.

Elsa was sleeping in a sleeping bag with a book next to her.

"Someone needs to wake her up.." Punzie said.

"I'll do it." I said

Punzie and Anna nodded.

"I'll bring her downstairs, thank you Punzie." I said

Punzie nodded, "Your welcome."

And with that, they closed the door and left.

I sat down next to Elsa and shook her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Then she backed away.

"Elsa, it's fine." I said

"H-How did you find this place?" She asked

"Rapunzel." I said

"Darn it." Elsa whispered

"Snowflake, are you okay?" I asked

She teared up and walked towards me. She collapsed in my arms and cried.

"Jack, I don't know what to do! I'm not even 18 and I have to manage my own sister!" She cried

I patted her head, "Don't worry, it's okay." I whispered

"Jack, I live alone and I have so much on my shoulders. I just can't do this right now!" She cried

"I know, Elsa." I said

"Can I help?" I asked

"You and Kristoff. Watch over Anna." Elsa whispered

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You, Punzie and Kristoff need to take care of her, please." Elsa said

"What do you want us to do?" I asked

"Don't let Anna go anywhere by her self. Make sure you and Punzie walk her home everyday. Jack, I'm begging you, please make sure she's safe." Elsa said

I hugged her.

"I promise, Elsa." I whispered.

We broke away and Elsa leaned in and kissed me.

"Thank you." She said

We held hands and walked downstairs together.

Anna and Elsa apologized and made up.

Everything seemed to be in order again, we were going on a date later today and I hoped they acted like nothing ever happened.

Elsa POV:

_4:30 pm._

I took a shower to get ready for our double date at 6:00 later this evening.

After my shower, I blow dried my hair and went towards my closet. I decided to wear a short Ice blue dress with gems on the bodice. I put on ice blue heels and put on my usual make up. I but my hair in a side braid and put on a light blue coat. I pet Marshmallow and put a little more food in his bowl.

It was a chilly November evening. Normally on cold days, I wouldn't wear a coat. Since cold was never an issue with me, but I didn't want to seem out of place, and weird. My dress was pretty short to wear on a cold night. I went into the hall and closed my door. I walked towards Anna's room and knocked.

"It's open!" I heard her shout.

I chuckled and opened the door.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"Oh, Elsa! Can you help me pick an outfit?" Anna asked

"Sure, it's pretty cold by the way." I said

"It doesn't seem cold, with what you're wearing." Anna giggled

"Oh, you know the cold doesn't bother me." I said

"I know." Anna giggled

I went into her closet and picked up a short dark blue dress, a magenta coat and walked to her drawer and picked up some white leggings. I set them down and walked to her closet and got a pair of black heels.

"Perfect." I said

"Elsa, it's beautiful!" Anna grinned

I smiled and let her go in the bathroom to get changed.

Punzie and Flynn were out tonight as well. So the house would be pretty quiet.

Anna came out of the bathroom wearing her clothes and she ran to her vanity table.

"Elsa, can you do my hair?" Anna asked

"Sure, what kind of hairstyle would you like?" I giggled

"Can you curl my hair?" Anna asked

"Sure." I smiled.

When we were finished, we checked the time, it was 5:30 and Jack and Kristoff should be here by now.

Anna and I interlocked arms and walked downstairs, where Jack and Kristoff were standing, chatting with Aunt Primrose.

They all turned toward us and gasped. Anna and I giggled and continued walking.

Jack was wearing a dark blue suit with a with a white shirt and black tie.

Kristoff was wearing a dark brown suit with a white shirt and tan tie.

They looked very handsome in my opinion. Their mouths were still wide open when we approached them. My aunt hugged us,

"Have a great time, be back by midnight!" My Aunt said as she walked to her room.

Jack smiled and took my hand, he planted a soft kiss on it.

"You look geourgous." He said

"You look fantastic too." I smiled.

Anna and Kristoff held hands and Jack offered his arm for me to hold onto to, to which I gladly did.

Anna and Kristoff walked toward Kristoff's car but Jack led me to his dad's car. He opened the door for me and helped me get inside. He got in the car next to me and began driving.

"You look beautiful, my Snowflake." He complimented.

"You look very handsome as well, Jack." I said

"Where are we going?" I asked

"A new restaraunt." Jack said

"What kind of food do they serve?" I asked

"Everything really." Jack said

"Ooh." I said

He chuckled and continued driving.

"I miss this." He said

"What?" I asked

"Us. I miss our dates, I miss your comments on how I dressed, I missed how you looked." Jack said

"Me too." I whispered.

"When are you going to visit again?" Jack asked

"I'm going to try and finish all my lessons and business requirements by Christmas so I'm allowed to come back." I said

"What about your birthday, are you going to spend it alone?" Jack asked.

I sighed,

"When is your Christmas break?" I asked

"It starts December the 15th through January 6th." Jack said

"Well, can't you come during my birthday?" I asked

"What day of the week is your birthday on?" Jack asked

"Friday, December 22nd." I said

"Perfect, I'll stay Friday and Saturday." He said

"Why not Christmas?" I asked

"I have to go to Burgess." Jack said

"Ah. Sounds fun." I said

"Maybe." I said

I giggled.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Jack helped me get out of the car as well. We walked behind Anna and Kristoff. We walked into a large restaurant with Cream colored walls and chandeliers. Much like the ones we had back in Arendelle. The waiter lead us to our table and sat us down. He gave us our menus and left.

"Well, this place is beautiful." I said

"I know, when did they put this place?" Anna asked

"About, three weeks ago." Kristoff said

When the waiter came back, we all ordered and patiently waited for our food.

"How did you guys get in this place, I mean, it seems like a place where you would need to have reservations for a week!" Anna said

"Actually, Kristoff and I had made the reservation the day you told us you were coming." Jack chuckled

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, but they were separate, we had to join the reservations." Jack said

"Well this night has been awesome." Anna giggled

When our food arrived we ate it without missing a beat. It was so delicious and one of the best dishes I had ever tried.

Later that night, we walked out of the restaurant. Anna holding on to Kristoff and Jack and I holding hands. I took of my coat and was carrying it in my other arm. Jack walked me to the car and opened the door. I was exhausted.

"Where are we going after this?" I asked

"Where do you want to go?" Jack asked

"Well, what time is it?" I asked

"It's 8:48 pm." Jack said, turning on the car.

"Well, maybe we can go to your house for a while." I suggested

Jack laughed, "Alright." He said as he started driving home. I decided to call Anna to see what they were going to do.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Anna?" I said

"Yeah?" She asked

"Where are ya'll going?" I asked

"Kristoff wants to take me to see his family again, I'll be home by midnight." Anna said

"Alright, be careful." I said

"Alright, love you. Bye." Anna giggled

"Love you too, bye." I said,

I hung up and put my phone in my purse.

"Where are they going?" Jack asked

"They're going to Kristoff's house." I said

"Well, I hope they don't do anything... _dirty._" Jack joked.

I slapped his arm playfully,

"Shut up, this is my baby sister you're talking about." I said

"I'm just joking." Jack laughed.

When we arrived at Jack's house, it was completely empty.

"Right, my dad is working late tonight." Jack sighed.

"Are we really alone?" I asked

"Yup." He chuckled.

We walked upstairs and went in Jack's room. I sat down on his bed and Jack turned on the T.V, Jack sat down next to me and we watched T.V. together for a while.

After a while, Jack got up.

"I'm bored." He yawned

"Me too." I giggled.

"Elsa, do you have to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." I sighed

"Can't you stay tomorrow?" Jack asked

"I-I'm afraid not, I have things to take care of tomorrow." I said.

"Please come back soon." Jack said

"J-Jack. I will." I said

"I just don't want you to go so soon." Jack sighed.

"I don't want to leave so early either." I said

Jack and I sighed deeply.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." Jack smiled.

Jack and I slowly leaned in. I looked deep into his blue eyes. I felt his breath on my face, I wondered how long we had been looking at each other. I closed my eyes and let Jack take care of the rest. Suddenly, I felt his cold lips against mine. Jack put his hands around my waist and I had my arms resting around his neck. We continued kissing until I felt something unusual. I felt his tongue brush against my lips in the kiss, it was an unusual feeling. What was I supposed to do? I decided to just grant him entrance and open my mouth. It was weird, his tongue entered my mouth and wrestled with my tongue. It was an unusual nice feeling. I ran my hand through his hair and his grip around my waist grew tighter. I decided to just go with it, Jack wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

Jack POV:

I didn't know what either of us were doing. It was like if I didn't have control over me anymore. But, I did want to make sure Elsa was sure with whatever I was doing. Without interrupting the very passionate kiss, I lay Elsa down on the bed and I was above her now. We broke away, gasping for air.

"What was that?" Elsa giggled

"I have no idea, but I like it." I chuckled.

"Me too." Elsa blushed

We smiled to each other, I felt like that make out session was gonna start again. Suddenly, Elsa grabbed on to my neck again. I smiled and leaned in again. This was going to be awkward.

Elsa POV:

What the heck was going on? I was sure, we were absolutely not going to have sex. I am terrified of having sex right now, after what happened. I think Jack knew that and hopefully wouldn't try anything. I knew that we weren't going to have sex, but that this wasn't sex. I shouldn't be so afraid of things.

I felt him break away, honestly I didn't want to, but I have to let Jack breathe. When we broke away he smiled at me. Then he lifted my head with his hand I felt his fingers on my neck. The next thing I know, Jack is kissing my neck. This was so unusual! I didn't know what to do! I'm almost seventeen years old and this is the closest I've ever gotten to a sexual act. Jack continued to trail kisses down my neck and then I felt his tongue on my neck. Oh God, this was definitely something I had never done. I was just glad this was with Jack and not with anyone else. I closed my eyes and my mouth and let Jack do whatever he was doing.

Jack POV:

I smiled as I watched Elsa suck in a few breaths. I continued sucking on her neck, hopefully she won't get in trouble for a few love bites. I continued my work until I heard Elsa moan. This was so awkwardly exciting. Honestly, I didn't know what to do, I had no experience whatsoever. I knew we weren't going to have sex, but still, this was incredibly awkward. I stopped my little game and broke away. I pecked Elsa on the lips and collapsed next to her.

"That was so awkward." I whispered

"I know." Elsa replied.

"Did you enjoy?" I asked

Elsa blushed, "U-Um. Y-Yes.." She said

I laughed,

"I did too." I said

"Where'd you learn that?" Elsa asked

"I don't know, I just kind of went with my instincts." I shrugged.

"I-It was.. nice." Elsa confessed.

"I thought you wouldn't like it." I said

"I thought it was weird, but then I kind of just went with it." She said

"Can you spend the night?" I asked

"Sure." Elsa replied

"I'll go get pajamas from my room." Elsa said.

I got up and turned on the lights. Elsa also got out of bed and we walked downstairs together. I kissed her softly before she opened the door. Then I noticed.

"E-Elsa." I said

"Yeah?" She asked

"Is your window open?" I asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Elsa replied, confused

"I think you should go by the roof," I said, I took her hand and pulled her upstairs to my room.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked

"Nothing, I just think it would be safer, I mean less time consuming if you went through the window." I said

"Jack?" Elsa asked

"Yes, Snowflake?" I asked,

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I gulped.

"What's up?" She asked

I sighed deeply and shoved her towards the mirror.

Elsa POV:

Jack was acting weird, He sighed deeply and pushed me towards the mirror. I looked at him first and turned to my reflection.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" I shouted

There was purple and red blotches on my neck!

"Y-Yes love?" He asked

"Jack, I don't think I can ever show my face to anyone ever again!" I exclaimed

"Why not?" Jack asked

"For one, I'm not sure I want everyone to see your love bites and second, I'm going to Arendelle tomorrow and have to look presentable!" I shouted.

"S-Sorry darling, got carried away." Jack apologized.

I opened the window and ran towards my roof. I jumped in my room and got my pajamas. I ran towards Jack's roof and climbed in his room.

"I thought you would be too angry to stay with me." Jack said,

"I am angry, but I don't want to stay where my family can see me." I said

"Sorry, Snowflake." He apologized.

"It's fine, just frustrated." I said

"I understand." Jack said

I went into his bathroom and took of my dress. I put on a tank top and some pajama pants. I opened my braid and walked out of the bathroom, dress in my hands. I set down the dress in his chair and sat next to Jack in his bed.

"Just so you know, I am completely fine if you want to give me a hickey as revenge." Jack said.

I took my pillow and hit him.

"Shut up, Frost." I said

He laughed.

"I was just saying, I wouldn't mind if you did what I did to you." Jack said.

"I know for sure I would mind! Besides you know I am extremely shy." I blushed

"Shy?!" Jack exclaimed

"Well, I'm shy when it comes to making out and such things." I said

"Says the one that wanted to keep going." Jack muttered

"Shut up." I said

"Just saying, things got pretty heated after that." Jack shrugged

I groaned, things did get heated after that. What was I going to do? What if Jack's father came in right now, he would see my hickey and probably ground Jack. What if Anna came in, or Punzie? I would be embarrassed forever.

"Are you planning revenge?" Jack asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No. Just thinking about an explanation as to what happened if some were to walk in your room right now." I said

Suddenly, the door burst open and Anna and Kristoff stepped inside. I hid myself under the blanket instantly.

"Woah, what's up here?" Anna asked

"Elsa's a bit embarrassed." Jack said

I rose my head out of the blanket but covered my neck.

"H-Hi Anna." I said

"What are you embarrassed about?" Anna asked

"Please tell me neither of you are naked." Kristoff said

"Oh, no." Jack said

Anna cleared her throat, "Actually, Elsa I was wondering if I could talk to you. Alone." Anna said

I froze. It meant I had to show my neck. I looked at Jack and he nodded.

"S-Sure Anna." I said

Jack got out of bed and stepped out behind Kristoff.

"Elsa, stop covering yourself." Anna said

I sighed deeply and dropped the blanket.

Anna gasped and grinned.

"You and Jack were gettin' dirty." Anna grinned

"Shut up." I muttered

"D-I-R-T-Y" Anna said

"Anna." I muttered

"Someone give Elsa a bath, because she is oh so dirty." Anna said

"Anna!" I exclaimed

"Sorry." She apologized

"What happened though?" Anna asked.

"Jack and I got a little.. carried away." I said

"I'm surprised you didn't have sex." Anna whispered.

"Anna!" I shouted

"Sorry, it seems like something that's bound to happen." Anna said

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"Well..." Anna began.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, jumping in excitement.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah!" Anna exclaimed

"What did you say?" I asked

"YES, DUH!" Anna shouted and hugged me.

I hugged her back, when we broke away she kissed my cheek.

"Love you! I'll see you tomorrow." Anna said, running towards the door.

Before she opened it, she turned to me.

"Make sure you hide those hickeys, make sure not to get new ones." She giggled and stepped outside.

I smiled and covered myself in the blanket. Jack came back a minute later and closed the door.

"They're dating now." He said as he walked towards the bed.

"Yup." I yawned.

"So, about that revenge." Jack said

"Jack, I'm not giving you a hickey." I said

"Why not?" Jack asked

"Someone's being extra dirty tonight." I said

"Well excuse me, after watching you squirm under me, curiosity is burning inside me." Jack said

I giggled.

"Maybe." I whispered.

"Maybe always means yes." Jack said

"Maybe.." I said

"Well if it's a yes, I want it now." Jack pouted.

"You're such a dirty boy." I said, turning around. My back to him.

"I know." Jack chuckled

I felt him get up and the lights turned off. Moonlight lit up the room with the faintest light.

"I'm not letting you go to sleep, I want my turn." Jack said

"Jaack." I whined

"Yeah, so I want a turn or you won't get to go to sleep." Jack said

"You're disgusting." I joked

"I know, so hurry it up." Jack said

I sighed deeply and turned to face him. Jack grinned and held himself above me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

"I don't know, let your instincts take over." Jack said

I shrugged and Jack leaned down.

Here we go again.

His cold lips lay on mine and Jack and I softly kissed each other for a while. Then Jack's tounge demanded entrance. I simply opened my mouth and let him continue. We continued making out until we broke away, gasping for air.

"Elsa, are you ready?" Jack panted.

"Ready for what?" I asked

Jack simply turned around and let me hover above him.

"For my turn." He smirked

I giggled and we continued kissing.

Jack broke away for a second and sat up. I sat in front of him, confused. He looked at me and smiled,

"Don't get carried away." He smirked

I shook my head and smiled. Then he slowly removed his shirt. He lay back down and let me hover above him again.

"Just go with it." He whispered.

I nodded and he cupped my face with his hand. Then he slowly leaned in and gave me a loving kiss.

When we broke away Jack and I grinned,

"What now?" I asked

"Whatever you feel like is right." He whispered

I nodded,

I sat up and sat on his legs. My eye sight trailing down his chest again.

"Woah.." I whispered

Jack laughed and sat up with me, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me again. I ran my hands through his hair and finally let my insticts take over me.

Jack POV:

I held Elsa as we gently continued kissing. She broke away for a second and latched onto my neck. I knew she would catch on eventually. I grinned as I felt Elsa trail kisses down my neck, her finger on my chest. This felt nice. I closed my eyes and let Elsa continue her sensational work.

I held on to her waist tighter with every thing she gave. When we broke away she kissed me softly.

"Happy?" She asked

"Yeah." I whispered

Elsa and I lay next to each other. I held her in my arms and before we knew it, we were both asleep.

_Next morning..._

I woke up to Elsa on her phone.

"What's up?" I asked

"The business meeting got canceled." Elsa smiled

"You get to stay another day?" I asked

"Kind of, I'll leave later tonight and make sure to get to Arendelle before Kai and Gerda lock the doors." Elsa said

"Well then, I'm skipping school." I said

"No way!" Elsa shouted

"Yes way, I'm not leaving you alone." I said

Elsa smiled and kissed me softly.

"Alright." She whispered.

She rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Check your neck." She said

I got up and walked towards the mirror.

"Three." I counted

"Congratulations." Elsa said

"Thank you." I joked

I sat down next to Elsa.

"How many did I give you?" I asked

"Five." Elsa said through gritted teeth.

"I win." I said

"Oh, this was a competition?" Elsa chuckled

"Sure was, and I won." I said

"I guess." Elsa giggled

I smiled, Elsa was wonderful. I was so thankful for her. I love her so much. Nothing can change my mind.

* * *

**So how was the fluffy stuff. I bet you enjoyed that, you horny little readers you. That was so awkward :3**

**Anyway, on to answering reviews.**

**Sepiroth**** Crescent-Valentine: **** Sup, new reader! Haven't seen you here, so let me start by saying, thank you for reading. Ok, Um, I won't execute. Or will I? Guess you have to find out.**

**Ally123455555:  Thank you for reading! Fluffy? Are you sure? Then this chapter drove you nuts. Jack and Elsa are together in this chapter, and in chapter 26. **

**lexie1234:**** Sup Lexie. Hehe, glad you are enjoying lovely.**

**Raegan:****Thank you for loving it!**

**Lillyluvone: **

**:)**

**Jelsa Fun Fan 16: **

**He is pretty soon.**

**Jelsa Fun Fan: **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**adrianazaba: **

**Thank you for enjoying!**

**AsianUnicornwzw: **

**Hehe, I'm glad you are enjoying!**

**IShipJelsabecuaseImaJelsaLover: **

**I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING!**

**Thank you guys!**

**~Amy.**


End file.
